


Ступая медленно в лучах луны

by fandom_Kumys_2018, gin_no_kitsune, Menada_Vox, Neitent, Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_kitsune/pseuds/gin_no_kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Юра и Отабек заключают сделку: не убивать друг друга, пока не повержен общий враг. Юра смертоносен, он выжигает человечность из них обоих. Отабек изо всех сил скрывает своё предательство от горожан, но понимает, что всё зашло слишком далеко, только когда лунный свет становится на вкус таким же, как Юра.Авторские саундтреки:1. Yuri https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06tzer6ovyvEJYVoAGsVbX?si=I6pwJM9XQIOVnt3BWAqyHg2. Bek https://open.spotify.com/playlist/03B1qS6cDm0ppvntMhskMA?si=tIudhwgERzCcJsBBIsHxKg3. Moonbeams https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qkZ8PQVv6BRmN9V58J0yQ?si=pdHDAFLBRPmqhk3MAiiecgВыполнено командой fandom Kumys 2019 специально для летней ФБ-2019.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you move through moonbeams slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231217) by [neptunedemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunedemon/pseuds/neptunedemon). 

Отабек резко обернулся, и полы его куртки взлетели, поймав порыв ветра. Он достал пистолет. Металл блеснул в слабом свете луны, пробивающемся через проломленную крышу.

Это заброшенное здание идеально подходило для вампирского гнезда, внизу был подвал. Солнечные лучи, проникающие сюда в течение дня, могли бы навести менее опытного охотника на мысль, что вампиры тут не выживут. Но Отабек знал, что вампиры бывают весьма хитры. И умны.

Слева в темноте что-то мелькнуло – еле заметная тень, которую можно было бы списать на простой обман зрения, если не знать, что с такой проворностью и лёгкостью способны двигаться вампиры.

Отабек притворился, что ничего не видел – даже головы не повернул, а пистолет так и держал нацеленным вперёд. Но периферийным зрением он следил за тем углом, где различался силуэт фигуры, низко пригнувшейся к полу. Отабек силился уловить в этой тени хоть что-то, но контур её подрагивал.

Отабек знал, что вампир отчётливо его видит – вот почему сам не мог туда посмотреть. Вампир поймёт, что его заметили.

Казалось, тварь слегка покачивается, подбираясь ближе – будто выжидая или что-то замышляя.

Между ними падал луч лунного света, разрезая комнату пополам и доходя до левой стены.

Поэтому тварь могла либо броситься вперёд – пренебречь невидимостью, чтобы быстро укусить, – либо раствориться в тенях справа от Отабека, чтобы подобраться сбоку.

Дверь в здание открылась, и широкая лунная дорожка мягко озарила всё помещение.

Стало светлее, и Отабек наконец увидел свою цель – худощавого юношу, глаза которого блестели слишком ярко.

Отабек знал и то, что вампиры могут быть красивы.

Его светлые волосы едва касались плеч. Возможно, он даже казался бы высоким, если бы не пригибался так низко, сидя на корточках и для равновесия опираясь руками на пол перед собой.

Его губы кривились то ли в ухмылке, то ли в жуткой гримасе.

Никогда не смотри на вампира в упор.

У входа в здание застыл ученик Отабека, Джей-Джей.

– Отабек! – закричал тот, совладав с голосом, и Отабек на доли секунды отвлекся на него.

Всё шло не по плану.

Быстрым движением вампир оказался между ними – Отабек теперь не мог даже выстрелить, опасаясь попасть в Джей-Джея, – а потом подскочил к Отабеку. Тот изо всех сил старался не смотреть вампиру в глаза, хотя видел мелькающие пряди светлых волос.

От удара Отабек увернулся, но уронил оружие, и на жуткое мгновение почувствовал прикосновение холодной кожи вампира.

Он упал на пол, по инерции ушёл в кувырок и, улучив момент, вытащил кол из кобуры.

Услышав, как вампир шаркнул по полу, пытаясь поймать его, он резко вскочил и бросился вперёд. Тот зашипел от удивления, когда Отабеку удалось коснуться его, и они оба ударились о стену.

Отабек промахнулся, но всё-таки пронзил твари плечо, пригвоздив её к старой гнилой стене.

Черная вязкая жидкость запузырилась из раны. Плоть задымилась.

Пару секунд тварь пронзительно верещала, и Отабек невольно сглотнул – инстинкт заставлял бояться этого звука.

Его пистолет валялся где-то позади. Он мог выхватить его, пока тварь была прибита к...

Вой внезапно перешёл в маниакальный и пронзительный смех.

Отабек снова взглянул на вампира – глаза его всё ещё хищно горели, манили, словно пение сирен, влекущее к себе людей. Те, кто не был натренирован сопротивляться этой красоте, превращались в лёгкую добычу. Даже обученным приходилось нелегко... Пряди волос вампира блестели, как самые тёплые лучи солнца. Пылкие глаза, нежные скулы.

Существо могло бы показаться невинным, почти ангельским созданием, если бы не полупьяный от смеха взгляд и обнажённые острые клыки.

– Да ты красавчик, а, человек? – он склонил голову набок каким-то неестественным, жутким движением. Несмотря на его показную уверенность, проткнутая колом рука немного подрагивала.

Взгляд вампира спустился к шее Отабека, и тот подумал, настолько ли в отчаянии эта тварь, чтобы попытаться напасть, пожертвовав при этом собственной рукой.

Время поджимало, но Отабек не мог оторвать глаз от вампира. Он медленно шагнул назад, осторожно ступая по полу, чтобы случайно не пнуть валяющийся где-то здесь пистолет. Пригвождённый вампир попытался дернуться, рана всё еще пузырилась, издавая противный звук. Он зашипел, когда из нее опять полилась мерзкая жидкость.

Но даже освящённый кол не сможет удерживать вампира вечно. Благословение слабело с каждым мгновением, рука стала заживать, а значит, вампир скоро окажется на свободе.

Он не двигался, а взгляд метался от Отабека к поврежденной руке – тварь знала, что нужно просто переждать.

Вампир уставился на пол куда-то позади Отабека, и тот понял, где примерно находится его пистолет. Наверное, для вампира пульсация серебра, спрятанного в пистолете, ощущалась словно подступающая головная боль.

Заметив, что его взгляд засекли, вампир поднял на Отабека пылающие гневом глаза.

Ветерок всколыхнул пыль и пронес её через открытую дверь мимо них. От лёгкого дуновения волосы вампира даже не шелохнулись, однако ноздри затрепетали, а на лице промелькнуло странное выражение.

Отабек это проигнорировал. Он почти улыбался – ждал именно этого взгляда еще несколько мгновений назад.

– Стой! – крикнул вампир одновременно с тем, как Отабек отскочил назад и приземлился на корточки, правой рукой хватая пистолет. – Я знаю тебя.

Раньше вампиры пытались отсрочить свою смерть разве что яростной, кровавой атакой, а не разговорами, но Отабек всё же поднял пистолет.

Тварь сжала свободной рукой кол и яростно зашипела.

– СТОЙ, я сказал! – от крика содрогнулись даже тени, и он вырвал кол из своего тела.

Удивляться не осталось времени – раздался выстрел, и плечи ощутимо дернуло от отдачи.

Должно быть, на ту мимолетную долю секунды Отабеку всё же изменила удача.

Пуля попала в стену. В слабом свете показалось, что тварь издевательски ему подмигнула.

Это так несправедливо, в самом-то деле, что люди такие медленные.

Вампир очередным точным ударом снова выбил у него из рук пистолет – так ловко, что даже не задел Отабека – и исчез позади. Отабек вскочил и обернулся в пустоту. Проклятье.

Он выдернул нож из-за пояса. В крайнем случае временно оглушить сильно раненого вампира можно и серебряным лезвием.

Прежде чем повернуться, Отабек потянулся за спину, пытаясь достать ударом противника. Но тварь схватила его за запястье – кожа была холодной и чуть влажной.

Отабек издал болезненный звук, когда запястье сжали крепче. Он попытался достать нож другой рукой, но и её тоже перехватили. Сила, заключённая в этом хрупком создании, казалась просто невероятной.

Разозлившись, Отабек снова взглянул на вампира. Тот был чуть ниже, но все равно смотрел будто бы свысока, хотя в широко распахнутых глазах теперь читалась какая-то заинтересованность.

– Послушай меня, – произнёс он.

Вампир спрятал клыки, да и ярость словно тоже исчезла с его лица, и на мгновение Отабек почти позволил себя одурачить.

– Иди к черту, – прорычал он и всем телом навалился на вампира.

В любом случае Отабек вряд ли выживет после этой стычки, но он никогда не упускал даже самых ничтожных шансов, поэтому он упал всем своим весом на нож, зажатый между ним и вампиром. Запястье мгновенно прострелило болью, и Отабек стиснул зубы.

Они повалились вперед. Отабек в любой момент ожидал почувствовать на шее укус, который сделал бы его абсолютно послушным.

Вампир разразился проклятиями в тот же миг, когда Отабек ощутил в груди жгучее тепло. Его серебряный кулон отреагировал на близость вампира белым свечением.

Нож с грохотом упал куда-то на пол, стоило хватке на запястьях Отабека внезапно исчезнуть.

Отабек практически рухнул на невменяемую тварь.

Он не мог понять, то ли это из него получился отличный охотник, то ли тварь оказалась настолько никудышным вампиром, что до сих пор его не убила.

Оба его шанса на спасение – кол или пистолет – теперь остались довольно далеко, поэтому он дернул серебряный кулон за цепочку и вытянул перед собой, пытаясь удержать вампира на месте.

Тот, видимо, считал, что серебро ему больше не грозит, но не учел, что у Отабека припрятан маленький, но опасный артефакт.

Образ вампира, вырывающего кол из своей руки, слишком ярко вспыхнул в сознании.

Тот явно не будет медлить.

Зная точно, где находится кол, Отабек решил рискнуть: изо всех сил он рванулся вперед, но вампир кинулся наперерез и сбил его с ног.

Отабек ударился головой об пол, на мгновение всё потемнело, будто лунный свет исчез из комнаты, а звуки потеряли чёткость.

Он потряс головой, отчаянно стараясь избавиться от тумана в сознании. Руки и ноги потяжелели, перед глазами всё кружилось, живот скрутило.

Отабек пытался совладать с голосом и даже решил на мгновение, что уже все кончилось. Джей-Джей наконец поборол ступор и убил вампира? Смог вернуть Отабека в штаб-квартиру в Холлоу?

– Ты меня слышишь? – словно издалека донесся голос, чёткий... и злой.

Отабек открыл глаза. Вампир нависал над ним, коленями стискивая бедра и прижимая его запястья к земле.

У него не осталось выбора, кроме как заглянуть твари в глаза. Отабека накрыло странным ощущением, словно воздушные шарики выпустили в небо. Все мышцы разом расслабились, а сердце затрепетало. Ему на лицо упали светлые волосы, всё ещё отражающие лунный свет, создающий подобие ореола вокруг головы этой... твари.

Он пытался сопротивляться этим чарам, но чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и потерянным. Возможно, величайшим оружием вампира была его способность овладевать разумом, прежде чем утащить несопротивляющуюся добычу во тьму.

Перед смертью Отабек хотел хотя бы закрыть глаза.

Он так легко потерял контроль. Что было бы, если бы сегодня вечером он не отправился преследовать этого вампира, когда увидел, как тот проник в здание через отверстие в крыше? Тогда погиб бы какой-то другой человек – возможно, даже не один.

Отабек одёрнул себя. Он даже не надеялся, что вампирские чары позволят ему так много размышлять. Это было странно.

По телу снова разлилась боль. Он опять почувствовал острые колени вампира на бёдрах и покалывание во всё больше немеющих руках, немилосердно сжатых сильной хваткой.

Отабек моргнул. Вампир всё ещё смотрел на него сверху вниз. Такой неземной и по-прежнему пугающе красивый, хотя действие чар явно кончилось.

Жутко и совершенно по-человечески вампир выгнул бровь и сказал:

– Теперь ты меня выслушаешь?

– Что? – выдохнул Отабек и попытался сбросить с себя чужой вес. Что-то определённо шло совсем не так – осталось только понять, что именно.

– В ночь, когда Сэл напал на этот город, ты был там. Я видел вашу схватку.

Ох. Так вот что это. Месть за погибших товарищей – что ж, теперь Отабек точно не ждал снисхождения. Его явно будут мучить, как мышь в беспощадных кошачьих лапах.

Отабек повернул голову, чтобы понять, где он лежит. Ох, если бы он только мог вспомнить, где валяется хоть что-то из оружия…

Холодная ладонь коснулась его лица.

Возможно, он ещё не до конца отошёл от падения, потому что даже не заметил, что одну руку уже никто не держит. В прикосновении вампира смешались осторожность и грубость, словно он забыл, как правильно обращаться с людьми, но пытался вспомнить.

Вампир приподнял голову Отабека за подбородок и заглянул ему в глаза.

– Хочешь – верь, хочешь – нет, но я не собираюсь тебя кусать, – сказал он. В темноте голос звучал низко и глухо, как плеск воды подо льдом зимнего озера. – Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

Отабек попытался незаметно опустить руку, чтобы получше опереться и сбросить наконец с себя эту тварь, но та снова поймала его в капкан своих сильных пальцев. Отабек знал, что этот дешевый трюк вряд ли сработает, но не мог не рискнуть.

– Ты так отчаянно сражаешься, – сказал вампир, поднеся его руку ко рту. Бешеный стук сердца Отабека, казалось, заполнял всю комнату, отдаваясь в ушах таким громким эхом, что он чуть не пропустил следующую реплику. – Тебя может заинтересовать мое предложение.

Тварь прижалась губами к костяшкам его пальцев и глубоко вдохнула через нос.

Прогремел выстрел, и мимо Отабека что-то пронеслось.

Мир словно остановился — вампир посмотрел на вход. На мгновение как будто ничего больше не осталось – только беззащитно распластанный по полу Отабек и прекрасное создание над ним. Он сосредоточился на чёткой линии челюсти, на напряжённых мышцах шеи. Проникающий в комнату слабый свет не давал разглядеть лицо.

Да, это существо, пытающееся втянуть его в свою сомнительную игру, всё больше походило на человека. Кажется, Отабек бесповоротно запутывался в этой опасной вампирской паутине.

Он понял, что Джей-Джей пытался застрелить вампира, но в итоге промахнулся, хотя и не ручался утверждать, зацепил или нет. Его поплывшее от удара сознание ещё не восстановилось до конца, чтобы адекватно воспринимать происходящее вокруг.

По лицу вампира мазнуло светом, а в следующий миг оно оказалось почти полностью в тени. Он зашипел на Джей-Джея, стоящего поодаль, и вновь обнажил клыки. Трансформация прошла совершенно неуловимо. Отабек медленно моргнул, его вялые, как разварившиеся брокколи, мозги не справлялись с ситуацией, даже несмотря на годы тренировок по защите от подобного морока.

Вампир скатился с Отабека, когда следующая пуля просвистела мимо. Что ж, Джей-Джей отвратительно стрелял.

Отабек поспешил сесть, и земля под ним вновь закружилась, желудок свело спазмом, ужасно затошнило. Отабек быстро перекатился на бок, испугавшись, что его вот-вот вырвет.

Снова раздался выстрел, где-то разбилось окно, кто-то закричал.

Отабек сухо закашлялся и прижался лбом к холодному полу.

Теперь он слышал больше голосов людей – и тварей, – чем раньше.

Отабека безумно клонило в сон. Что бы ни случилось, убили вампира или нет, он сам, похоже, выжил. Выжил совершенно невообразимым образом.

***

Из-за нескончаемой боли дорога к штаб-квартире в Холлоу прошла как в тумане. Отабек помнил, как его уговаривали не засыпать до осмотра врача.

Спустя час он сидел перед камином, а доктор Джакометти насыпал таблетки в пузырёк. Джей-Джей пристроился рядом и выглядел абсолютно несчастным, хотя основной удар пришёлся совсем не на него. Все удары, если уж на то пошло.

Каждый толчок крови внутри отдавался болью. На теле ощущались следы каждого падения, каждого удара и каждого отвратительного на ощупь пальца, не так давно сжимавшего его запястья.

По комнате вышагивали двое других охотников, расстроенных неудачей с вампиром и обеспокоенных состоянием Отабека, явно на какое-то время вышедшего из строя.

– Я в порядке, – всё-таки попытался возразить он.

– Ты едва не умер и всё равно хочешь вернуться на улицы? – Юри остановился прямо напротив камина и посмотрел на Отабека сверху вниз.

– Я справлюсь. Я знаю, на что способен.

В висках противно стучало, но он старался не подавать вида, чтобы никого не волновать.

– Немного отдохну и буду как новенький. Мне нужно найти эту тварь.

Юри переступил с ноги на ногу и со вздохом провел рукой по волосам.

– Доктор Джакометти с этим не согласится.

– Я переночую здесь, этого будет достаточно. Мне нужно...

А что конкретно? Всё, что произошло этой ночью между ним и вампиром, теперь казалось полной бессмыслицей, стоило очутиться в привычной обстановке.

– Мне так жаль, Отабек, – сказал Джей-Джей и, вздохнув, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Джей-Джей рассказал ему, как всё выглядело со стороны. На самом деле, они уже успели попрощаться, когда Отабек вышел на след вампира. Стоило ему увидеть тень на крыше, он бросился за ней, велев Джей-Джею возвращаться домой, ведь до сегодняшнего вечера тот ещё никогда по-настоящему не встречался с вампиром.

Но он пошёл за Отабеком и стал свидетелем этой беспорядочной схватки. Хотел помочь, но никак не мог подобрать удачного момента для выстрела.

– Вы двое боролись практически врукопашную – я боялся попасть в тебя.

– Самое главное – убить вампира, – упрекнул Отабек, хотя и сам боялся задеть Джей-Джея пулей.

– А потом я увидел, что оно пытается тебя укусить, и понял, что нечего терять. Черт возьми, Отабек, я думал, что ты погиб по моей вине! Только поэтому я начал стрелять. Но твари удалось сбежать.

Не удивительно, что другим охотникам эта история показалась просто ужасающей. Схватки с вампирами редко доходят до рукопашного боя, и Джей-Джею хватило мозгов, чтобы заподозрить – тварь играла с Отабеком.

Ещё он заметил, что вампир говорил с ним, хотя слов разобрать не смог.

Отабек это подтвердил, пусть и с осторожностью. Он объяснил, что в пылу схватки, поглощённый единственным желанием убить, не запомнил подробностей.

На самом же деле он помнил, что произошло, хотя воспоминания об этой странной встрече казались неполными, словно он упускал какие-то детали.

Он должен был умереть — это всё что он знал.

Следующая мысль омрачила все его размышления: этот вампир хотел что-то сказать ему настолько сильно, что отказался от добычи.

Что-то о Сэле.

Так что там о деле?

Юри с тяжелым вздохом поправил очки. Его тень скользнула по Отабеку, когда он поднял ладони, сдаваясь.

– Я имею в виду, что решение только за тобой, – сказал он и сунул руки обратно в карманы пальто. Отабек не мог оторвать взгляда от подрагивающих теней на половицах. По ним он увидел, что Виктор, подойдя к своему мужу, обнял его за талию и притянул к себе.

– Всё же сделай нам одолжение, прими решение завтра на свежую голову. Утро вечера мудренее.

– Присоединяюсь к рекомендации, – поддержал доктор Джакометти. – А ещё вам следует просыпаться раз в несколько часов, чтобы исключить возможность сотрясения. Есть добровольцы помочь?

Кулаки Отабека сжались от одной мысли провести ночь в компании кого-то из этих двоих. Виктор и Юри уже открыли рты, когда Джей-Джей встал и положил руку Отабеку на плечо.

– Это моя забота.

– Это действительно настолько необходимо? – Отабек обернулся к доктору, и тот тут же вручил ему пузырёк с таблетками.

– От боли, – пояснил он. – И нет, если вы собираетесь уснуть раз и навсегда.

***

Джей-Джей устроился на диване у двери в ванную.

– Не очень-то удобно, – заявил он. – Но на тебе я точно не смогу спать.

Отабек в ответ лишь мрачно улыбнулся. Ему стоило всё хорошо обдумать. Гостей принимать он не привык, но деваться было некуда – умереть во сне все же не хотелось. Возможно, душ поможет ему немного расслабиться.

Отабек уставился на себя в зеркало, позволив горячей воде смыть с себя все переживания. Синяки расцвели даже там, где он и не помнил ударов. На запястьях кольцами желтели отметины, не давая забыть сильную решительную хватку вампира, пытавшегося удержать Отабека на одном месте и что-то сказать.

О чём-то попросить... забавы ради или действительно стремясь донести что-то важное.

– Ты там не уснул?

Плечи Отабека напряглись, а уголки рта опустились.

Джей-Джей не хотел ничего плохого. Правда.

Но Отабек не мог отшутиться в ответ. Повязав полотенце на бёдрах и распахнув дверь, он вернулся в комнату и молча кивнул Джей-Джею.

– Хорошо, увидимся через пару часов! – не унывал Джей-Джей.

Тяжёло вздохнув, Отабек повернулся в его сторону.

– Спасибо, – только и сказал он, закрывая дверь в свою спальню.

Избавившись от рубашки и штанов, Отабек выключил прикроватную лампу. Он ждал того спокойствия, когда тьма быстро заполняет сознание, но неожиданно ощутил лишь напряжение, сковавшее всё тело. Пришлось снова включить свет.

Глубокий вдох.

Это было все, что он мог сделать: просто глубоко дышать, наполняя сжатые словно тисками лёгкие, и надеяться, что доживет до утра.

На окне у кровати вяло покачивались мягкие шторы цвета алого заката. Стоит их раздвинуть, и лунный свет прольётся в комнату невесомым серебром. Но от одной мысли впустить к себе ночь в желудке образовался ледяной комок.

Он рискнул и выключил лампу ещё раз.

Отабек вымотался сегодня физически и изо всех сил старался уснуть. Кажется, доктор предупреждал, что неспособность проснуться – тревожный признак. А что тогда значила неспособность уснуть?

Зеленые глаза блеснули перед закрытыми веками. На грани сна и яви он вновь ощутил удар об пол и чужой вес сверху – навалившуюся тяжесть, удерживающую его на месте.

Прикосновение губ вампира к его руке – столь нежное, словно поцелуй.

Отабек смял в кулаках края одеяла.

Следом в сознание ворвалось ещё одно воспоминание: легкий ветерок, коснувшийся Отабека, когда он прижал вампира к стене. И возглас, когда тот его узнал.

И этот последний вдох, такой невесомый, будто он хотел запомнить его. Для того, чтобы...

_Чтобы выследить._

Отабек уже почти погрузился в глубокий сон, но его вдруг резко выбросило обратно.

Сердце панически застучало о рёбра, как испуганная птица в стальной клетке. Он моргнул в темноте. Что его разбудило?

Настойчивый стук в окно.

– Мать твою, – Отабек поднялся с кровати, запутался ногой в одеяле и свалился на пол. В голове снова запульсировала боль. В темноте, на ощупь, но он всё же смог наконец встать.

Ну и какого хрена он должен делать?

Отабек быстро проморгался, качая головой, чтобы как можно скорее стряхнуть с себя сон, хотя боль и усиливалась от каждого движения. Он чёртов охотник на вампиров, черт возьми. Не такая уж и опасность – всего-то раз в окно постучали.

В темноте он шагнул туда, где сбросил куртку – где-то в её складках лежал припрятанный пистолет.

Снова постучали.

На ощупь Отабек залез в верхний ящик шкафа, вытащил ещё одну цепочку с серебряным кулоном и повесил на шею.

Тяжело сглотнув, он подошел к окну и раздвинул шторы.

Сквозь блестевшие в лунном свете спутанные волосы на него смотрели зелёные глаза. Отабек тут же отвел взгляд, сердце снова тяжело застучало.

Значит, он вернулся за ним. И Отабек не представлял, что делать в этой ситуации.

– Наконец-то, – голос твари заглушало стекло. – Открывай.

– Какого хуя, – пробормотал Отабек себе под нос, а потом добавил громче. – Нет! Я не приглашу тебя внутрь.

– Пф, я и не просил! – голос вампира звучал как нечто среднее между нормальной речью и шипением.

– Ты преследуешь меня, – Отабек направил пистолет в окно, стараясь не смотреть глаза в глаза, хоть на самом деле и не чувствовал того манящего притяжения вампирского взгляда, которому так долго учился сопротивляться.

Будь это кто-то другой, Отабек не стал бы рисковать. Но сейчас его переполняло любопытство. И он посмотрел вампиру в глаза.

Ничего не произошло, и, судя по широкой ухмылке вампира, тот знал, что Отабек погряз в сомнениях и проверял себя на прочность.

– Наблюдательный какой. А теперь открывай ебучее окно, – повторил вампир, продолжая довольно скалиться.

Проклиная себя почём зря, Отабек шагнул вперед, словно теряя контроль с каждым движением. Будто кто-то наложил на него чары.

Закусив нижнюю губу, он положил руки на защелку окна, и спустя мгновение от вампира его отделял лишь скрипящий стук расшатанного замка.

Вампир смотрел на него в ожидании. Отабек видел, как тот невероятным образом держался за одну лишь оконную раму с мизерными выступами.

Выдохнув, он резко открыл окно и отпрыгнул назад, снова прицеливаясь.

Вампир ухмыльнулся и склонил голову.

– Спасибо. А теперь впусти меня.

– Что? Нет! Скажи, чего ты хочешь. Почему ты... что сегодня вообще произошло?

– Я как раз собираюсь рассказать. Мне нужна помощь. И, предупреждая все твои догадки и вопросы, это связано с охотой на вампира.

– Ты… Ты против своих же? – не поверил Отабек.

От открывающихся возможностей пошла кругом голова. Может, у них идет передел территории?

– Ну а для тебя все люди – поголовно свои, что ли? – усмехнулся вампир.

Отабек твёрже перехватил пистолет и отгородился им.

– Да, когда нужно защитить их от таких, как ты.

– От этой херни у меня болит голова, – поморщился тот.

– Просто скажи мне, нечисть, чего ты хочешь?

Казалось, это зацепило вампира, лицо его резко потемнело, а тон стал ледяным.

– А давай так, _человек_, – выплюнул вампир. – Ты впустишь меня, потому что я не убил тебя сегодня вечером, хотя у меня были все шансы. Ты понимаешь, что проиграл эту битву. Если же нет, то врешь самому себе. Ты впустишь меня и дашь шанс рассказать, потому что, блядь, зачем мне убивать тебя именно сейчас?

Технически, даже если Отабек пригласит его внутрь, то всё равно у него будет преимущество. К тому же его раздирало любопытство – что же все-таки надо этому вампиру?

Никогда Отабек не стоял лицом к лицу и не разговаривал с одним из них. Всё, что он ранее знал о вампирах, казалось, осыпалось прахом с каждым мгновением, проведённым наедине с этим конкретным экземпляром.

Отабек чувствовал себя странно, но действительно хотел поверить вампиру. А ещё хотел достать дополнительный кол из шкафа. Так, на всякий случай.

– Входи.

Слово будто упало на половицы тяжёлой связкой ключей. Гнетущая тишина ворвалась в комнату вместе с лунным светом, словно сама природа осудила поступок Отабека.

Вампир схватился за подоконник и, повернувшись, приземлился с необычным глухим стуком на корточки. До этого Отабек не обращал внимания на его одежду – раньше казалось, что тот, как и большинство вампиров, просто носил всё оставшееся на нём после обращения. Хотя Отабек никогда особо не задумывался.

На этом же вампире были тёмные обтягивающие штаны и рубашка из пурпурной ткани, разорвавшейся со временем и висевшей сейчас клочками, едва прикрывающими бледную кожу. Дико, но вполне в духе создания, гуляющего по ночам и с кошачьей грацией перепрыгивающего с крыши на крышу.

Медленно выпрямившись, вампир уставился на Отабека сквозь упавшую на глаза чёлку. Выглядел он при этом пугающим и до странности красивым.

Глаз, на который не падала челка, излучал хищную ярость.

Вампир поднял руку, тыча пальцем в сторону Отабека, и Отабек крепче сжал пистолет, готовясь в любой момент нажать на курок.

– Для начала, я тебе не «тварь», и зовут меня не «нечисть», и не «вампир», или как там твои люди и ты привыкли считать.

Это… что? Отабек ошеломленно моргнул. Вампир поправлял его... в обращениях и имени?

Вампир, нет _он_ – Отабек перестал сопротивляться – поднёс руку к груди.

– Я, блядь, чувствую всё точно так же, как ты, и меня зовут Юра.

– Ох, – Отабек немного опустил пистолет. Он никогда не называл никого из вампиров по имени, если не знал заранее, как их звали до обращения.

– На этом закроем тему, – он повернулся к Отабеку. – Эм. – Юра уставился на оружие.

Отабек опустил пистолет, но не стал пока откладывать в сторону.

Юра пожал плечами.

– Ладно, – сказал он и сел у окна, расслабив плечи.

– Сейчас я, по сути, сложил с себя полномочия охотника, – лениво проворчал Отабек. Юра сдул со лба чёлку и удивленно поднял брови.

– Поздравляю.

– Так что у тебя?

Юра бросил взгляд на дверь, и на мгновение Отабек засомневался, не стоит ли позвать Джей-Джея. Он снова сжал пистолет, но Юра не двигался и, даже если и заметил напряжение Отабека, не стал насмехаться.

– Этот надоедливый человек спит. Он, блядь, чуть не застрелил меня!

А вот многочисленные попытки Отабека убить его Юра почему-то не считал.

– Он твой любовник?

Такое странное, поистине человеческое любопытство озадачило Отабека

– Этот? – охотник указал пистолетом на дверь. – Ну, то есть Джей-Джей? Нет-нет, он здесь, чтобы... убедиться, что я в порядке. С медицинской точки зрения.

– А, – кивнул Юра, – мудрое решение. Ты сейчас пахнешь чем-то мерзким, напрочь отбивающим аппетит.

– Так, ладно, – Отабека снова охватило любопытство к первоначальному вопросу.

– Считаю хреновой идеей вести разговоры, пока другой человек может ворваться сюда в любую минуту.

– Но ты же сразу поймёшь, что он проснулся.

– Тем не менее. Но я могу поделиться основным. Ну, а после... можем мы встретиться где-нибудь завтра вечером?

– Ты серьёзно? – переспросил Отабек. – Снова?

Юра скрестил руки на груди.

– Речь идет об убийстве Сэла и его прихвостней, – он дал Отабеку несколько секунд на переваривание новости и добавил: – Интересует?

Конечно, Отабека интересовало. Сэл оставался одной из главных угроз для Холлоу. И это сражение... год назад? Может, даже больше. А иногда казалось, что меньше.

– Почему именно его?

– Мне он тоже не нравится.

– Хорошо, я заинтересован.

– Отлично. Встретимся завтра в... это же время, нормально?

– Где?

Юра оскалился в дикой улыбке, и на долю секунды Отабек увидел зверя внутри него.

– Как насчет места нашей сегодняшней встречи?

– Разве это не гнездо?

– Что? – Юра задохнулся от смеха. – Какого хрена, люди, что с вами не так? Нет у нас никаких блядских... гнёзд... Это вот твоё _гнездо_?

– Туше. Значит, других вампиров там нет?

– Там – нет, – хмыкнул Юра с плохо скрываемой насмешкой. Но Отабек не стал на это реагировать.

– Тогда... по рукам, – вздохнул он. – Я доверюсь тебе.

– И я тебе доверюсь, – кивнул Юра.

Они стояли по разным концам маленькой спальни и внимательно смотрели друг на друга. Оконные занавески мягко колыхались от тёплого ночного ветра, и лишь свет от луны танцевал между ними.

Отабек закусил нижнюю губу, мечтая, чтобы это наконец закончилось.

– Скрепим договор рукопожатием, человек? Этого хватит?

Отабек нахмурился. Не хватит, но он не хотел диктовать условия без крайней на то необходимости. Казалось, что он ходит по минному полю, и любой неверный шаг положит конец их договорённости – не убивать одного вампира в обмен на возможное убийство другого, но зато самого опасного.

Но ведь это далеко не конец.

– Хорошо, – в итоге согласился Отабек и назвал своё имя.

Юра ухмыльнулся, как будто только этого и ждал.

– Я знаю. У твоего приятеля в соседней комнате ужасно громкий голос.

Юра шагнул вперед и вытянул руку.

– Отабек, — позвал он, позволив имени повиснуть в сумрачном мареве спальни. Отабека пробил озноб, но он прикусил губу, чтобы не поддаться своим страхам, и протянул руку в ответ.

Кажется, Юрина кожа стала теплее.

Отабек почувствовал во рту привкус меди и, смутившись, облизнул нижнюю губу. В животе будто что-то перевернулось.

Юра напряжённо вытаращился, не позволяя ему отвести взгляд от своих широко открытых глаз. Полностью безоружный Отабек мог только продолжать сжимать его ладонь и надеяться, что не распрощается сейчас с жизнью.

Но Юра расслабил плечи, отпустил его руку и растянул губы в понимающей улыбке, явно на что-то намекая.

– Увидимся завтра вечером, Отабек, – он сделал несколько шагов назад, не теряя зрительного контакта, пока не оказался достаточно близко к открытому окну. А затем развернулся и быстро выпрыгнул наружу, превращаясь в одну из ночных теней.


	2. Chapter 2

– О, он жив, – Виктор хлопнул в ладоши и откинулся назад. Он сидел за столом их босса и, по-видимому, работал с бумагами. Отабеку повезло, что Минако отсутствовала вчера ночью – и сегодня утром. Со своей проницательностью она могла сразу все понять. Виктор продолжил:

– Джей-Джей заходил, сказал, что ночь прошла спокойно.

Джей-Джей разбудил Отабека всего один раз перед самым рассветом.

– Да, только благодаря ему, – кивнул Отабек. – Где Юри?

– Ох, – нахмурился Виктор. – Прошлой ночью произошло убийство. Он разговаривает с семьей.

– Вот чёрт, – пробормотал Отабек.

– Юри пытается выяснить, твой ли это вампир.

Отабек поправил цепочку на шее и сказал:

– Это было бы логично. Как думаешь, какова вероятность?

Виктор склонил голову.

– Факторов довольно много. Что сам думаешь по этому поводу?

Отабек нащупал в кармане пиджака запасные серебряные пули и притворился, что их срочно нужно проверить.

– Даже не знаю. Ну, то есть, он же сбежал.

– Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? – нахмурился Виктор.

Поджав губы и утвердительно промычав, Отабек спрятал пули обратно в карман и нервно поправил воротник куртки.

– Если честно, я хотел это обсудить.

– О! – Виктор отложил в сторону бумаги, подвинул стул вперед, царапнув ножками по половицам, и сложил руки перед собой. – Итак?

– Вы все были правы. Кажется, мне нужна передышка.

Виктор уже открыл было рот, собираясь ответить, но Отабек поспешил продолжить:

– Ненадолго. Только пока мои мысли не… пока я не перестану думать о произошедшем. Мне нужно отвлечься.

– Хорошо, что ты сам так решил, – сказал Виктор и растянул губы в приторно-дружелюбной улыбке. Отабек почти вздрогнул. – И, Отабек, это просто совет, но Юри был твоим наставником, и он сможет выслушать как никто…

Отабек поднял руку, жестом останавливая его.

– Не стоит. Мне просто нужно время.

Виктор склонил голову вперёд, соглашаясь.

– Я скажу Юри и Минако. Мы подстрахуем Джей-Джея, пока ты не будешь готов вернуться.

– Это всё, что я хотел сказать. Спасибо.

Он развернулся, но Виктор снова окликнул его.

– Если ты ещё что-то вспомнишь или тебе что-то понадобится, мы с Юри всегда готовы помочь. Как друзья.

Отабек сжал пули в кармане.

– Спасибо.

Уходя, он чувствовал полное опустошение. Вместе с другими охотниками Отабек защищал человечество от вампиров. Но сейчас он выбрал опасную дорожку, связавшись с ночной тварью. Ему ещё предстояло понять, как к этому относиться, и назначенная встреча определённо поможет ему в этом.

Солнце уже давно взошло, и Отабек задумался, где Юра будет спать сегодня.

***

Пока Отабек шел по Холлоу, ему казалось, что это какая-то параллельная вселенная. Он привык всматриваться в темноту в ожидании нападения, и яркий день казался каким-то ненастоящим. Будто жизнь обретала смысл только ночью, а праздные прогулки по улицам или тот же шопинг лишь убивали время до заката.

Госпожа Нишигори, его домовладелица, стоя на коленях, копошилась в клумбе около дома, когда он наконец вернулся.

– Привет, Отабек, – улыбнулась она. – Не видела, как ты уходил сегодня.

– Я ушел в обед. Чем заняты?

Волчеягодник, который по его совету она посадила здесь много лет назад, уже давно перестал цвести зимой. Сейчас вместо него осталась одна только грязь.

– Я просто вспомнила, почему раньше сажала здесь волчеягодник. Это ведь именно ты мне посоветовал.

Отабек кивнул. Он рассказал об этом растении, когда госпожа Нишигори мимоходом поделилась идеей украсить газон перед домом цветами. Волчеягодник источал очень сильный аромат, особенно для носа вампиров. Поэтому он маскировал большинство других запахов вокруг. Не панацея, но помогало немного дезориентировать тварей.

Когда растение умирало по окончании сезона, запах всё ещё мог оставаться на земле. Но, безусловно, эффект смазывался. Отабек задумался, смог бы Юра отследить его до дома зимой.

– Здорово, что вы послушались моего совета, — сказал он.

Она легко рассмеялась, положив руки на бедра и повернувшись к нему.

– Ну, я же не сумасшедшая, чтобы отказаться от любой возможности держать их подальше.

Безгранично добрая госпожа Нишигори с детства дружила с Юри, и именно он порекомендовал обратиться к ней, когда Отабек искал квартиру.

Он, конечно, нарушил свой договор об аренде, охотно впустив вампира внутрь и подвергнув опасности всех, кто был в здании.

– Кстати, – продолжила она, нахмурившись и глядя куда-то мимо Отабека. – Вчера мне приснилось что-то странное. Будто кто-то пришел поздно ночь и я впустила его.

– Вы сама?

– Да. Но мне определённо это снилось. В смысле, я же ещё жива, – она пожала плечами и выплыла из воспоминаний о сне. – Ну, как работа? – взгляд её стал грустным. – Я слышала, кого-то убили.

Отабек смутился.

– Мы сейчас расследуем это дело, – честно ответил он. – В остальном всё хорошо.

Своей по-детски искренней улыбкой госпожа Нишигори напомнила Отабеку Юри, особенно когда вот так чуть задрала голову вверх и прикрыла глаза. Но отметил он это всё как-то отстранённо.

***

В половине первого, уже собираясь уходить, Отабек накинул куртку и опустился на колени, чтобы зарядить пистолет. Он надеялся, что Юра поймет – ему нужно иметь возможность защитить себя. Если не от него, то от остальных вампиров.

Спина немного побаливала от вчерашних ушибов, но в целом он чувствовал себя хорошо. К тому же доктор Джакометти его осмотрел и порекомендовал лишь провести ещё одну ночь под наблюдением. Отабек согласился и на этом посчитал свою миссию выполненной.

Голова закружилась, стоило открыть коробку с серебряными пулями. Он попытался сморгнуть туман, но перед глазами всё равно расплывалось.

В окно постучали.

Отабек мотнул головой, чувствуя себя очень странно, будто теряя связь с реальностью. Возможно, это Юра не дождался встречи и вернулся в квартиру Отабека. И это... нервировало. Пуля, которую он пытался зарядить в магазин, выскользнула из пальцев и покатилась по полу.

Затуманенное сознание отказывалось быстро анализировать обстановку.

– Входи! – всё-таки крикнул он, вспомнив, что окно так и открыто с прошлой ночи.

Занавески ворвались в комнату, стоило окну распахнуться.

Казалось, будто он упал с небес обратно в своё тело, осознавая весь ужас того, что натворил.

– Нет! – крикнул он, вскочив на ноги.

Но тварь была уже здесь.

Девушка-вампир с длинными волосами, убранными назад, стояла в его спальне, наклонив голову набок и облизывая губы.

– Это было легко, – сказала она густым тягучим голосом, похожим на жуткую колыбельную.

Отабек посмотрел ей в глаза, и сознание снова поплыло.

– Нет, – пытаясь вернуться в реальность, прорычал он и кинул в неё коробку с серебром. Вампирша закричала от полетевших в неё ярких светящихся пуль. Отабек отвлекся на мгновение, чтобы дотянуться до кола, оставшегося на стуле, и направил на нее оружие.

Вампирша поморщилась, а в глазах вместо соблазна резко вспыхнул огонь.

– Сдавайся, – уже низко и гортанно произнесла она, на мгновение обнажила клыки и резко прыгнула вперёд.

Отабек увернулся, и вампирша врезалась в стену за его спиной. Он быстро развернулся, всё так же целясь в неё колом, но тварь быстро оттолкнулась от стены и прокатилась по полу, где были рассыпаны серебряные пули. Вампирша зашипела, но все равно была слишком далеко, чтобы Отабек смог нанести удар: если он хотел выжить, нужно было ранить её сильнее и оглушить.

Он кинулся за ножом на комоде.

Если бы вампирша напала чуть позже, Отабек успел бы полностью подготовиться.

Услышав звуки борьбы и что-то похожее на короткий шипящий смех, он схватил нож и обернулся.

Перед ним никого не оказалось, и это был самый страшный вариант развития событий. Он выщелкнул лезвие ножа из рукояти и, почувствовав холодную руку на горле, ткнул наугад куда-то позади себя.

Нож явно достиг цели. Отабек не видел, куда попал, но услышал пронзительный крик, и рука на его шее сжалась сильнее.

Следующим рывком он выдернул нож и всадил вампирше в руку, чуть не зацепив собственное лицо. Темная жидкость стекала по ножу при каждом ударе.

Как только хватка исчезла, он обернулся, держа кол наготове. Вампирша увернулась, и дерево воткнулось в верхний ящик, обломавшись и пробив дверцу гардероба.

Отабек прижался спиной к шкафу, чтобы тварь не смогла напасть со спины.

Если она любит играть в прятки, то Отабек должен лишить её возможности затаиться и вынудить приблизиться.

В одной руке он крепко сжал нож, в другой – кол.

Вампирша покачнулась, раскинув руки в стороны, а затем пронзительно засмеялась и присела. Отабек сделал глубокий вдох и, пряча глаза от её гипнотического взгляда, повернул голову к открытому окну.

– Какого?.. – тихо прошипела она.

Сердце Отабека ухнуло вниз, когда Юра, запрыгнув в комнату, приземлился на россыпь серебра.

– Ты кто, блядь, такая? – спросил он.

Пули мерцали около ног вампиров.

– Он мой, – прошипела она снова.

Юра опустился на колени, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне.

– Как видишь, он уже приглашал меня войти.

Ее взгляд быстро метнулся между Отабеком и Юрой.

– Ты собираешься драться со мной прямо здесь, перед человеком? Он попытается убить нас обоих.

– Ммм, – Юра задумчиво поджал губы. Он выглядел почти довольным. – Нет.

Он схватил вампиршу за волосы, дёрнул вниз и прижал лицом к пулям на полу. Серебро страшно зашипело от соприкосновения с её кожей. Зажатая, тварь царапалась и брыкалась, слепо отбиваясь.

Отабек попытался скинуть оцепенение, крепче сжал оружие и шагнул вперед.

– Эй, – сказал Юра и протянул руку. – Дай мне свой нож.

– Этот? – Отабек посмотрел вниз на горящее лезвие, испачканное кровью вампирши. – Но это…

Вампирша дотянулась до руки Юры и оцарапала его. Выругавшись от боли, тот вскочил на ноги.

– Просто дай сюда! – потребовал он.

Отабек защёлкнул лезвие в рукоять и бросил Юре прямо в руки – серебро замерцало из-за близости вампира.

Вампирша тяжело поднялась на ноги, покачнувшись, а на лице ее уже не было хищного выражения. Похоже, она совсем растерялась.

Выглядела она ужасно: лицо будто прошло пытку огнём, раны дымились, на пол сочилась темная кровь.

– Что ты творишь? – зарычав на Юру, тварь начала двигаться по часовой стрелке, обходя их тяжелой поступью.

Периферийным зрением Отабек следил за тем, как Юра, медленно обернувшись, отступал назад, пока не прижался к нему: теперь они стояли спина к спине. Склонив голову, он прошептал:

– В следующий раз, когда я схвачу ее, сделай то, что должен. Хорошо?

Здесь и сейчас Отабек вместе с одним вампиром пытался убить другого. Вселенная, казалось, хотела напомнить, что у него есть выбор. Или что он был. Когда-то. Но не теперь.

– Хорошо.

Вампирша, похоже, изучала их обоих, неустанно скользя между ними глазами.

– Значит, я убью вас обоих, – прорычала она.

Отабек задумался, станет ли Юра ждать нападения или первым бросится в атаку?

Ответ выяснился практически сразу же, стоило вампирше кинуться в его сторону. Юра мгновенно поменялся с ним местами, сбивая ее с толку. Едва не задев Отабека, оба вампира повалились на пол. Несколько секунд они боролись, как сцепившиеся в яростный клубок коты, но Отабек не мог разглядеть подробностей.

Затем раздался знакомый визг, они остановились, и Юра, оседлав вампиршу, вонзил нож ей в живот.

– Отабек! – крикнул он, но тот уже стоял рядом. Он рухнул на колени и вбил кол в её сердце. Вампирша выгнулась дугой, вставая на лопатки, кожа зашипела, и едкий дым взвился вверх. Отабек привычно задержал дыхание, отказываясь травиться этой гадостью, сколько бы раз ему уже ни приходилось это делать.

Тело упало на пол, как подрезанный цветок, когда остатки жизненной энергии вампирши выгорели дотла.

Ее ладони разжались и тяжело рухнули вниз, отпуская Юру.

Тот отпрянул назад, прикрыл на секунду глаза и сморщился от отвращения. Поднявшись и вытащив нож из тела, Юра сразу же бросил его на землю. Оружие простучало по полу, будто неуклюже аплодируя их победе.

Закрыв глаза, Юра проскользнул мимо к дальней стене и рухнул там.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Отабек. Голова раскалывалась, напоминая о вчерашней травме. За окном царило спокойствие. Отабек задумался, слышал ли кто-нибудь из жильцов или простых прохожих шум этой схватки. Если бы они услышали, наверняка разбежались бы молиться, чтобы их это миновало.

– Да, – слабо попытался убедить его Юра.

Отабек оглядел развороченную комнату. Пол устилало разбросанное серебро и оружие, предназначенное для медленного уничтожения вампиров.

– Чёрт, держись, – Отабек собрал пули обратно в коробку, спрятал пистолет и всё, что представляло опасность для вампира. Отабеку по-прежнему с трудом верилось, что он оказался в подобной ситуации: он еле передвигал ноги вокруг одного мертвого вампира, прибитого к полу (и это не могло не тревожить), и другого, наверняка уже слепшего от головной боли, но которого Отабек очень хотел видеть живым.

Он сунул всё в комод, потянулся снять цепочку, но передумал.

Когда он обернулся, Юра уже выпрямился, нечитаемым взглядом уставившись на труп вампирши.

– Зачем ты здесь? – решился спросить Отабек.

– Ты издеваешься?

Отабек вздохнул.

– Извини. Спасибо, что помог мне.

– Спас тебя, вообще-то.

Отабек промолчал, возможно, уступая гордыне, не позволяющей признать, что сегодня вечером его спасли.

Юра указал на окно, и он заметил, что порез на его руке уже почти затянулся.

– Я шел туда, где мы должны были встретиться, и увидел, как она вошла сюда. Кстати, что с тобой?

Точно. Отабек забыл о странном начале схватки.

– Я не в форме после вчерашнего. Но ещё... она будто загипнотизировала меня, хотя я не смотрел ей в глаза. – Отабек приложил руку к сердцу, вспоминая убаюкивающую магию. – Мне кажется, я больше не могу сопротивляться.

Он оглядел мёртвую вампиршу и следы крови по всей комнате. Он не знал, как протащить тело через лестничную клетку, не привлекая внимания других охотников.

– Что ж, мне придётся задержаться, – сказал Отабек. – Нужно всё убрать.

– Я возьму её на себя, – заявил Юра, и он испытал невероятное облегчение.

Юра наклонился и с завидной лёгкостью поднял тело вампирши на руки.

Он подошёл к открытому окну, и Отабек отвел взгляд от свисающих мёртвых рук, раскачивающихся туда-сюда, будто машущих ему на прощание.

– Увидимся, – сказал Юра и ушел.

Отабек отошел назад, пока не уперся в стену и, задержав дыхание, медленно сполз на пол. Только сейчас он понял, что с момента случайного приглашения чужого вампира в свой дом, старался дышать через раз.

Его жизнь превратилась в череду непредсказуемых встреч, стоило познакомиться с Юрой. Юрой, вампиром.

Изначально Отабек собирался принимать решение о возможном сотрудничестве только после намеченного разговора. Но произошедшее смешало все его чувства – очевидно, Юра продемонстрировал серьёзность своих намерений, запрыгнув в комнату Отабека и сразившись с одной из своих.

Он покачал головой. Можно всю ночь бороться со своими страхами и сомнениями, но что ему сейчас действительно нужно, так это встретиться с Юрой.

Только после этого Отабек сможет надеяться, что принял верное решение, хотя и продолжит брать с собой оружие для защиты, на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

На самом деле его беспокоила способность Юры сопротивляться или, по крайней мере, терпеть боль от серебра.

Он вспомнил, с какой решимостью Юра вырвал кол из своей руки, и вздрогнул.

Он заключал союз с очень могущественным вампиром. С тем, кто, возможно, даже не понимал ещё своей силы. И расслабиться рядом с ним Отабек не мог, даже несмотря на взаимные заверения в добрых намерениях.

Поэтому Отабек зарядил пистолет и сунул его в кобуру, почистил нож и достал новый кол, пряча его под куртку. Он, как мог, вымыл пол и стену, хотя казалось, что кровь вампира въелась повсюду. Ему понадобится ковёр, чтобы скрыть тёмные пятна, красующиеся теперь на деревянном полу.

***

Ночное небо затянуло облаками, почти полностью скрывшими бледную луну.

Засунув руки в карманы и не оборачиваясь, Отабек шагал в ночи так, что полы куртки развевались в такт его стремительным движениям. Тусклые фонари и окна квартир слабо освещали путь.

Он никак не мог придумать себе алиби на случай, если встретится с другим охотником. Может, прикинуться дурачком и заявить, что не понимает всей опасности ночных прогулок в одиночку. Но охотники, обладающие проницательностью Юри и Виктора, не поверят в эту чушь.

Нужное заброшенное здание находилось на тёмной стороне улицы, едва освещенное луной. Ни одна тень не двигалась.

Двери открылись с сильным скрежетом, и Отабек стиснул зубы, напоминая себе, что он тут не на охоте.

Наконец, спрятавшись от ветра, Отабек толкнул дверь ногой, достал из кармана свечу и зажёг.

Когда дверь закрылась, пламя озарило помещение, будто единственная звёздочка в ночи. Отабек едва не подпрыгнул, заметив Юру, прислонившегося к стене в нескольких шагах от входа.

Взглядом он следил за Отабеком, а в глазах отражался свет свечи. Волосы падали на лицо, и видно было лишь эти глаза.

От вида Юры, дожидающегося его в темноте, Отабек почувствовал что-то странное. Что-то темное и незнакомое. Оно скручивалось в желудке, но не вызывало тошноты.

Отабек проигнорировал это ощущение и кивнул Юре, жестом показывая, что готов слушать.

– Славно, – сказал Юра. В его голосе не звучало ни гипнотического обольщения, ни отвратительного вампирского шипения. Отабек вновь спросил себя, а что он, в сущности, знает об этих тварях.

– Расскажи мне о своей битве с Сэлом. Просто чтобы я понимал, что ты знаешь.

Отабек не рассчитывал, что придётся что-то рассказывать. Прислонившись к стене с другой стороны от двери, поодаль от вампира, он держал перед собой свечу и задавался вопросом, насколько хорошо вампиры могут видеть в темноте? Выглядел ли он для Юры так, будто сжимал в руках фонарь, ярко освещающий всю комнату?

Вздохнув, он попытался воскресить в памяти всё возможное.

– Сэл – один из самых ужасных вампиров, которых когда-либо видел этот город. Единственный из тех, кого я знаю, кто как-то себя называл.

– У всех нас есть имена, – перебил Юра.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Отабек. Он учтёт это. – Итак, мы заметили, что у Сэла был свой почерк в убийствах. В основном жертвами становились молодые люди, подростки и, что хуже всего, дети. Любая смерть ужасна, но дети…

Отабек замолчал на мгновение и краем глаза взглянул Юру, оценивая реакцию, но тот даже не шелохнулся. Отабек решил для себя, что вампиру вряд ли интересно слушать о переживаниях охотника по поводу убийства и поедания людей. Поэтому он продолжил:

– Не нужно объяснять, что с таким раскладом в городе началась паника. Охотники целенаправленно взялись за Сэла, и один из нас погиб от его рук. Мы патрулировали группами. И однажды ночью... он пришел. Его засекли после очередного убийства. Мы оказались в нужном месте в нужное время. Началась битва, но рядом с ним было... двое соратников, я бы так сказал. А с нашей стороны – я и ещё трое наших.

– Кто погиб?

– Один из охотников. Два других вампира. А ещё мы думали, что убили Сэла. Но...

– Кто думал, что убил Сэла?

Отабек смотрел на огонёк, нахмурив брови.

– Я думал, что убил.

– Точно.

Отабек прищурился. Он посмотрел на Юру, но его силуэт расплывался в свете пламени.

– Ты действительно был там? Что ты видел?

– Лишь издалека. Продолжай.

– Я вбил в него кол, – вздохнул Отабек. – Но, по-видимому, что-то упустил, и он смог просто притвориться мёртвым. Я помню, что не был тогда уверен, попал ли в сердце, но он не реагировал... как реагируют обычно. Он прекратил сопротивляться. Я никогда не сталкивался с тем, чтобы вампир сдавался. – Отабек сделал паузу. – Кроме тебя.

Юра усмехнулся.

– А потом ты на секунду отвернулся, и он исчез?

– Да.

– Окей. Я расскажу тебе, что Сэл делал тогда и что продолжает делать сейчас.

Ноги Отабека затекли от вынужденной неподвижности. И хоть Юра тоже не двигался, Отабек, готовясь внимательно слушать, смирился со своими человеческими потребностями и сел на пол, поставив перед собой свечу.

– Сэл жаждет власти и контроля. У него есть соратники, ты прав. И сейчас их стало намного больше. Эти вампиры нападают на других вампиров.

Отабек подался вперед.

– Что?

– Не знаю, в курсе вы или нет, но если вампир пьет кровь другого вампира, полностью истощая его, то таким образом как бы… сам становится сильнее.

Отабека так это потрясло, что он потерял дар речи и просто ждал следующих слов Юры, не отрывая взгляда от мерцающего пламени и воска, медленно капающего вниз по свече.

– Не навсегда. Нужно постоянно подпитываться таким же образом. Но нельзя просто пить других. Это не утоляет голод. Поэтому они убивают и людей, и вампиров.

– А почему это волнует тебя?

Юрий фыркнул.

– В таких условиях довольно трудно выжить. Воевать со своими же? В смысле, люди, конечно, довольно слабые, но я не настолько глуп, чтобы забыть, что рано или поздно вы можете начать уничтожать нас бомбами, сброшенными на целые города. Вы готовы пожертвовать друг другом, лишь бы избавиться от нескольких из нас.

Отабек наблюдал за Юрой, все еще переваривая новую информацию. А тот резко оттолкнулся от стены и пересек пространство между ними, зацепив большими пальцами петли для ремня брюк. Ткань оттянулась немного вниз, обнажая бледную кожу на боках и бёдрах.

Отабек и раньше думал, что из всех вампиров, с которыми он сталкивался, Юра определенно был самым опасным. Он легко мог представить, как обычный горожанин попадёт под влияние его вампирского обольщения.

Юра остановился перед ним и, присев на корточки, упёрся локтями в колени. Глянул на Отабека сквозь пламя свечи прямо и бесстрашно.

– Я хочу, чтобы он, блядь, исчез, пока его идеи не распространились за пределы этого сраного места. – Юра усмехнулся. – Ты поможешь мне?

– Почему ты решил, что меня это заинтересует?

Отабек, кажется, уже и так знал ответ, но хотел услышать это лично, понять ход мыслей и рассуждений Юры.

Тот фыркнул и коротко рассмеялся. Вместо того чтобы ответить сразу, он окинул Отабека взглядом с головы до ног. Отабек тяжело сглотнул, в который раз задаваясь вопросом, какие же мысли роятся в этой симпатичной голове. В голове вампира.

Он не стал дожидаться, пока они встретятся глазами, чтобы заговорить. Вместо этого Юра уставился на его горло.

Возможно, ему просто очень нравилось играть с Отабеком.

– Я решил, что такой храбрый охотник на вампиров, герой города, захочет получить второй шанс убить того, кого упустил. И ещё потому, что теперь, если ты откажешься, а на меня, блядь, нападёт один из этих уродов, то у меня всегда остаётся шанс откупиться, сдав тебя. И не забудь, теперь у меня есть доступ в твой дом, – по его лицу расплылась широкая и жуткая улыбка, когда он наконец встретился глазами с Отабеком.

Вот оно. Шантаж. Наконец тварь показала свою сущность.

Но Отабек не собирался отступать. Не дождётся. На самом деле в эту игру могли играть двое. Он так же упёрся локтями в колени, подаваясь вперёд, пока не почувствовал жар свечи под подбородком.

– А когда мы убьём Сэла? Что тогда?

Глаза Юры распахнулись, и Отабек мог поспорить, что увидел, как расширились его зрачки. Улыбка на лице Юры стала шире некуда, а язык быстро пробежал по нижней губе, прежде чем он заговорил.

– Думаю, нам следует дожить до этого момента и тогда уже решать, что нам делать друг с другом.

Отабек уже видел этот дикий взгляд на его лице, когда тот не мог перестать пялиться на его горло и подбираться все ближе, будто играя со своей добычей.

Вампирский голод. Юра безмерно хотел Отабека. Но каким-то образом желание сначала победить великое зло, прежде чем попытаться заманить его в свои сети, перевешивало. Скорее всего, он получал извращённое удовольствие от того, что Отабек был рядом. Может, он думал, что Отабек не сможет разглядеть, что скрывается под его масками, однажды полностью доверится ему и попадёт в смертельную ловушку.

Но Отабек хотел убить Юру не меньше. В конце концов, они сразятся друг с другом. Он понимал это, иначе и быть не могло. К тому времени они, без сомнения, узнают друг о друге достаточно, чтобы бой получился интересным.

– Хорошо, – согласился Отабек. – Но ты говорил, что меня это действительно заинтересует. Ты можешь предложить что-то ещё?

Юра на мгновение оказался дезориентирован, вероятно, думая, что Отабек уже прочно попал в его сети, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Отабек, я вампир, – имя он произнес медленно и распевно. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что я могу рассказать тебе очень много секретов.

– Это всё, что я хотел услышать. – Отабек улыбнулся. – Договорились.

Он протянул руку.

Юра дёрнулся, словно решив, что Отабек держит в руке заряженный серебром пистолет.

Через мгновение они уже пожимали руки, и Отабек отметил про себя, что ладонь Юры стала теплее, чем в их первую встречу.

– В деле Сэла мне не понятны два момента, – добавил Отабек, когда они разорвали рукопожатие.

– М? – Юра не двигался, всё так же пристально глядя на Отабека.

– Во-первых, вампир умирает от полной потери крови?

– Сам знаешь, что нет, – ответил Юра. И он был прав. – Для людей это было бы забавно, а? Нет, мы просто становимся ничего не соображающей неразумной оболочкой, одержимой жаждой убийства. Насколько я могу судить из того, что видел сам. И что-то мне подсказывает, ты сталкивался с такими.

Отабек, конечно, имел дело с подобными тварями. И это отчасти объясняло, почему Юра так сильно отличался от других… других.

– Следующий вопрос?

– Почему Сэл охотится на детей?

Глаза Юры словно потухли. Он немного отпрянул назад.

– Потому что они вкуснее.

Желудок Отабека сжался от злости и ужаса одновременно. Он почти решился сию же минуту разорвать сделку с этим дьяволом, выхватить кол и убить его.

– По крайней мере, мне так рассказывали, – добавил Юра с ухмылкой. Отабек не смог улыбнуться в ответ.

Юра перекатился с пятки на носок и поднялся на ноги.

– Я знаю, где прячутся некоторые из этих вампиров. Хотя понятия не имею, где Сэл.

Отабек поднялся за ним, по-прежнему держа свечу.

– В первую очередь нам нужно потренироваться.

– Что? Я не...

– Думаю, это будет полезно нам обоим, – продолжил Отабек. – Сейчас мы работаем вместе. Я не какой-то... – он вздохнул, отступая. – Мои силы основаны лишь на тренировках тела и разума, а не на инстинктах. И, хоть это действительно ужасно странно, и я даже представить не мог, что когда-нибудь скажу это вампиру, но после того, что произошло сегодня, из нас может получиться отличная команда.

Юра снова широко распахнул глаза, но на этот раз это не было дешевым трюком для проверки. Он моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем вернуться к своей обычной беспечной манере поведения.

– Ладно-ладно. И когда же мы начнем эти тренировки?

Отабек оглядел пустую комнату перед собой.

– Почему бы не сейчас?

Юра отступил на несколько шагов назад, разминая плечи и потягиваясь. Казалось, он сбрасывал все человеческое, что демонстрировал до этого, освобождаясь и становясь похожим на кошку.

– Хорошо, человек, – поддразнил он. – Вытряхивай серебро из пистолета, я в деле.

Отабек только моргнул, а Юра уже растворился в темноте.


	3. Chapter 3

Отабек проснулся поздно.

Сонный, он сел на кровати, постепенно приходя в себя. А потом вспомнил вчерашние события.

Полдень, наверняка, уже наступил. Он пробыл рядом с Юрой, пока тот не бросил взгляд на разбитое окно.

– Солнце всходит, – пробормотал он.

Они быстро попрощались и договорились встретиться следующим вечером на том же месте.

Отабек зевнул – отдохнуть нормально так и не получилось. Он, конечно, привык бодрствовать ночами, но не так долго, как с Юрой.

Обучение шло успешно, Отабек оказался прав. Юра ему многое объяснил – например, как вампиры чувствуют и воспринимают окружающий мир. А Отабек рассказал ему, как противостоять некоторым охотникам и что к каждому вампиру нужен свой подход.

Юре оказалось сложнее сражаться, так как в бою он не мог пользоваться тем же оружием, что и Отабек, и при этом не навредить себе.

Отабек намеренно избегал этой темы в разговорах, потому что Юра пару раз все же попытался.

До наступления темноты Отабек был свободен, поэтому посвятил несколько часов наведению порядка в разгромленной спальне и чистке оружия.

В три часа кто-то постучался.

– Это Юри, – произнесли за дверью.

Отабек приоткрыл дверь ровно настолько, чтобы выглянуть наружу.

–Доброе утр… день, Юри.

– Отабек, – Юри улыбался. С раскрасневшимися щеками он казался хрупким в охотничьем костюме. Полы черного плаща закрывали колени. – Просто хотел проверить, все ли у тебя в порядке.

– Все хорошо. Спасибо.

Юри попытался заглянуть ему через плечо, и Отабек заволновался.

– Как дела в штаб-квартире? – он попытался отвлечь внимание.

Юри вздохнул и посмотрел на Отабека.

– С ними все нормально. Минако хочет, чтобы мы с Виктором разыскали того вампира, с которым вы столкнулись. Она попыталась расспросить Джей-Джея, но это не отменяет того факта, что вампир хорошо прячется.

– Рано или поздно его найдут, – признал Отабек. – Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Юри снова попытался заглянуть внутрь.

– Ты точно уверен, что в порядке?

– Думаю, скоро ты кое-что обо мне услышишь. По работе.

Юри радостно засветился и, кажется, успокоился.

– Хорошо, – он отступил и отсалютовал, – не торопись. Надеюсь, мы увидимся в ближайшее время.

Отабек попрощался и запер дверь.

Он наврал с три короба. Ложь, словно ядовитый тяжелый липкий ком, осела в желудке.

***

– Все вампиры по-разному гипнотизируют, у некоторых получается не так хорошо. Но я буду стараться, – Юра повернулся. – И ты тоже сопротивляйся.

– Почему та вампирша оказалась такой сильной?

– Она пользоваться теми же приёмами, что и Сэл. Или же она просто мастер в этом.

– Значит, ты никогда не пил кровь других вампиров? – поинтересовался Отабек.

– Фу. Нет, – взгляд Юры мгновенно потемнел.

Отабек почувствовал, что его засасывает. Юра провел рукой по волосам, и Отабек сглотнул. Концентрация и здравомыслие отправились к чёрту.

Юра обнажил зубы и медленно облизнулся. Отабек неотрывно следил за ним. Юра казался таким безобидным, таким восхитительным.

Связные мысли улетучились.

Юра все еще носил разорванную одежду. В эту безоблачную ночь в свете луны его тело пленяло изяществом и красотой.

Луна и Юра были словно связаны, оба столь прекрасные, непостижимые. Будто холодный ветер в лесу или непроглядная ночная темнота у озера.

Юра что-то сказал, но Отабек его не услышал, словно околдованный взглядом. Не по-настоящему, конечно. Но это было сродни волшебству, тому, как хищник парализует добычу взглядом и тихим шипением.

Точно. Хищник и добыча… Отабек словно вынырнул из небытия.

Он стоял практически вплотную к Юре: дернувшись, он почувствовал что-то под рукой и посмотрел вниз.

Его рука лежала у Юры на талии, а кончики пальцев задевали холодную кожу в прорехах рубашки. Отабек отшатнулся.

– Как быстро, – вздохнул он.

– Да не особо, – Юра поскучнел. – Ты очень неохотно мне поддался. Честно говоря, немного жутко наблюдать, как человек становится таким похотливым, и не пытаться… Ну ты понимаешь.

Он вздрогнул. Отабек потупился, стараясь не раскраснеться еще больше.

– Удивительно, что ты смог освободиться. Я не стал тратить много сил, но все равно старался. Я видел, как ты сопротивлялся, когда мы только встретились, так что…

Они тренировались несколько дней, встречаясь по ночам, испытывая друг друга на прочность.

Но Отабек с нетерпением ждал грядущего прогресса. Их тренировки в основном сводились к попыткам противостояния вампирскому гипнозу и обучению технике их непредсказуемых движений.

Юра ничему кроме боевых приемов с Отабеком научиться не мог.

Их дуэт пройдет проверку, как только они выйдут на совместную охоту.

Отабек с трудом мог в это поверить. Охотиться на вампиров с другим вампиром.

Он увернулся от напавшего сзади Юры и чуть не врезался в него, когда упёрся дулом пистолета тому в грудь. Юра споткнулся и уставился на него, затем поднял голову и гордо улыбнулся. Отабек задумался, чем он вообще руководствовался, когда заключал этот союз.

Юра выполнял свою часть сделки, и Отабек решил, раз уж вампир может играть честно, то и сам он сможет.

С другой стороны, он утомился от ночных встреч и жаждал убивать. Возможно, потому, что охота на вампира убедила бы его в том, что он поступает правильно, доверившись одному из них.

– У меня есть идея. Пока мы не зашли слишком далеко.

Юра выпрямился. Он стоял в тени, рядом с краем лунной дорожки, что падала с крыши.

– Как долго до рассвета ты вытерпишь?

Юра прищурился и вздрогнул.

– Чего конкретно ты хочешь?

***

– Кажется, я передумал.

Отабек закатил глаза:

– И что прикажешь с этим делать?

Он пихнул стопку с одеждой и обувью Юре – Юра отшатнулся, не скрывая отвращения.

– Как ты можешь ходить в этом? Неужели это удобно?

– Ну а что вообще на тебе сейчас? – Отабек окинул взглядом старые штаны и разодранную рубашку.

– Одежда как одежда, – огрызнулся Юра.

– Это ведь вещи, в которых ты обратился?

– Ты имеешь в виду, в которых _меня обратили_, человек? – Юра демонстративно отвернулся от него.

Отабек снова прижал стопку к груди:

– Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Юра фыркнул и вырвал вещи из рук Отабека так резко, что тот чуть не завалился следом.

– Это личное, – отрезал Юра. – Ладно, я это надену. Ты уверен, что меня никто не заметит?

– Ты будешь выглядеть как суровый охотник.

– Прямо как ты.

Эту реплику Отабек оставил без ответа, только поджал губы. Пока что он чувствовал зверя, но не охотника.

Юра шагнул к окну.

– Встретимся здесь перед рассветом, – произнося последнее слово, он скривился.

– А ты куда?

Юра перегнулся через подоконник.

– Не твое дело, чем я занимаюсь без тебя, – и ушел.

Отабек подошел к окну и выглянул наружу – без всякой надежды увидеть Юру, – и его, конечно же, там не оказалось.

На небе все еще бледнела луна, но новый день уже готовился вступить в свои права, а им с Юрой предстояло воплотить в жизнь замысел Отабека.

***

– Оу, – сдавленно выдохнул Отабек.

Юра стоял возле своей квартиры – в куртке, которую вручил ему Отабек. Он дал ему и ботинки: не мог же Юра бродить по городу босиком, не привлекая к себе внимания. Отабек и не предполагал, что кожаная куртка способна так изменить облик. Она хорошо смотрелась на Юре, особенно когда он вот так стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел в пол. Из чистого упрямства Юра не застегнулся, но в целом выглядел он нормально – настолько, чтобы случайные прохожие ничего не заподозрили. Сейчас для Юры было важно не отсвечивать, когда они выйдут на ночную охоту.

Серое утреннее небо заволокли тучи, и они старались успеть к открытию магазина, чтобы Юре не пришлось подвергать себя лишнему риску.

– Надеюсь, ты рад, – буркнул Юра. Отабек ничего на это не ответил.

– Тебе идет, – только и сказал он.

Он пошел вперед, Юра двинулся следом, пробормотав что-то насчет ощутимой тяжести своего нового гардероба. И внезапно вздрогнул, стоило лишь распахнуться ближайшей к ним двери здания.

– Нужно слиться с толпой, – шепнул Отабек.

– Я и так, блядь, стараюсь изо всех сил, – Юра бросил на него свирепый взгляд, но сразу отвернулся. – Черт, как тут светло!

Под глазами у Юры залегли темные тени. Выглядел он уставшим. Отабек ощутил укол вины, но тут же подавил в себе это чувство.

– Ты просто опусти голову. Солнце ведь наверняка не взойдет в ближайшие полчаса.

Нервное напряжение возрастало по мере того, как на улицах становилось людно. Никто бы и не заподозрил в нём вампира, прогуливающегося по улицам перед рассветом, но тем не менее в каждом взгляде, брошенном на них с Юрой, чувствовался страх перед хищником, затаившимся поблизости.

Присутствие Отабека уже само по себе было отвлекающим маневром. Появление охотника на улицах в столь ранний час нельзя было назвать штатным событием: как правило, это означало, что где-то недавно произошло убийство. Несколько человек помахали ему рукой, кое-кто поздоровался. Большинство же спешило ретироваться, видя во всем этом предзнаменование пришествия вампиров. Прямо здесь и сейчас.

К месту назначения они прибыли, когда хозяин магазина отпирал входную дверь.

– Ах, – воскликнул господин Клайден, приветливо им улыбаясь. – Здравствуйте, охотник Отабек и...

– Доброе утро, – прервал его Отабек. Он попробовал улыбнуться самой теплой из имеющихся в арсенале улыбок, чтобы отвлечь внимание от Юры, старающегося избегать зрительного контакта. – Это мой новый ученик. Эм… Юрио.

Юра сразу напрягся, и Отабеку захотелось пнуть себя за то, что использовал такое идиотское прозвище.

– Благодарю вас за оказанную помощь, впрочем, как всегда, – хозяин магазина придержал дверь, пропуская их. – Проходите.

Сделав несколько шагов, Юра остановился и весь как-то сжался, оцепенел. Отабек встал между ним и хозяином магазина и сделал вид, что внимательно изучает товары на прилавке.

Места здесь оказалось немного: всего-то несколько полок и стол, заставленный оберегами и талисманами якобы против вампиров. Некоторые из них выглядели откровенно смехотворно, как, например, мешочки с травами, чесноком и молотым серебром, которые чаще всего покупались горожанами для отпугивания вампиров.

Именно здесь Отабек приобрел серебряные пули и оружие – господин Клайден, к слову, получил церковное благословение на продажу кольев. Частичка этой веры сделала продаваемые им товары лучшим оружием против вампиров: люди точно так же верили в то, что стены их домов оградят от тварей, снующих снаружи.

Верили ровно до тех пор, пока эти твари не нападали.

В общем-то, далеко не все товары господина Клайдена можно было с полной уверенностью считать пригодными к использованию, но человеческий страх – отличный двигатель торговли.

План состоял в том, чтобы Юра выбрал для Отабека самое мощное оружие. И в данный момент пришла очередь Юры разглядывать товар, Отабеку же нужно было отвлечь господина Клайдена, чтобы тот не заметил, как разные предметы начнут поблескивать в присутствии вампира.

Отабек облокотился о стойку, как только господин Клайден встал за прилавок.

– Можно мне еще банку серебра?

– Конечно! – господин Клайден потянулся к полке за спиной, чтобы достать то, что обычно покупал Отабек.

– Как идут дела? Я недели две не заходил.

– Да так, – нахмурившись, сказал господин Клайден, – средне, но сегодня, думается мне, работы будет хоть отбавляй.

– И почему же? – Отабек потрогал бумажник в кармане.

Господин Клайден выставил банку на прилавок.

– Это всё, или господин Юрио ещё выбирает?

– Да, пусть выберет что-нибудь на свой вкус. Так почему сегодня будет много работы?

– Плохие события приводят к хорошим продажам, – с подчеркнутой важностью проговорил господин Клайден. Обычно Отабека раздражали такие неспешные беседы, но сегодня приходилось поддерживать разговор.

– Вот как. И что, в самом деле есть повод для опасения?

– О-о-о, – господин Клайден отложил в сторону квитанцию и попытался заглянуть Отабеку за плечо, но тот подвинулся и загородил ему обзор. – Вы не слышали? Мисс Кларк вчера скончалась.

Отабека как обухом по голове ударили.

– Что, простите?

Господин Клайден кивнул, в его глазах заблестели слезы.

– Да, я обнаружил её мертвой час назад. И... её укусили. А прямо сейчас должны сжечь.

– О боже, – Отабек сжал в руке бумажник. – Жуть какая.

– Та ещё жуть! Ад кромешный. Весь ужас в том, что нападение произошло практически в центре города. Как тут не задуматься о собственной жизни?

Рядом с Отабеком неслышно появился Юра, дрожащими руками торопливо скинул товары на прилавок и отошёл в сторону.

– Эмм… Вот это подойдёт, – произнёс он как можно более робко.

– Ну, в общем, это всё, – кивнул Отабек. Он встал между Юрой и господином Клайденом, пододвинул покупки ближе.

Отабек внимательно рассмотрел то, что подобрал для него Юра, пока хозяин магазина подсчитывал стоимость товаров и прибавлял их к чеку.

Отабек расплатился за серебряный кинжал с особой гравировкой, еще один кол и маленький холщовый мешочек и спрятал все под куртку.

Хотя ему и хотелось расспросить Юру о его выборе, некоторое время Отабек шёл молча.

Очередное убийство. Если бы тот вечер он не провёл с Юрой, то мисс Кларк, возможно, осталась бы жива. Эта мысль пробудила в нём горячее желание действовать. Словно пелена с глаз упала. Скоро он будет в строю и прикончит того ублюдка, который лишил жизни мисс Кларк.

– Ты её знал? – спросил Юра. – Погибшую женщину.

– Её убили. Да, знал, она помогала с открытием приюта.

– Понятно.

– Кто бы её ни убил, клянусь, я… – он вздохнул. Юра промолчал. Отабек решил, что пришла пора вспомнить о насущных делах.

– Ну… И что тут у нас?

– То, от чего у меня, блядь, стынет кровь.

– Ты в порядке?

– Мне нужно выспаться.

Они прервались, потому что женщина, подметавшая снаружи магазина, помахала рукой. Отабек улыбнулся ей в ответ.

– Что в этой сумке?

– Понятия не имею. Какая-то херня. Как будто какое-то животное обоссало то, что там лежит. Тебе стоит вывешивать эту штуку за окно, если ты не хочешь чтобы я приходил. Запах с ног валит.

– Эм… – они почти дошли до квартиры Отабека. – Ты доберешься один? Я мог бы тебя проводить…

– Нет!

Юра отшатнулся от Отабека.

– Я пошел. Увидимся вечером, Отабек, на нашей первой охоте.

И Юра будто растворился в тенях переулка.

Отабек очень хотел проследить за ним и убедиться, что он добрался до убежища, но не стал.

***

Они встретились после восхода луны.

Юра стоял через дорогу и выглядел как в ту ночь – убийственно. Отабек подошел ближе и заметил, что лунный свет отражается в его глазах, словно у дикого животного, прячущегося в лесу.

По крайней мере он надел куртку.

Они кивнули друг другу и отправились на окраину города, где, по словам Юры, жила одна из стай Сэла.

Город словно вымер с наступлением темноты. Отабек чутко прислушивался, пытаясь уловить звуки борьбы. Он гадал, будет ли Юра сражаться на его стороне, если они встретят вампира не из стаи Сэла.

– Там, – сказал Юра.

Они стояли за углом швейного магазина. Отабек немного высунулся, чтобы оценить обстановку. Юра топтался у него за спиной, прижимаясь к кирпичной стене.

– Он прикончил одного из наших прошлой ночью. Убил.

– С ним будет много хлопот?

– Понятия не имею, так что будь осторожен. Если я учую еще одного – скажу.

Через дорогу кто-то отодвинул занавеску в окне. Желтый свет падал на дорогу перед ними, высвечивая камни, поэтому Юра и Отабек замерли.

Кто бы это ни был, он, видимо, все же заметил их или что-то еще, потому что занавески быстро задернули.

Отабек надеялся, что его не узнали: он не сообщил в участок о возвращении к работе, а уж тем более в паре с кем-то. Он заготовил несколько сомнительных алиби на этот случай, но все равно следовало быть осторожным.

– Ты готов?

– Дождаться не могу.

– Вперед, – приказал Отабек.

Они быстро пересекли улицу. Отабек вытащил пистолет и приготовился, Юра же держал руки в карманах.

Подул ветер, и полы их одежды разлетелись, словно знамена.

Юра глубоко вдохнул.

– Двое. Он и еще один.

Отабек крепче сжал пистолет. Свет луны отразился от фасада здания, которое в ночной мгле походило на торчащее из земли надгробие.

Ступени скрипнули, когда они поднялись на крыльцо.

– Как он вошел внутрь? – спросил Отабек.

– Вряд ли тут кто-то живет.

– А.

– Наверное, спрятался на чердаке или что-то в этом роде.

Для начала Отабек осторожно повернул ручку двери, но она оказалась заперта.

– Скорее всего, он пробрался через какую-то дыру или через окно.

Юра отступил, всматриваясь в витрину магазина. На лице застыла злоба. Он вынул руки из карманов и растопырил пальцы.

– Подожди, я в этом профи, – Юра посмотрел в сторону здания и приготовился выскочить.

– Юра, – позвал Отабек, пытаясь говорить шепотом, – они знают.

Щелкнул замок.

Отабеку ничего не оставалось, как быстро действовать, не задумываясь особо над тем, кто ждет их внутри. Он дернул за ручку и распахнул дверь, выхватил фаер из кармана и чиркнул им о стену, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась. Тот заискрил и зашипел, когда Отабек ворвался в магазин.

Он почувствовал, как Юра проскользнул мимо.

Выставив пистолет, Отабек осмотрел комнату, мебель и шкафы, тонувшие в тени и отблесках вспышки. Зрелище навевало ужас. Юра куда-то исчез.

От движения новые тени заплясали на полу.

Он повернулся и успел заметить, как что-то исчезло за стойкой, сверкая глазами и тихо рыча. Вряд ли это была их главная цель, но ее тоже следовало устранить.

В комнате воцарилась неразбериха, и вампир, прячущийся от Отабека, прыгнул на прилавок. Он обнажил клыки и издал звук, похожий на шипение и рык, совсем черные глаза и иссиня-белая кожа делали его похожим на гниющий труп. Падаль, которую дважды убили.

«Безрассудное и глупое существо», – подумал Отабек и выстрелил, когда оно бросилось на него.

Вампир шлепнулся на пол и задергал конечностям. Он шипел, мучительно пытаясь хоть как-то защитить себя, и неотрывно наблюдал за Отабеком, словно не мог думать ни о чем, кроме терзавшего его голода.

Отабек снова выстрелил – в плечо, и обе пули застряли в плоти, сверкая словно раскалённые добела угли.

Вампир взвыл громче и попытался доползти до него.

Отабек отпихнул его, сжимая в одной руке кол, и ударил, навалившись всем телом, пока задушенный визг не стих.

В другой комнате тоже дрались, поэтому, не задумываясь, Отабек вломился туда, сжимая в руках пистолет. Фаер погас, но слабый свет проникал сквозь щели внутрь.

На его глазах Юра отлетел назад и, сгруппировавшись, приземлился, впиваясь когтями в доски пола.

Юра, оскалившись, вглядывался в угол комнаты. Отабек вынырнул и выстрелил, но промахнулся, потому что вампир внезапно оказался рядом с ним.

Кажется, он был выше и словно шептал что-то насмешливое. Отабек пробила дрожь: он почувствовал, как его одурманивают, заставляя поверить, что он в безопасности. Сознание грозило выйти из-под контроля.

Но он вспомнил о главной цели, и это быстро помогло ему опомниться и сбросить дурман.

Что-то упало на пол – один из новых ножей Отабека сорвался с ремня. Юра сказал, что от этой гравировки на лезвии у него кружится голова. Нож оказался плохо закреплен в ножнах.

Юра схватил его за ручку и шагнул навстречу Отабеку: спина к спине, против общего врага.

Вампир, с которым они сражались, оказался сильным, и его явно обратили, когда он был совсем молодым. Даже вампирские чары не смогли сделать привлекательным его долговязое тело и кожу, натянутую на лице как барабан.

– Почему ты защищаешь человека? – он явно обращался к Юре, который слегка повернулся в сторону Отабека.

– После вас, – шепнул он.

Отабек выстрелил, не особо надеясь на успех и предполагая, что вампир попытается укрыться в комнате, а не снаружи. Он оказался прав, только вампир действовал слишком быстро и снова увернулся от пули. Чёрт! Отабек не мог тратить на него боезапас.

Он сунул пистолет в портупею и выхватил кол, как только вампир кинулся на него. Отабек попытался ударить его, но вампир уклонился и тут же отвлекся на что-то другое.

Отабек усмехнулся, когда понял, что Юра загнал нож вампиру в ногу.

– Грязно играете! – завопил вампир, кинувшись в сторону Отабека, но тот отмахнулся колом.

Юре отлично удавалось сбивать с ног и ставить подножки, Отабек сам в этом убедился.

Юра дернул вампира за окровавленную ногу, и тот упал. Отабек тяжело навалился на кол, и вампир слишком поздно вскинулся, пытаясь ему помешать.

Юра отвернулся, пока тело тлело и шипело, и Отабек тоже отошел подальше.

– Он оказался не так уж и силен.

Юра хмыкнул в ответ, встал и вытер руку о штаны. Свет луны падал через окно, не касаясь Юры.

– Он сглупил. Не рассчитывал, что я тоже вступлю в схватку. В любом случае я бы не позволил им до тебя добраться. Кстати, что со вторым?

– Я все сделал.

– И мы теперь должны сжечь их?

– Да, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Если бы вампир оказался один, я бы просто дождался утра и попросил кого-нибудь помочь мне избавиться от тела. Но я вряд ли смогу объяснить, как смог справиться сразу с двумя. Надо избавиться хотя бы от одного.

– Я могу его понести, – Юра попинал труп. – Просто скажи куда идти.

***

– Я в строю, – сказал Отабек. – Учитывая, что произошло прошлой ночью.

Отабек пришел в штаб-квартиру, а Минако оказалась единственной, кто работал там сегодня утром. Чтобы обмануть её, придётся постараться.

– Ах, да, – она не стала отрываться от бумаг, но потом добавила: – Как удачно ты наткнулся на одного из них вчера ночью.

– Это было несложно.

– Угу, – Минако пару мгновений смотрела на него поверх очков, Отабек честно выдержал ее взгляд и ждал. Выглядела Минако довольно сурово, но если кому-то удавалось завоевать ее уважение, то это было практически навсегда.

Отабек верил, что она его уважала – ну, в большинстве случаев. Хотя она и не общалась с ним так же непринужденно, как с остальными.

Минако отложила ручку и откинулась назад.

– Что ж, добро пожаловать обратно на службу, Отабек, – она протянула ладонь, и Отабек, зачем-то вспомнив, как держал за руку Юру, пожал её.

– Ты заберешь Джей-Джея обратно?

– Я как раз собирался это с тобой обсудить. После той ночи, думаю, мне не стоит брать кого-то в ученики. Я подверг его риску.

Она нахмурилась и склонила голову к плечу, а пряди волос соскользнули с него.

– Что-то не так? – он не мог долго ждать, потому что хотел вернуться на улицу – уже рассветало.

– Хорошо, – наконец сказала Минако, – я сообщу Джей-Джею. Он как раз скоро придет. Дай знать, когда будешь готов вернуться к наставничеству.

Отабек согласился и вышел, чувствуя спиной ее взгляд.

Этим мягким серым утром на город спустился прохладный туман, а небо заволокло тяжелыми облаками. В воздухе пахло грозой. На прошлой неделе было сухо, но сейчас явно намечался дождь.

На улицах толпились спешащие люди, опасающиеся, что утренний свет не сможет прорваться наружу из-за облаков.

Отабек словно пребывал на другой волне. Не здесь, но и не там.

Он почти повернул за угол в квартале от штаб-квартиры, когда услышал, как его окликнул знакомый голос.

Он вздохнул. Минако как обычно не стала терять время.

– Отабек, постой, – Джей-Джей добежал до него и немного запыхался, что, конечно, было непозволительно для будущего охотника. – Минако сказала, что ты заходил к ней.

– Джей-Джей, я…

– Подожди, – он поднял руку, прерывая его, но потом положил ее Отабеку на плечо и сжал, смягчая резкость своих интонаций.

Отабек вздрогнул от прикосновения.

– Я все понимаю, правда. Спасибо, что присматривал за мной. Даю слово, что первым вампиром, которого я собираюсь выследить, будет тот, встреченный нами в ту ночь. Я его запомнил и собираюсь найти.

В воцарившейся тишине Отабек мучительно пытался подобрать слова, чувствуя вину за весь этот хаос.

– Береги себя, Джей-Джей, – он вымученно улыбнулся и стряхнул с себя его руку.

Когда он повернул за угол, Юра материализовался в шаге позади него. Он шел, опустив голову и стараясь выглядеть непримечательно.

Похоже, только он настроился с ним на эту волну.

– Мне следует начать волноваться?

Отабек рассматривал камни под ногами, не сомневаясь в своем ответе, но по-прежнему медлил, пытаясь хоть как-то заглушить вину.

– Нет.


	4. Chapter 4

Отабек начал докладывать обо всех убитых ими вампирах. От помощи других охотников он отказывался, говоря каждому, что предпочитает работать один. Спорить никто не стал, по большей части из-за того, что он внезапно стал весьма успешен в своем деле.

Как бы Отабеку хотелось совсем избавиться от службы в штабе! Это была та еще морока: постоянно лгать и увиливать от вопросов.

Но ему была необходима финансовая поддержка, которую он получал из штаба. Когда-нибудь наступит день, и он снова станет обычным наёмником. Когда-нибудь.

Но летнее тепло сменилось осенней прохладой, а Сэла им с Юрой выследить по-прежнему не удавалось, так что этот счастливый день всё отдалялся.

Впрочем, дел у них хватало.

— Налево и вниз, — приказал Юра, и Отабек выстрелил из пистолета в указанном направлении, отводя взгляд. Ночь была безлунной, а мощность фаера почти на исходе. — _Фу-у_, займись-ка им. — Юра швырнул ему свой кол — в полёте его сияние чуть померкло, — а сам крутанулся на месте и вмазал еще одному вампиру в живот с ноги.

Отабек скривился при виде этого гротескного удара, от которого даже Юре сделалось не по себе. Отабек пнул руку, пытающуюся до него дотянуться, и вонзил кол.

Другая тварь от нанесенного Юрой удара проехалась по полу и впечаталась в стену. Отабек секунду следил за траекторией её движения, а затем пустил пулю — та прошла навылет. Тварь взвыла, и Отабек хотел уже взять другой кол, как вдруг что-то обрушилось на него сбоку. Он перекатился вместе с тварью, чувствуя очень близко взгляд, готовый пробраться в его разум и подчинить себе тело.

Воспользовавшись моментом, Отабек отпихнул вампира от себя, но костлявые руки намертво вцепились в его куртку.

Изворачиваясь, тварь старалась заползти на Отабека.

С коротким смешком Юра набросился на вампира: их короткая схватка быстро закончилась, когда Юра вдруг прижал вампира, и Отабеку хватило времени вонзить кол в грудь очередной твари.

Они покончили с ещё одним, а потом избавились от тел — сожгли на окраине города.

Как команда они стали только сильнее, сплочённее. В схватке преимущество почти всегда оставалось на их стороне: вампиров вводило в заблуждение Юрино присутствие.

По большей части им приходилось сталкиваться с несчастными жертвами других вампиров. Отабек задавался вопросом, росло ли их число или же просто перед охотой Юра заранее разыскивал самых уязвимых.

Его глубоко поражала Юрина готовность убить любого вампира. Сам Отабек не видел в этом сложности, поскольку рос с сознанием того, что вампиры — холодная бессердечная нежить. Но Юра каждый раз прикрывал глаза, когда Отабек вонзал кол в грудь очередному вампиру, отводил взгляд от их безжизненных лиц, когда они перетаскивали тела.

В город они возвращались вместе. Осеннюю темень позднего безветренного вечера пронизывал холод.

— Тебе тяжело их убивать? — осмелился спросить Отабек.

Юра вздёрнул голову и глянул на него, прищурившись. Отабек проследил за этим движением, за взметнувшимися волосами, и ему показалось, будто этот пронзительный взгляд пробил ему грудь.

— Нет, — ответил Юра после короткой паузы.

Отабек подождал пояснения, но, казалось, Юра продолжать не намерен.

Однако должно было быть что-то ещё.

Они прошли мимо горящего уличного фонаря, свет мигнул, выхватывая из тьмы силуэт Юры, вглядывающегося во тьму.

Отабек хорошо видел его шею, и как раз под кромкой Юриных волос он заметил два явных, бледных, давным-давно подживших следа. Укус, который не затянулся как следует, а скорее превратился в шрам, самой настоящей одой смертоносному яду вампиров.

Почему же он не замечал шрамов раньше?

Он снова попробовал представить Юру человеком, растерянным, оцепеневшим в лапах того, кто высасывал из него жизнь. Боролся ли Юра? Или всё случилось слишком быстро?

И кто это сделал?

Это было неважно, возможно, Юра и сам не знал. Вероятнее всего, он проснулся где-то совсем один, во тьме, показавшейся ему яснее белого дня, а разум затмевал небывалый голод.

Совсем невесело.

***

Небо затянули облака. В этой части города перегорело много уличных фонарей, и глаза Отабека начали болеть от напряжения, с которым он вглядывался в угловатые очертания домов. По большей части он доверял Юре и позволял ему вести их через темноту.

— Вон там, — быстро сказал Юра тихим голосом и указал на крыши в конце улицы.

— Что там? — Отабек видел, что это были всего лишь смутные очертания крыш под ночным небом.

— Что-то пробежало. Внизу горит свет.

В голосе Юры звучало разочарование: он явно не хотел сталкиваться с другими людьми.

Юра встал позади Отабека, когда тот постучал в дверь.

Та слегка приоткрылась, и наружу выглянул мужчина, выпуская на мостовую свет из дома.

— Господин, — приветственно кивнул Отабек. — Я заметил…

— Я тебя знаю, — сказал мужчина, ткнув пальцем в сторону Отабека. — Ты охотник. Что тебе здесь нужно?

Он перевел взгляд на Юру.

— Не припоминаю…

К подобному Отабек уже привык.

— Это помощник из другого города. Внутри есть кто-нибудь ещё?

Горожане всегда опасались возможной атаки на их семьи и старались запомнить, кого из охотников уже встречали.

Из-за спины мужчины, открывшего дверь, показался ещё один. При виде охотников глаза у него расширились.

— Только наша дочь. Она, наверное, уже спит. Что… Что-то случилось?

— Да. Возможно, нам удалось заметить, как кто-то вошёл в ваш дом.

Хозяева замерли, приоткрыв рты, а на лице проступил испуг — она не исчез, даже когда они отступили, чтобы впустить охотников.

А теперь немного манипуляций.

— Моему помощнику тоже можно? Вы уверены?

— Что? Конечно! Пожалуйста, входите.

Юра ворвался в дом и пролетел мимо двух мужчин. Отабек пронёсся следом, давая возможность юриным более острым чувствам вести их. В доме была одна-единственная комнатка, кухня и коридор с парой деревянных дверей.

Юра остановился в коридоре и молча посмотрел сначала на одну дверь, потом на другую. Один из хозяев начал что-то говорить, голос его дрожал, но Отабек не уловил ни слова.

Он встал позади Юры, прислушиваясь к тишине. Затем Юра кивнул, указывая на вторую дверь справа. Сделав пару шагов, они толчком распахнули ее.

В темной комнате на кровати виднелись две фигуры.

Вампир ещё не успел вонзить зубы, однако девушка уже была в трансе и обнимала его за шею.

Длинные волосы вампира падали ей на шею.

При звуке вторжения голова вампира дёрнулась, клыки обнажились, и тварь прошипела:

— Это вы, те самые.

Девушка в его руках моргнула.

Через секунду они оказались рядом с вампиром: Юра вырвал девушку из его лап, а Отабек уже тянулся за колом.

Юре не нравились миссии, когда приходилось устранять вампиров в жилых домах. Отабек прекрасно понимал почему. И всё же Юра вытащил нежить на улицу, а Отабек успокаивал семью, включая девушку, и чувствовал огромную радость, что по-прежнему спасает людей.

Он не скажет этого Юре, но после стольких стычек, проведённых с ним спина к спине, Отабек с трудом представлял себе, как будет справляться без Юры.

Но это очень опасная мысль.

Разумеется, они встречались не каждую ночь. Нет, порой Отабеку требовалось отоспаться, а порой и Юра занимался своими делами. Отабек старался о них не задумываться.

Выслушав слова благодарности от спасённой семьи, он вышел в ночь. Им с Юрой предстояло встретиться чуть дальше по улице и оттащить тело ещё одного вампира на окраину города.

***

На обратном пути начался снегопад. Сначала снег ложился легкими хлопьями, затем повалил гуще. Небо вытряхивало первый снег на землю.

Отабек запахнулся в куртку плотнее, Юра же шёл нараспашку. По выражению его лица Отабек не мог понять, о чём тот думал, впрочем, как и всегда, за исключением тех случаев, когда тот злился. Казалось, он даже не замечал, как ему на ресницы ложатся снежинки.

Улица перед ними освещалась только прямоугольником света, выплеснувшимся из окон бара — единственного места, которое могло рискнуть не закрывать двери в этот поздний час. Считалось, что алкоголь в крови неприятен вампирам и что этого будто бы достаточно, чтобы всякая нежить держалась от людей подальше, когда они, подвыпившие, возвращаются домой.

Отабек почти спросил, правда ли это, когда они подошли к окну, и он заглянул внутрь.

Минако сидела с кружкой за столиком у окна, а напротив неё расположилась женщина, которую Отабек раньше никогда не видел.

Глупость, но при виде начальницы Отабека охватила тревога. Он взял Юру за руку и оттащил в сторону, куда не доставал свет из окна.

— Погоди, — прошептал он. — Не заходи туда.

Юра вырвал запястье из хватки.

— Да что с тобой такое?

Он отвёл руку назад, как будто Отабек мог снова схватить её.

— Мина… То есть моя начальница сидит там у окна.

Юра посмотрел туда, потом на Отабека и ухмыльнулся.

— Шутишь? Она нас не видит — там слишком ярко. К тому же она, похоже, нетрезва.

Юра был прав, Минако действительно была пьяна. Она рассмеялась словам незнакомой женщины, откинувшись на спинку стула — тот чуть не опрокинулся, но Минако успела ухватиться за край стола и удержать равновесие.

Это всё только усугубляло.

Отабек не знал, как объяснить Юре, что Минако всегда обладала отличным чутьём, и чудо, что он столько времени действовал под самым её носом.

— Просто поверь, давай вернёмся и срежем через ту аллею.

Юра развернулся к Отабеку всем корпусом. Некоторое время он молчал и внимательно изучал Отабека.

— Что? Идём.

Отабек снова посмотрел в окно. Минако по-прежнему сидела там, подвыпившая, увлечённая разговором, но даже простое нахождение рядом с ней не давало Отабеку ослабить бдительность.

— Я до сих пор даже не задумывался об этом, — медленно сказал Юра, и на лице его появилась жутковатая улыбка, — но до этого момента я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты чего-то боялся. Как у тебя это получается?

— Я и не боюсь, — слишком быстро возразил Отабек. — Просто волнуюсь.

— Я знаю, когда люди боятся, Отабек. Или думал, что знаю. Но ты её определённо боишься.

Отабек собрался возразить, но сердце тяжело застучало в груди от того, как напряжённо Юра посмотрел на него, будто его предполагаемый страх заразен. На секунду он зацепился за эту мысль, а затем так же быстро отбросил её.

На лице Юры едва угадывалась улыбка — так плотно он сжал губы. Отабек заметил, как тот сглотнул, и решил, что пора проваливать отсюда.

— Если я и напуган, то только потому, что она без колебаний убьёт нас обоих.

Пусть Юра красуется, стоя на свету, если ему так хочется. Отабек развернулся и пошёл вниз по улице.

Юра быстро нагнал его и легко зашагал рядом.

— Тебя — может быть. Сомневаюсь, что она убьёт меня, — сказал он.

— Мне сложно представить мир, в котором она убила бы меня, оставив тебя в живых.

Порывы ветра бросали снег прямо им в лицо, и холодные хлопья не хотели таять даже на теплой коже Отабека. Приходилось идти, опустив глаза.

— Она не выглядела такой уж опасной. Дойди до дела, вдвоём мы смогли бы с ней справиться. — Юра явно шутил, но Отабек скривился.

— Не смешно.

Вокруг стало как будто темнее, снег ледяной крупой впивался в кожу.

Они объединились, чтобы убить Сэла, и только для этого. Если они столкнутся с кем-то из охотников, и Отабеку придётся выбирать между Юрой и одним из своих, тогда…

Они с самого начала решили, как всё закончится. Однако сейчас это не казалось таким уж реальным.

Сквозь снег Отабек взглянул на Юру: тот больше не ухмылялся, как будто мог сожрать Отабека: теперь его лицо казалось задумчивым и печальным. Светлые волосы припорошил снег. И Отабек подумал о волчеягоднике, который зацветёт у дома, когда закончится зима.

Тишину снегопада больше ничего не нарушало.

***

Выпавший той ночью снег растаял. Потом выпал снова — и растаял вновь. Сегодняшний дождь вперемешку с ледяными хлопьями падал с небес, будто пепел. Мороз пощипывал кончики ушей Отабека.

Сегодня они с Юрой решили не встречаться, и, строго говоря, Отабек не выходил на охоту. Он просто пошел развеяться, держа оружие при себе — как и всегда. Он разглядывал крыши домов, над которыми днём виднелись вершины гор. В темноте же они выглядели как нарисованные тушью великаны.

Уличные фонари то гасли, то разгорались вновь.

Отабек, как часто бывало в последние недели, гадал, чем занят Юра.

Большую часть времени, которое они проводили порознь, Юра искал Сэла. Холлоу был небольшим городком, но Сэл умел здорово прятаться, и им следовало хорошенько постараться, чтобы его найти.

Сначала они исключили самое очевидное — места, где Сэл уже нападал на кого-то, и теперь прочёсывали все заброшенные дома, в которых можно было спрятаться от солнечного света.

Удручало, что Сэл, скорее всего, знал, что за ним охотятся.

Отабек смотрел, как позёмкой заметает его ноги. Кругом было очень тихо.

Если бы Юра наткнулся на него этой ночью, прошёл бы он молча? Сказал бы что-нибудь?

Мысль озадачила, и Отабеку внезапно захотелось развернуться и пойти домой. Стоило заняться чем-то, а не шататься по улицам на ночь глядя.

Вяло размышляя и так же вяло перебирая ногами, он сам не заметил, как добрёл до городских окраин.

Но он разом очнулся, стоило только услышать, как в одном из домов справа раздался звук удара.

Отабек остановился. Что, если это просто случайность или семейная ссора? В открытом окне спальни чуть колыхались раздвинутые шторы. Зажжённая свеча тихо тлела во тьме.

Возможно, это ничего не значило. Но Отабека учили не колебаться.

Подходя к передней двери, он проверил кол и пистолет.

Дёрнул за ручку — заперто. Он постучал.

Прошло несколько томительных секунд, а затем из-за двери показалась молодая женщина.

— Добрый вечер.

— Дома есть кто-то ещё? — спросил Отабек, пытаясь заглянуть ей за спину, но она прикрыла дверь, закрывая обзор.

— Уже поздно, господин.

— Дело срочное. Человек наверху может быть в опасности.

Тогда она открыла дверь чуть шире.

— Там мой сын, — сказал она. — Я тут читала у огня. Что мне…

Отабек протиснулся мимо неё и, крутанувшись в поисках лестницы, требовательно спросил:

— Где?

Как же проще работалось, когда Юра охотился с ним вместе.

Она подбежала и распахнула дверь, за которой открылась лестница, ведущая на чердак.

— Его спальня там, — объяснила женщина. Она сделала было шаг, но Отабек преградил ей путь рукой.

— Первым должен идти я.

Он испытывал огромное искушение рвануть наверх, но всё же действовал более осмотрительно. Ему требовалась вся хитрость и осторожность одинокого охотника. Изо всех сил стараясь двигаться тихо, он ступил на лестницу.

В комнате пахло табачным дымом и зимой. Сначала стал виден свет от стоящей на комоде свечи.

Отабек поднимался на чердак, держа пистолет наготове.

Человек, который жил здесь, без сознания полулежал на кровати, в объятиях того, кого Отабек не видел.

Отабек поднялся по ступеням до конца, и, когда разглядел обоих полностью, чуть не выронил пистолет.

Кровь насквозь пропитала наброшенное на постель одеяло.

В свете свечи волосы отливали золотом. Юра бережно держал потерявшего сознание мужчину в руках, прижав губы к его шее.

Но Отабек знал — не только губы: в шею вонзились острые клыки.

Он только и смог, что выдохнуть:

— Юра…

Юрины глаза распахнулись и уставились прямо на Отабека. Огромные зрачки поглотили всю зелень радужки, а белки налились кровью. Он зашипел, обнажив алые клыки.

Боже, кругом было столько крови…

Разум Отабека будто схлопнулся, а мир рухнул. Они никогда не обсуждали, что делать в таких случаях, оба притворялись, что такого не произойдёт. Или, по крайней мере, Юра давал Отабеку возможность трусливо прятаться за этой мыслью.

И всё, что он смог придумать, это дернуть пистолетом и, сделав шаг вперёд, потребовать:

— Ты должен уйти.

— Это ты должен оставить меня в покое, — прорычал Юра. От его голоса по спине Отабека прошла дрожь. Юра схватил мужчину крепче. — Отъебись от меня!

— Кто там? — крикнула женщина снизу.

Юрин взгляд метнулся к лестнице, потом снова к Отабеку. Он ощерился, вскочил на ноги и потащил мужчину за собой. Тот гортанно застонал.

— Он ещё жив…

— Убирайся отсюда, — прошипел Юра.

Отабек мог бы выстрелить или погнаться за ним, но знал, что не станет. Случилось именно то, что он надеялся никогда не увидеть.

Поэтому он просто замер на мгновение, которого Юре хватило, чтобы исчезнуть в ночи, утащив жертву с собой.

К тому времени, как наверх поднялась хозяйка, они исчезли.

— Где Алёша? — заплакала она, застыв на месте. Отабек стоял к ней спиной. Она поняла всё правильно и разразилась тихими «нет, нет» между всхлипами.

— Мне очень жаль, он… нежить уже выпрыгнула в окно, когда я поднялся.

***

Он вызвал ей врача. Утешил, выполнил свой долг. Он видел уже столько семей, пострадавших из-за того, что охотники не появились вовремя — или не появились вовсе, — но это только побуждало работать усерднее, уничтожать больше тварей.

В этот раз Отабек чувствовал внутри тот диссонанс, возникающий иногда при взгляде на зимний пейзаж: будто всё должно происходить иначе, память хранит иные воспоминания, но теперь здесь только пустота. Он чувствовал себя полым внутри, с вырезанной сердцевиной. Его вещи валялись на полу в беспорядке. Он позволил так глубоко втянуть себя во всё это, и теперь тонул в собственноручно выкопанной яме из ошибочных решений и ложной морали.

Уже дома, Отабек вышел из кухни со стаканом воды в руке. Он не знал, каким будет его следующий ход, не знал, когда увидит Юру снова, и как со всем этим справится.

Кем он стал? На чьей он теперь стороне?

Отабек сделал два шага в сторону своей комнаты и оцепенел.

Второй раз за ночь он смотрел глаза в глаза взбешённому Юре.

От потока холодного зимнего воздуха взметнулись шторы.

Юра опустил голову и смотрел сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы. Его поведение напомнило Отабеку ту первую ночь, когда Юра оказался в его спальне.

В отличие от прошлого раза Юра больше не походил на зверя. Скорее он покачивался, как во время их охоты. Руки он вытянул вдоль тела и то сжимал, то разжимал пальцы.

Отабек стиснул стакан крепче и глянул на пистолет, лежавший на комоде.

Юра в секунду пересёк комнату, схватил Отабек за грудки и оттолкнул к дальней стене. Стакан разбился о пол.

Отабек был слишком потрясён, чтобы драться. С Юрой вся его осторожность всё равно не работала.

— Больше _никогда_ не смей прерывать меня во время _этого_.

Юра смерил его взглядом. Из-за близости друг к другу Юра бросил взгляд на шею Отабека, проследил линию скул, а потом посмотрел в глаза, будто вспоминая, насколько тот хорош на вкус.

Отабек старался не думать о том, как странно сжалось сердце, когда он поймал свое отражение в Юриных голодных глазах.

— Ты… Ты… — заикаясь, произнёс Отабек, силясь удержать в сознании все тревоги.

Затем он положил ладонь Юре на грудь и оттолкнул. Удивительно, но Юра отпустил его рубашку и сделал шаг назад.

— Они ни в чём не повинные люди, — сказал Отабек. — У них есть семьи. Не мог бы ты хотя бы…

— НЕТ.

Юра схватил его за плечи и снова притиснул к стене. Схватил крепче и заговорил:

— Ты не смеешь просить меня не быть тем, кто я есть. Не смеешь.

Отабек покачал головой. Мозг работал с трудом: его парализовала юрина ярость и то, как угрожающе крепко он сжимал его плечи.

— Отстань от меня, — выдавил Отабек, стряхивая с себя его ладони.

— Ты точно этого хочешь? — спросил Юра, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Не касаясь, но всё же вставая ближе, чем раньше. Он наклонил голову, как будто примериваясь нанести смертельный укус, но на самом деле не смотрел на горло: — Помни, что ты тренированный охотник. А я — охотник от природы. Никогда об этом не забывай.

Отабеку показалось, что прошло несколько минут, прежде чем в голове прояснилось. Он моргнул, приходя в сознание. На этот раз он потерялся в гипнотическом взгляде Юры, в его глазах, хотя тот давно уже не применял к Отабеку это своё оружие. Но сейчас Юра всеми силами напоминал Отабеку, кем — чем — он был…

Тогда почему Отабек по-прежнему его не боится?

Он понял, что положил руки на плечи Юры, прикасался, как раньше, до того, как всё случилось. Кожа под пальцами была тёплой.

— Ты становишься теплее после того, как укусишь кого-то, — пробормотал Отабек, всё ещё в оцепенении. Юру он не отпустил.

Юра не собирался причинять Отабеку боль. Он хотел заставить себя бояться, чтобы сохранить между ними дистанцию. Но — Отабек посмотрел на его рот, тот самый рот, который ещё пару часов назад прижимался к чужой шее. Желудок Отабека завязался в узел. Иногда ему удавалось почти поверить, что между ними сложилось некое подобие партнерства. Когда они шли под звездами или сквозь снегопад в самое опасное время, ему казалось, что они очень похожи.

Сейчас перед ним стоял не Юра-вампир. Просто Юра. Отабек даже подозревал, что, если бы он был человеком, все равно был бы таким же злым, взвинченным и всегда готовым к драке. То, что делало Юру опасным, не казалось Отабеку исключительно вампирской чертой. Это просто был… Юра.

Он понял, что дело не в этом, а в том, что Юра не чувствовал контроля над собой, а Отабек все равно доверял ему. До этого момента он и не подозревал, как комфортно чувствовал себя рядом с Юрой. Не только в драке, всегда.

Он не знал, какие выводы ему из этого сделать.

Яростный взгляд потух, когда Юра внезапно отступил, выскальзывая из-под ладоней Отабека. Он отвернулся. Глаза его всё ещё оставались тёмными, но уже без оттенка злости.

— Ты идиот, Отабек.

Может быть, это правда. Отабек по-прежнему служил этому городу. Он старался вызвать в себе гнев, который чувствовал когда-то, на несправедливость, вершившуюся против человечества, старался удержаться на краю странной бездны, разверзшейся перед ним.

— Просто… Эти люди ведь не сделали ничего плохого. Я знаю, что мы не говорим об этом, но после всего, что было, я не могу не гадать, как, проведя со мной столько времени, ты можешь не сочувствовать им?

Юра развернулся к Отабеку, и в глазах его горела ярость. Он стиснул зубы до скрипа и покачал головой.

— Болван, — повторил он и, казалось, хотел добавить что-то ещё, но сдержался. Почему-то это ужасно раздражало.

— Ну? — Отабек сделал шаг вперёд, но Юра рухнул на пол. На секунду Отабек замер, но тут же вспомнил юрину технику вести бой, когда тот дёрнул его за ноги.

Отабек ударился спиной об пол, и это вышибло из него дух. Юра вскарабкался на него верхом, обеими руками схватил за ворот куртки и подтащил к себе так, что их лица оказались лишь в паре дюймов друг от друга. Сердце стучало, легкие сжимало, Отабек не мог вымолвить ни слова, когда Юра смотрел на него так, будто кинжалом пронзал.

— Ты сегодня перешёл не одну черту, — медленно сказал он пугающе ровным голосом. — Сочувствие, — он повторил слово, будто шутку. — Помнишь того продавца? Его так расстроила смерть женщины, потому что она брала с него деньги за то, чтобы он мог посмотреть на её детей одних, без присмотра. А сегодня этот мужчина, пока я его соблазнял, рассказал мне о своей подружке, которую избивает.

— Я их слышу, Отабек. Слышу, как кричат люди. Как плачут. И умирают от рук друг друга, от своих собственных рук. Вы все медленно убиваете друг друга, через муки, страдания и ложь. Я убиваю за пару секунд, и эта пара секунд кажется им блаженством. Которое и потом не заканчивается, так ведь?

Он стиснул в кулаках куртку Отабека.

— Мы все монстры. И если ты этого не видишь, тогда нахуй тебя.

Он отшвырнул Отабека, и тот снова ударился об пол и закашлялся. Юра постоял над ним ещё секунду, потом опять пронзил взглядом, будто ставя точку, и отступил к окну.

Когда Отабек сел, Юры уже не было — остался лишь холод, колыхавший шторы.

Сердце по-прежнему стучало. Жар последних минут вылетал во тьму.

Слова Юры всё ещё витали в воздухе, звучали в трепетании занавесок, отпечатались тенями на стенах.

От них пробирало морозом по коже.


	5. Chapter 5

Что ж, плюс маленького городка — всегда открытый бар.

Отабек сделал первый глоток, и виски обжёг горло, проскользнул вниз легко и быстро, заставляя почувствовать себя живым. Он слишком долго сидел на кровати в своей стылой комнате, пока не решил, что больше не вынесет этого — надо выбраться куда угодно, лишь бы не оставаться там, где еще недавно Юра крепко удерживал его за плечи.

Ещё пара глотков — и он почувствовал, как наконец-то прогреваются промёрзшие до костей внутренности.

Здесь сидело ещё трое, и все по разным углам. Эти люди просто напивались, ни на кого не глядя. В зале витали сожаление и тоска.

Отабек вспомнил, что говорил Юра, и задумался: а что же сделали эти люди?

Не лучшее место для того, чтобы жалеть себя, но он не знал, куда ещё податься.

Двери распахнулись, впуская внутрь холод, и на пороге показались двое. Отабек бы не узнал их, если бы не услышал такой знакомый смех.

Виски перевернулся в желудке.

Виктор и Юри, пошатываясь и держась за руки, вошли внутрь. Выглядели они празднично, но уже потрёпано – может, из-за того, что постоянно дёргали друг друга и не могли прекратить даже сейчас.

Они одновременно увидели Отабека. Юри засмеялся, и Виктор, улыбаясь, приложил палец к губам.

Они были пьяны.

Что могло быть хуже этих пьяных супругов?

Отабек ещё раз приложился к стакану.

— Отабек! — Юри улыбнулся во весь рот. — И ты тут!

— Я тут, — ответил Отабек, поглядывая на дверь. Как бы сбежать от них?

Но, конечно, они подсели к нему за стойку, и Юри подтащил свой стул поближе к Виктору.

— У нас годовщина, — пояснил Юри, низко наклонившись к столу.

Его прервал бармен, подошедший, чтобы принять заказ. Хотя, по правде, этим двоим для счастья не требовалась добавка.

Отабек улыбнулся и понял: да, так оно и есть. Юра и Виктор были образцовой парой что в охоте, что в любви.

— Поздравляю.

— Мы сегодня прогулялись немного, — начал Виктор, — но просто вроде как… — он глянул на покрасневшие щеки Юри. Тот не слушал, а только влюблённо смотрел на мужа.

— Э, что? — Юри моргнул, переводя взгляд с Отабека на Виктора.

— Просто добрались до сюда, наверное, — закончил Виктор и засмеялся.

Отабек поводил бокалом по столу. В гранях стекла играла радуга.

Может, Юра был прав. Все они монстры. Но у Отабека сложилось ощущение, что Виктор и Юри были хорошими людьми.

Юри обучал Отабека, а Виктор — Юри. Может, это означало, что и Отабек не так уж плох.

— Вы не рассказывали, как познакомились, — вдруг понял Отабек.

— Правда? — выдохнул Юри. — Но это же такая чудесная история!

— Самая лучшая, конечно, — согласился с ним Виктор.

— Тогда я бы хотел её услышать, — сказал Отабек, радуясь шансу отвлечься от собственных нерадостных размышлений.

Юри подался на стуле вперёд, вцепился в руку Виктора у себя на бедре и начал рассказ:

— Так вот, до того как стать охотником, я почти завалил физическую подготовку.

От такого необычного начала Отабек приподнял бровь.

Чтобы стать учеником охотника, требовалось сдать множество нормативов и доказать, что здоровья хватит, чтобы выдержать тренировки. Юри был таким быстрым и сильным охотником, тем, кто научил Отабека всему, и Отабек просто не мог себе представить, что тот когда-то не справлялся.

— Это всё нервы, — Юри нежно улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. — Я слишком зацикливался на том, что на меня смотрят. Мне велели тренироваться и прийти в следующем году. Это случилось как раз перед летним фестивалем?

Отабек кивнул, приложившись к следующему стакану. Неважно, в каком году, всё равно он ходил на тот фестиваль, даже если и ребёнком: никто не пропускал этот праздник. В день солнцестояния, самый длинный день в году, Холлоу и соседний городок Селлоу объединялись, чтобы отпраздновать ещё один прожитый — и прожитый неплохо — год.

Ещё один год победы жизни над вампирами. Обереги продавались повсюду, а помимо обычных праздничных развлечений горожан учили очищающим дома ритуалам.

Он сделал глоток, чтобы отогнать сосущее чувство в груди, появившееся при мысли о вампирах.

— Виктор был охотником, у которого я хотел учиться. Но вместо меня выбрали другого — Пхичита, сейчас он переехал в Селлоу.

Виктор ухмылялся, уже предвкушая следующую часть истории. Отабек ждал, странно зачарованный словами Юри. Возможно, всему виной виски, но Отабеку нравилось болтать вот так.

Юри пьяно взмахнул руками перед лицом Отабека.

— Я был раздавлен, потому что о-бо-жал Виктора. Мало кто на самом деле обращает внимание на охотников: все просто знают, что кто-то их защищает, но я… — Юри хихикнул, — я очень хорошо знал Виктора.

Эти двое снова переглянулись, деля общие воспоминания, но Отабек ещё недостаточно надрался, чтобы спокойно сидеть и смотреть на это.

— Так что дальше? — поторопил он.

Юри, похоже, успел уже забыть об Отабеке.

— Ну, я… Это так неловко.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Виктор, положив руку ему на плечо.

Но Юри покачал головой.

—Дальше ты.

— Ладно, — с улыбкой согласился Виктор. — Юри напился на празднике. Я не знаю, с кем он пришёл, но я заметил его одного на улице, вспомнил, что видел его на испытаниях. Я спросил, всё ли в порядке, и – ну, он вцепился в меня и потащил в самую гущу фестиваля, прямо в танцующую толпу. Мне показалось, что он не осознавал, кто я, но потом позвал меня по имени.

— И ты просто пошёл с ним?

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Виктор.

— Этого я не помню, — уточнил Юри, всё ещё закрывая лицо. Румянец на щеках разгорался всё ярче.

— Я сомневался, что он в состоянии танцевать, и попытался отговорить, но он доказал, что я ошибался.

Отабек по-настоящему засмеялся.

— Не может быть!

Виктор кивнул и поднял палец вверх.

— Может! Он наполнил светом не только ту ночь, но и все ночи после неё. А потом он взял меня за руки, посмотрел прямо в глаза и попросил стать его учителем.

— И ты… сказал да, я полагаю?

— Как я мог отказаться? Я был уверен, что влюбился.

— Виктор!

Тот обнял своего мужа, от смущения съехавшего вниз на стуле, и подтянул его обратно.

— И я не ошибся.

— А как ты обошёл правила? — с неподдельным интересом спросил Отабек. Минако никогда не отличалась снисходительностью.

— Я попросил.

— И всё?

Юри шлёпнул Виктора по руке.

— Нет, Виктор попросил, Минако отказала, но Виктор не сказал об этом и начал меня тренировать. Я был в ужасе, когда как-то ночью мы на неё наткнулись.

— Сначала действуй, потом извиняйся, — пожал плечами Виктор.

— Это так мило, — сказал Отабек. — Такое начало — совершенно в вашем духе.

Юри и Виктор крепче переплели пальцы. Если бы существовал способ соединить руки ещё теснее, эти двое непременно нашли бы его.

Юри прильнул к Виктору.

— Отабек, а ты? Встречаешься с кем-то тайком? Ты ничего не говоришь о своей личной жизни.

Они оба развернулись на стульях, словно ожидая услышать от Отабека историю его любовного романа.

Кровь прилила к лицу — наверняка из-за выпитого. И из-за выпитого же Юри вообще задал этот вопрос, поскольку на трезвую голову никогда бы не позволил себе подобного.

— Я… Я нет. Предпочитаю сосредоточиться на работе.

К счастью, они выпили достаточно, чтобы не задумываться о том, что же Отабек делает в баре ночью один.

— М-м, да, ты такой, — Юри положил голову на плечо Виктору. — Но если найдёшь кого-то, о ком захочешь по-настоящему заботиться, то в первую очередь думай о нём, хорошо? Не о чём-то ещё. Даже не о работе, — сказал он, драматично широко распахнув глаза.

— Юри, — прошептал Виктор, словно тот выдал секрет, о котором не следовало говорить вслух. Словно это было тайной, что друг для друга они значили больше, чем весь остальной мир.

Да, Отабек мог уверенно сказать, что эти двое – не монстры.

***

Следующий день Отабек провел в штаб-квартире за отчётами об истреблении вампиров. Он дотянул до последнего в первую очередь из-за нужды выкручиваться и искажать детали. В одиночку ему не удалось бы уничтожить столько вампиров и зачистить столько домов, сколько он смог вместе с Юрой.

Приходилось выбирать, о чём докладывать, а о чём — нет. Он не упоминал вампиров, развеянных в прах на пустынных улицах и в заброшенных зданиях: в отчёт вошли только пойманные в чьих-то домах и уничтоженные при свидетелях.

Минако требовала расписывать все обстоятельства охоты, от места и времени до мелочей вроде погоды.

Ничего сложного, если заниматься этим каждый день.

Он писал, устроившись с ногами на диване и разложив все бумаги на коленях. Ботинки так и остались на полу.

Минако одобрительно кивнула, но едва ли перекинулась с ним парой слов за целый день. Заглядывали Виктор и ходящий за ним хвостиком Джей-Джей.

Шум с улицы почти не нарушал тишины, и время пролетало для Отабека незаметно. Его радовала перспектива расквитаться со всем этим до наступления темноты.

По окончании работы рука ощутимо болела, а он совершенно вымотался из-за того, сколько лжи пришлось смешать с полуправдой.

Зато за отчётами получилось отвлечься от мыслей о Юре, ведь он буквально в каждой букве сознательно забывал, как они сражались плечом к плечу.

С Юриной лёгкостью, грациозностью и плавностью он сравниться, конечно, не мог, но вместе они образовали нечто совершенно особенное.

Он понял, что ему не хотелось бы участвовать в придуманных им для отчёта одиночных охотах.

Всё в них выглядело неправильным, но причина оказалась неожиданной. Его возмущало вовсе не враньё своим соратникам, а то, что их с Юрой победы просто выкидывались. Они столько сделали вместе, и так обидно было, что приходилось это скрывать.

Отабек не знал, когда увидит Юру в следующий раз, этой ночью или следующий, но перед встречей требовалось кое-что выяснить.

Но стоило только солнцу начать клониться к закату, всё его спокойствие рассыпалось. Он поднялся с дивана — тело затекло от сидения в неудобной позе, — обулся и надел пальто. Аккуратную стопку отчётов он положил на стол Минако, и оставалось надеяться, что они её устроят.

Все остальные уже разошлись по домам.

Но Отабек не закончил ещё одно дело. Человек, которого он искал, сейчас дежурил, не смотря на поздний час — всё-таки они имели дело с ночными тварями.

Горожане запирали свои дома на замок. Отабек чувствовал, что всё ближе момент, когда он окончательно отдалится от них. Он хотел бы изменить это, но не знал как, и лишь беспомощно барахтался в этом чувстве неправильности.

К этому часу Юра уже просыпался. Чем он займётся сегодня?

Увиденное прошлой ночью снова встало перед глазами: человек в руках Юры; Юра, голодный, злой, пытающийся выжить и отпугнуть Отабека.

Юра, вжимающий его в стену и умоляющий быть аккуратнее.

Он сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в кожу.

Похоже, он понятия не имел, что значит быть аккуратнее.

Может, он и не мог выполнить эту просьбу, но мог предложить кое-что взамен.

Он постучал, и очень скоро дверь открылась.

— Что-то случилось? — едва завидев Отабека, спросил доктор Джакометти, а затем высунулся наружу и огляделся.

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил его Отабек.

— Хорошо. Чем могу помочь?

— Можете ответить на пару вопросов?

— Конечно. Заходите.

***

У него в груди будто разрасталась дыра: она становилась тем шире, чем дольше он не получал вестей от Юры.

Он знал, что Юра вернётся.

Но его жизнь словно поставили на паузу: в штаб-квартире ему делать было нечего, потому что все ниточки, ведущие к убежищам вампиров, остались у Юры.

Боялся Отабек и того, что следующая встреча может произойти на охоте.

Ожидание выкручивало все нервы; дыра превращалась в пропасть.

Что, если Юра решил разорвать сделку? Хотя он бы наверно дал Отабеку знать.

Иногда он всю ночь не мог толком уснуть, как бы ни старался держаться днём.

Слова Юры крутились в голове. Стоило закрыть глаза, и он видел яростный взгляд, а на коже, в тех местах, где её касался Юра, до сих пор фантомно ощущались его пальцы .

Отабек снова и снова проговаривал про себя то, что рассказал ему Джакометти.

Он мог бы просто записать, но тогда происходящее стало бы слишком реальным.

Отабеку почудился тихий стук в окно спальни. Он сначала решил, что ему это снится, но солнце село всего час назад, и вряд ли он в самом деле мог уснуть так быстро.

Нетерпение вытеснило все мысли об осторожности. В одно движение он распахнул занавески.

Сердце затрепетало, стоило увидеть Юру и поймать его неподвижный тоскливый взгляд. А ведь Юра и понятия не имел, какое решение принял Отабек после их ссоры. Знал он только то, что Отабек отсиживался здесь и легко мог отправить его в небытие вместе с оставшимися врагами, посчитав его таким же, как они.

Понятно, почему Юра не приходил, и именно поэтому Отабеку стало особенно важно объяснить, что его чувства совершенно противоположны. Или показать.

Он распахнул окно с такой силой, что рама дрогнула:

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек и потянулся помочь, но Юра сам, как всегда грациозно, забрался в комнату.

— Ты как?

Юра стоял спиной к окну и вглядывался в Отабека, выискивая малейшую неуверенность.

Неуверенности не было, но ответить оказалось непросто.

Отабек совершенно не сомневался в выбранном пути. И в то же время ему казалось, что он сошёл с ума.

Время пролетало совсем незаметно. Отабек смотрел на Юру и понимал, что накрепко застрял в этой ловушке. Как же он был очарован воспоминанием о сердито двигающихся губах Юры и его струящихся от каждого движения волос. Разум Отабека следовал за Юрой; тело стремилось слиться с Юрой — и Юра испытывал его на прочность, не позволяя дотронуться.

Так как он?

Наверное, плохо.

Отабек достал нож и долго разглядывал, держа в руке.

— Нахрена он тебе? — спросил Юра, и его голос казался по-настоящему удивлённым.

— Как часто тебе надо есть?

— И это всё, что тебя интересует? Ты вообще нормальный?

Отабек кинул нож на кровать. Всё Юра понимал; теперь, когда сам Отабек принял решение, так странно было слышать эти срывающиеся слова и дрожь в голосе. И всё-таки кое-что стоило проговорить.

— Ты можешь просто ответить?

Он достал спичку и зажёг свечу, стоящую на тумбочке. Взгляд Юры неотрывно следил за тем, как он выключал свет.

— Когда как... Могу раз в месяц. Могу чаще.

Отабек догадывался, что метаболизм вампиров далёк от человеческого. Он задумался, глядя на полотенце, сложенное на тумбочке.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Юра жёстче, когда Отабек снял куртку и кинул её на пол.

— Давай кое-что попробуем?

Его голос звучал ровно, но сердце стучало в груди как барабан. И лицо пылало, да и черт с ним.

Отабек на мгновение заколебался. Он что, собирался просто втянуть Юру в свои планы? Даже не объяснит ему, что случилось?

Он глубоко вдохнул.

Они никогда об этом не говорили. Так зачем начинать сейчас?

— Отабек, я не думаю, что тебе стоит…

— Стоит.

Отабек мрачно глянул на Юру. Тот, казалось, ещё сильнее вжался в окно, готовый в любую секунду сбежать. Быть может, он просто боялся... согласиться.

Отабек с ногами забрался на кровать и сел по-турецки.

— Я тебе доверяю.

От этих слов в Юре что-то перемкнуло. Он почти заскулил, и Отабек поймал его отстранённый взгляд. Он фантазировал о том, что ему и так уже предложили?

Эта мысль ударила под дых. Отабек вдохнул ещё раз.

Он не хотел, чтобы Юра стоял и ждал. Хоть Отабек уже принял решение, ему было сейчас совсем не просто, и он хотел, что бы Юра наконец-то — наконец-то! — подошёл. Чтобы перестал так сопротивляться. Перестал шарахаться, словно Отабек рассыпется от его прикосновений.

Юра будто прилип к подоконнику. В комнату проникал холодный воздух.

— Закрой, — предложил Отабек.

С уязвимым, открытым выражением на лице Юра посмотрел на окно, а затем закрыл.

Без единого слова он позволил пальто соскользнуть с плеч и упасть рядом с курткой Отабека.

Отабек подвинул нож в его сторону.

— Иди сюда, — он вытянул руку вперёд.

Юра принял её, всё ещё глядя с опаской, отчего казался таким хрупким, несмотря на то что они оба знали, кто по-настоящему контролирует ситуацию.

Юра сел на кровать напротив Отабека, вглядываясь и с чуть приоткрытым ртом дожидаясь следующего шага Отабека, и Отабек понял, что, возможно, сам Юра не чувствовал себя главным. Или — это было бы совсем странно — Юра принимал условия Отабека.

Сердце забилось ещё тяжелее.

Под взглядом Юры он снял рубашку, взял его руку и притянул к себе; Юра подвинулся ближе и уселся между скрещенных ног Отабека. На одно короткое мгновение Отабеку представилось, что могло случиться, будь они простыми людьми.

Что мир был бы нормальным, без убийц и кровососов. Тогда Юра стал бы тем, кто сделал бы его ночи не такими одинокими — кем-то, кто мог бы остаться с ним. Целая вечность прошла до момента, когда Юрины волосы коснулись его обнажённой кожи.

На одно мгновение Отабек позволил себе эгоистично представить, что Юра заполнит пустоту в его душе.

Он прижал его голову к своему правому плечу, глубоко вздохнул — Юра пах горящим деревом — и прислушался к себе.

Не передумал. Хорошо.

Отабек переложил нож в левую руку и поднёс правую к Юре.

— Я скажу… скажу, когда хватит. Думаю, что недолго протяну, прости. Я буду считать секунды. Я не смогу дать всё, что тебе нужно, но, возможно, у меня получится немного помочь.

Юра отодвинулся и поглядел на него. В его взгляде отражалось столько голода, столько терпеливого, но мучительного желания. Отабек чувствовал, как эти эмоции находят в нём свой отклик и проникают глубоко внутрь.

— Твоё желание значит очень многое, — подтвердил Юра. — Отабек, пойми, я не хотел этого. Не так. Я имею в виду… я не этого добивался.

Юра смотрел на него с мольбой, но Отабек не мог точно сказать, о чём именно он умолял.

Мы все монстры.

— Нет, этого, — сказал он и полоснул ножом по предплечью.

Может, Юра возразил бы, но его глаза закатились, он вздрогнул, развернулся и, поддавшись Отабеку, вцепился в его руку.

Отабек не хотел смотреть на порез, хоть и чувствовал, как по руке начинает стекать кровь. Он стиснул зубы, когда язык Юры дотронулся до предплечья и повторил эту линию. Ему стало жарко, и он откинулся головой на стену, когда Юрины губы, дотронувшись до краёв раны, прижались к ней.

Он слышал словно далёкий гул, но за рёвом крови в ушах не удавалось вычленить какие-то звуки.

Юра бережно придерживал руку Отабека. Второй рукой Отабек продолжал обнимать его торс. Он постарался сосредоточиться на том, сколько времени прошло, лишь бы не начать снова кусать губы.

Под его ладонью чувствовалось движение мышц при каждом глотке. Так Отабек отсчитывал время, но разум оставался как в тумане. Он понял, что не может оторвать от Юры взгляд, и потому в груди отчаянно ныло. То, как они сейчас выглядели вместе, ощущалось так правильно, но Отабек долгие годы учился видеть в этом зло. Учился тому, что Юра — зло.

А теперь вдруг он смотрел на то, как ходит горло Юры от каждого глотка, и то, как губы Юры вжимаются в его плоть, не обнажая способных ранить клыков, но всё равно забирают предложенное Отабеком. И он подумал, что, может быть, искал именно такого странного единения света и тьмы.

Головокружение вернуло его к реальности.

Прошло совсем немного времени, но казалось, что для них — десятилетия.

— Я думаю, хватит, — с трудом сказал Отабек.

Губы Юры тут же исчезли и, странное дело, их тут же стало не хватать.

Отабек потянулся за полотенцем, но Юра опередил его и сам затянул рану. Отабек улыбнулся в ответ, все еще прижимаясь затылком к стене. Тело ощущалось таким живым, но голова была тяжелой. Он надеялся, что они не зашли слишком далеко.

Ему стоило выпить сока, воды, чего там ещё доктор Джакометти рекомендовал жертвам вампиров при потере крови. Но ничто на свете не заставило бы его сейчас пошевелиться.

Юра в его объятиях загнанно и тяжело дышал, так и не отпустив руку Отабека.

— И каков вердикт? — попытался он пошутить, хоть его голос и прозвучал низко и устало. — Я вкусный?

Юра развернулся лицом к Отабеку.

На нижней губе остались тёмные капли крови, и Отабек даже сглотнул от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Его кровь, Юра взял её у него.

На лице Юры застыло такое уязвимое выражение, а глаза — белки только чуточку порозовели — влажно мерцали. Отабек хотел бы защитить его и никогда не отпускать.

Много чего он хотел.

— Я… — начал он, но так и не смог договорить.

Юра понял его без слов; тёплые руки легли на грудь Отабека, а губы прижались к его губам.

Отабек хотел бы удивиться, но ощущал лишь облегчение.

Юра с силой прижимал его к себе, и Отабек чувствовал вкус собственной крови.

Тело прошила волна удовольствия — именно это ощущение в нём рождала юрина открытость. А может, эти чувства жили в нём давно, просто он не знал о них.

Отабек до сих пор помнил, что испытал, когда Юра схватил его за воротник и вжал в стену. Как он наклонился, угрожая. Опустился перед ним на колени и говорил прекрасные, но жуткие слова, изменившие его навсегда. Он вспомнил те сотни раз, когда ловил отблески этого голода, вспыхивавшего в Юриных глазах.

Тайные желания долго копились в нём и вот теперь вышли на свет.

Он прильнул к Юре. Чем глубже становился поцелуй, тем сильнее желание замыкало что-то внутри; он хотел, чтобы Юра целовал только его. Его тело, его лицо, его горло — он мечтал, чтобы Юрина жажда крови каждую ночь грозила ему смертью.

Юра мягко выдохнул Отабеку в губы, а руками зарылся в его волосы.

Мягко. Как кто-то такой опасный и сильный может быть таким изящным? Это разрывало Отабека на части.

Кровь на языке была солёной, а сам Юра — таким сладким.

«Ещё» — других слов он не помнил.

Тьма, царившая там, куда не дотягивалось пламя свечи, прятала их от всего остального мира.

Прятала, пока Юра не отстранился.

Отабек не понимал, как такое возможно; если их переполняло желание, то как Юра мог сопротивляться? Разве что он просто не хотел его так, как хотел его Отабек.

Эта мысль сама по себе отрезвляла. Отабек сфокусировался и поймал взгляд Юры, такой же тяжёлый и полный желания, зрачки поглотили радужку, а на губах всё ещё оставалась кровь.

Юра тоже хотел его, сомнений не осталось. Ужасно хотел, хотел выпить до последней капли с момента встречи. Это осознание наполнило Отабека восторгом, радостью, заполняющей до краёв.

— Ты меня хочешь, — выдохнул Отабек.

Юра тяжело посмотрел на него и едва заметно кивнул. Отабек не мог оторвать взгляда от его горла, когда он сглотнул, возможно, последние отголоски вкуса, чтобы сдержаться.

Отабек сжал Юрину руку.

— Я хочу тебя.

— Я... не могу.

— Почему?

— Это слишком.

Чёрт. От одних этих слов можно было взорваться. Он снова пробежал пальцами по волосам Юры, таким мягким, как и представлялось. Как давно он хотел это сделать.

— Ты не ответил мне. Я вкусный?

Юра опустил плечи.

— Я никогда не перестану вспоминать этот вкус. Я до конца жизни буду голоден до тебя.

— Давай сделаем это снова. Когда мне будет можно.

Юра не выглядел удивленным. Вероятно, надеялся услышать эти слова.

— Почему ты делаешь это?

Отабек позволил прядкам Юры проскользнуть между пальцев.

— Я мог бы сказать, что для того, чтобы ты убил меньше людей; именно так я себя обманываю, чтобы оставаться хорошим человеком в собственных глазах. Мог бы сказать, что ревную ко всем, кто знал такого тебя. Это всё отчасти правда, а может, и полностью. Но, думаю, дело в том, что не ты один голоден.

Юра посмотрел на него, и Отабек попросил ещё об одном:

— Если ты не против, можно тебя снова поцеловать?

Юра кивнул, и Отабек левой рукой приподнял его подбородок, касаясь губ, и в последний раз насладился этим ощущением; он целовал каждый миллиметр его рта, перебирал пальцами его волосы, гладил руки, осторожно сжимающие его плечи. А потом бережно запечатал всё это в сосуд своей памяти.

Конечно, именно Юра отстранился первым, Отабек бы растворился в Юре без остатка, если бы ему позволили. Быть может, он уже пропал.

— С тобой я чувствую себя… живым.

Отабек улыбнулся и откинул голову назад. Он надеялся, что будет долго помнить эти слова.

Он чувствовал, что Юра уже знает, что ответил бы Отабек, если бы решился произнести это вслух.

До тебя я чувствовал себя мёртвым.


	6. Chapter 6

Проснувшись, Отабек прислушался к себе.

Глубоко внутри сидела параноидальная мысль, что он проснётся обращённым. Но с ним всё оказалось в норме.

Он размотал бинт с предплечья, скрывающего медленно заживающий порез с подсохшей корочкой, по контуру наливающийся синяком. Следовало промыть рану; вообще он собирался сделать это сразу. Но он много чего собирался делать сразу в плане заботы о самом себе.

Разрешив себе вспомнить прошедшую ночь во всех подробностях, Отабек тяжело сглотнул. Грудь сдавило, пришлось сознательно прилагать усилия, чтобы вздохнуть.

Юра уже несколько часов как ушёл. Оконная рама была закрыта, но шторы не задёрнуты.

Они почти не разговаривали после. Отабек рассчитывал, что нынешним вечером Юра явится поохотиться, и всё вернётся на круги своя.

По крайней мере на какое-то время – пока Юра не приползёт к нему обратно, когда пройдёт достаточно дней. Или когда обратно приползёт сам Отабек, что было не менее, а то и более, вероятно.

Судя по фактам, озвученным доктором Джакометти, Отабеку следовало выждать как минимум несколько недель, чтобы это было безопасно для здоровья.

А пока ему стоило избегать мыслей о том, как Юра находит других, чтобы тщеславие и ревность не испортили ему настроение.

Он уставился в потолок и ощутил, как его вес давит в отместку на грудь. Стук сердца отдавался во всём теле как тяжкое бремя, потому что сердце Отабека теперь стучало среди теней. Он слишком долго гулял на грани сумерек и рассвета, цепляясь за краешки солнечных лучей. Однако по собственной воле упал в ночь.

В ночь, с её потоками темноты, и ручейками серебра, и холодным воздухом. Его сердце грохотало там, пытаясь напустить тепло туда, где его в помине не было.

Отабек закрыл глаза и представил свою давнюю стычку с Сэлом. Вампир был высокий и мощный, он пришёл из другого города, но не из Селлоу. Никто не знал, откуда. И никто не знал, почему он выбрал именно Холлоу и продолжал годами терроризировать этот город.

Но здесь ещё хватало, кого спасать. И хватало смертей, за которые можно отомстить.

Отабек выскользнул из постели; в комнате всё ещё оставалось прохладно из-за открытого прошлой ночью окна. Он вздрогнул, но ощущение оказалось приятным – оно напомнило ему, что он живое существо из плоти и крови.

***

На выходе из дома Отабек пару раз вздохнул, чтобы унять волнение, но это не помогло: его сердце пропустило удар, едва он заметил Юру – тот подпирал кирпичную стену дома напротив. Охотник застиг его задумчиво хмурящимся на цветочную клумбу – те полсекунды, когда тот стоял, опустив голову.

Но тут Юра поднял на него глаза, и что бы он там ни обдумывал, улетучилось, а уголок губ поднялся в усмешке.

– Привет. А я, кажется, знаю, где нам сегодня отыскать хорошую добычу.

Отабек не желал выискивать в выражении его лица намёки на прошлую ночь, поэтому поднял глаза к небу – там собирались густые тучи. Сегодня ночью видимость для него будет неважная. Он проверил, достаточно ли у него фаеров рассовано по карманам куртки.

– А хорошая добыча – это?..

– Тот, кто творит хуйню по всему городу. Я вчера засёк его пожирающим недавно обращённого вампира, когда от тебя возвращался.

Юра так буднично это произнёс, «когда от тебя возвращался».

Однако ни один из них не смотрел другому в глаза.

***

Отабек едва не потерял сознание прямо посреди боя.

Сначала зачастил пульс, как будто он вдруг потерял форму. Фаер уже догорал, поэтому сгущающуюся темноту перед глазами он не принял за сигнал опасности.

Отабек прикусил губу и сосредоточился, Юра как раз отскочил, чтобы не загораживать цель и дать ему вонзить кол.

Пронзить-то он пронзил, и даже в голове немного прояснилось, но это, блядь, опасно. А если бы он не сумел добить тварь? Юра точно не ожидал бы, что он внезапно сольётся… Надо быть осторожнее…

Пока тварь подыхала, Отабек посчитал, что силы к нему вернулись, и слабость от прошлой ночи миновала. Закончится бой – и он будет в порядке, а завтра и подавно.

Он отпустил кол и поднялся – и тени набросились на него со всех сторон.

Самой настойчивой мыслью в этот момент было, во-первых, не раздувать из мухи слона. Вот только очевидного напоминания о прошлой ночи ему и не хватало. А во-вторых, не показать, будто он не может справляться с последствиями.

Но ему не помешало бы сейчас опереться обо что-то, так что он протянул руку, нашарил стену и тяжело осел на неё, резко вминаясь плечом в кирпичи, чтобы боль встряхнула его и стала якорем.

– Отабек?

Он открыл глаза… когда он их закрыл – сам не знал.

Юра стоял очень близко, протянув к нему руки, но не касаясь – находился рядом, но колебался. Он осматривал Отабека широко открытыми глазами в замешательстве… и тревоге. Это выглядело даже забавно.

Отабек неловко усмехнулся, скрипя зубами, и повернулся, опираясь на стену всей спиной. Юра зеркальным движением последовал за ним.

Что он собрался делать, ловить его, что ли, если упадёт?

Что-то скрутилось в натужно стучащем сердце, когда он понял, что Юра собирался именно что ловить.

– Я в порядке, просто перестарался немного в конце.

Юра уронил руки, нахмурился на тени по углам и сердито фыркнул:

– Скажи уж, _мы_ перестарались.

Отабек поднял очи горе, демонстративно отказываясь комментировать, а Юра осёкся, вдруг отступая назад, взгляд его метнулся вниз, словно он пытался сбежать от произнесённых им слов.

Отабек тоже хотел от них сбежать.

Вместо этого он продолжал молчать. Ему вообще полегчало, пульс нормализовался, и наклоны головы больше не вызывали темноту перед глазами.

Юра глянул тревожно ещё лишь раз – когда Отабек сделал первый шаг от стены. Но да – Отабек сжал кулак, потом расслабил пальцы, – порядок.

Юра тоже это почуял, и к нему вернулось нейтральное выражение лица, сдобренное лёгким раздражением.

Отабек взглянул на труп вампира, ставший мёртвым свидетелем их запутанных отношений.

– Я тогда, – начал Отабек медленно, – ну ты знаешь, подежурю до утра, дождусь городских служб и помогу им убрать здесь.

Они иногда так делали, чтобы горожанам не казалось, будто Отабек всегда таинственно делает всё сам. Он притворялся, что ему нужна помощь утром, труп там увезти, ущерб восстановить.

Жители Холлоу любили чувствовать сопричастность.

Ему же это не нравилось, так как привлекало к его персоне лишнее внимание.

– Уверен? – спросил Юра, потом тряхнул головой, отменяя вопрос. – Хотя о чём разговор, конечно. Тогда как обычно.

— Ага.

Ага.

***

Прошло две недели, и зима проявила свои худшие черты. От снегопада всё казалось серым, в домах с трудом поддерживали тепло. Юра насмехался над тем, как Отабек кутается в утеплённые вещи; сам он разгуливал всё в той же куртке.

Они снова ходили в рейды чуть ли не каждую ночь, шагали по улицам, почти касаясь плечами, врывались в дома и строения. Иногда след оказывался ложным или слишком старым, и находить было нечего. Иногда Юра ловил подозрительный запах в разреженном зимнем воздухе, и тогда ночь заканчивалась победой. Но Сэл так и не попался.

Но всё же, Отабек так часто расстреливал серебром и столько раз пробивал колом плоть, а Юра калечил, запутывал и изматывал любого вампира, который имел несчастье попасться им на пути.

Иногда Отабек гадал, многих ли вампиров Юра игнорировал, не трогая, потому что они не были прихвостнями Сэла и не охотились напропалую – потому что они походили на самого Юру.

Он предполагал, что такие есть, но Юра всё ещё слишком сильно отличался от всех, с кем Отабек когда-либо имел дело, и объяснения этому так и не нашлось.

Горожане продолжали гибнуть, и каждый убитый Отабеком вампир в глазах обывателей становился поводом для праздника. Похвалу он принимал скромно, зачастую стараясь слинять из ликующей толпы, едва собирался народ.

Доложить о своей вылазке в штаб, коротко переговорить с остальными охотниками и вернуться домой заблаговременно, чтобы до заката успеть поесть и выспаться.

Рутина работала как часы.

Он снова чувствовал себя как обычно, особенно когда Юри шутил о его возросшем КПД, а Минако улыбалась ему плотно сжатыми губами. Когда Виктор хлопал по плечу и напоминал быть осторожнее, когда Джей-Джей молча провожал собачьим взглядом, ожидая, когда они снова станут работать в паре.

Но дни шли, а между ним и Юрой так и продолжало висеть молчание. Иногда по этой завесе шла рябь, и они неловко обменивались до оскомины тривиальными замечаниями о том, где мог оказаться Сэл и что они планировали проверить грядущей ночью.

Юра постоянно маячил на периферии его зрения, а сам никогда подолгу не останавливал на нём взгляд. Когда Отабеку удавалось встретиться с ним глазами, он видел в них голод, и от этого внутри ширилась ненасытная прорва.

Выстроенные ими стены были не толще бумаги и быстро крошились под весом непроизнесённых слов.

Честных слов.

Отабек отступил от вампира, пригвождённого к полу. Из его развороченной груди поднимался дымок, остаточное свечение благословлённого кола затухало.

Этот оказался прыгучим и легко уворачивался от Юриных подсечек. Отабек повернулся, чтобы сказать это Юре, но что-то в выражении его лица заставило промолчать.

– Слушай, это всего лишь старая заброшка, и ещё совсем рано. Хочешь, избавимся от него вместе, тогда тебе не нужно будет киснуть тут до утра?

У Отабека появилось чувство, что соглашаться не следует, но как показали недавние события, это означало, что гарантированно он сделает.

– Это определённо избавит меня от кучи разборок поутру.

***

Юра молчал, пока они оттаскивали труп на окраину, чтобы сжечь, и Отабек прикусывал язык, чтобы не задавать вертящиеся вопросы. Молчи – целее будешь.

Он начал кое-что понимать, когда они дошли до центра города, а Юра всё ещё держался рядом. Едва ли прошло достаточно времени, чтобы он… но было и другое.

Отабек придержал дверь в свой подъезд; с чем-то вроде печали Юра смотрел исключительно себе под ноги и не говорил ни слова, переступил порог – первый раз воспользовавшись для входа предназначенным для этого дверным проёмом.

Отабек так же придержал и дверь в свою квартиру. Юра вошёл и остановился, оглядываясь в темноте.

Впервые Юра увидел изнутри его квартиру, не считая спальни. Принимать его здесь оказалось странно, как будто он подглядывал за исключительно человеческим бытом Отабека.

Отабек спихнул с ног берцы и прошёл в свою комнату; сердце зачастило.

Юра потянулся следом.

Молчание почти убивало, но что бы Отабек сказал сейчас?

Ну не должно же быть так сложно, правда? Но было. Слишком много между ними оставалось недосказанного.

Юра прошёл за ним в спальню. Закрывая дверь, Отабек уж точно не ожидал, что произойдёт дальше.

Он сильно ударился спиной, когда Юра впечатался в него всем телом, упираясь ладонями с боков и приложив ухо Отабеку к груди. Он слушал шум крови, которую его сердце с грохотом разгоняло по жилам.

– Не могу перестать об этом думать, – нехотя пожаловался Юра шёпотом.

О, так это…

Так легко оказалось выпустить ниточку, чтобы стойкость перед лицом соблазна начала расползаться по швам.

Отабек запустил руки ему под куртку, прямо в прорехи рубашки, обхватил за талию и едва сдерживался, чтобы не впиться ещё и ногтями, притягивая Юру как можно теснее.

Он мог бы тоже сказать, что думал об этом не переставая, но хотел услышать эти слова от Юры. И слушать их каждый день.

– О чём?

Юра, как кот, когтил дверь, царапал ногтями дерево. Голова его мягко поднималась и опускалась на груди Отабека в такт дыханию.

– Какой ты охуенный на вкус. Я с ума схожу. Я же тебя убью.

Отабек чуть не лишился рассудка, услышав такое. Юра прижимался к нему, он практически фонил голодом, как опасным излучением. Отабек хотел сделать столько разного одновременно… Он только на секунду закрыл глаза, и эти желания развернулись во всей красе, как вышитые изнутри век стихотворные строчки.

Господи, столько разного!..

Пульс тяжело грохотал от возбуждения, отдаваясь в горло, Отабек чувствовал его сам и знал, что Юра точно ощущает его тоже. Он знал, что Юра слышит и ритмичное гудение его крови в венах, такое манящее в темноте, чтобы просто…

– Ты этого хочешь? – спросил Отабек.

Юра повернул голову и поймал его взгляд. Волосы его упали назад, открывая оба глаза, то хищные, то очарованные, борьба туда-сюда.

– Больше всего, – ответил он.

Повисла пауза.

Здесь, в почти полной темноте, молчание хотя бы не давило, потому что тишина среди теней казалась наполненной шепотами.

Наконец Юра отступил. На его место между ними тут же вполз холод.

– Зачем ты решил прийти сюда сегодня? – спросил Отабек.

С Юры тотчас слетела вся мягкость, на лице расцвела одна из его фирменных ухмылок. Но ей недоставало силы. Он сейчас был слаб.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Юра сказал, пожимая плечами:

— Ну, ты знаешь, напомнить, чтоб боялся меня, и всё такое.

Прозвучало неубедительно.

И по его тону выходило, что он и не старался убедить.

Но всё же это сказал, хотя такой ответ Отабека не устраивал. Иногда он не мог разгадать, что у Юры на уме.

Иногда – получалось довольно легко.

Отабек наконец отлип от двери.

– Вот уж не думаю, что ты мне о чём-то там напомнил.

Юра наблюдал, как он делает шаг ближе, скрестив руки, будто от холода. Потупил глаза.

– Вот сейчас было обидно.

– Я ни на миг не забывал, что именно ты с самого начала заставляешь меня чувствовать.

– Отабек, – всё ещё слабо предостерёг Юра и отвернулся к окну.

– Что? – отозвался Отабек прямо у него за спиной.

– …Я не шучу. Я могу покалечить тебя. Ты это знаешь. Сдерживаться сложнее, чем тебе кажется.

Отабек взял Юру за бёдра и притянул назад. Тот податливо прислонился, не возражая.

– Я знаю, что можешь, – проговорил Отабек ему в местечко между шеей и плечом. Да, он скучал по этому. По Юре в своих руках, едва не дрожащему от голода. – Я думаю об этом, не переставая.

Слова уплыли мимо них в темноту, и Отабек почувствовал, как напряглись у Юры плечи, когда звуки осели.

Он разрывался между желанием видеть Юру чётче и продолжать без света. Чернота служила последней завесой между ним и правдой, не дающей ему покоя.

Он думал, будет легко потерять себя в Юре.

Юра обернулся в его руках, посмотрел в упор. Настолько близко их разница в росте казалась минимальной.

– Ты псих, – шепнул он, соскальзывая в шипение, и прижался губами Отабеку к ключице, отчего к пояснице покатилась волна мурашек, а вверх по хребту стрельнуло возбуждением. Отабек чуть отвёл голову назад, прикусив губу.

– Полагаю, это значит, – продолжил Юра, задевая его губами; Отабек вернул руки ему на пояс, – что тебе нравится, – договорил он, но в конце повис вопрос.

Отабек сначала не понял своих ощущений у шеи, а потом чувства затопило пониманием – Юра медленно вылизывал его горло.

Он даже вздохнуть не мог, только вцепился ногтями Юре в бок.

Невероятно, сколько удовольствия он получал от этой мучительной ласки.

Дойдя Отабеку до подбородка, Юра отодвинулся.

– Я всегда так думал, разумеется. – в его голосе звучал едва ли не трепет, но он усмехнулся и стрельнул взглядом из-под ресниц: – Я ведь щас просто пошлю нахуй всякую сдержанность, если ты так вот, – он обнял Отабека за пояс и потянул к кровати.

– Юра, – выдохнул тот в ответ, выдавая собственную неудовлетворённость, и толкнул их к кровати уже сам, приземлившись на колени по обе стороны Юриных бёдер, прижав его к постели поцелуем и зарывшись пальцами в пряди его волос.

Юра зацепился за шлёвки его штанов и дёрнул ближе.

Потянув напоследок за нижнюю губу, Отабек отпустил его, и Юра напрягся. Но Отабек отстранился недалеко – только чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

Огромные зрачки бликовали в тусклом свете, неотступно следили за ним.

Продолжая начатый пару секунд назад разговор, Отабек прошептал наконец:

– Я это обожаю, – и голос его осёкся. Секунда – и Юра мысленно отмотал назад, его зрачки поплыли вширь от исступлённого понимания, и вот он уже перевернул их; Отабек вдруг оказался на постели спиной. Такое напоминание о Юриной силе только плеснуло масла в огонь.

Юра смотрел на него сверху вниз, его дикая улыбка наполнялась гордостью.

Отабек успел за секунду растаять от этой улыбки, а Юра уже наклонился и снова провёл языком линию вдоль его горла.

Отабек обнял его за пояс; от их позы рубашка уже задралась, так что он впился ногтями в кожу, и Юра застыл на миг, прижавшись раскрытыми губами к шее, словно колебался, заставлял себя приостановиться, пока не слетел с катушек окончательно.

Это охуенно пьянило.

Отабек хотел толкнуть Юру близко-близко к краю – где тот хотел бы укусить его больше, чем возможно. Отабек хотел почувствовать рёв собственной крови, глас – вопль! – разума «спасайся, опасно для жизни!». Хотел этого постоянно, каждый грёбаный миг.

Они сулили гибель друг другу, и это возбуждало.

Юра положил голову ему на плечо, немного дрожа. Отабек чуть-чуть ослабил объятия, чтобы скользнуть пальцами вдоль его спины, нежно проводя ногтями по коже, забираясь под рубашку.

Юра стиснул в кулаках простыни.

Потом он вскочил, будто от всплеска сил, или, быть может, его вела совсем другая решимость. Сдёрнув с себя рубашку и отшвырнув куда-то в темноту, он схватил Отабека за запястье и потянул к себе. Тот охотно сел.

– Я хочу снова ощутить твою кожу, – пробормотал Юра, стягивая рубашку и с него. Отабек мог только смотреть – Юра выглядел настолько совершенно в своей дикости, и он уже снова толкнул его на постель.

Пряди его волос упали вперёд, и Отабек снова зарылся в них пальцами.

– Я считаю тебя таким красивым, потому что я добыча? – спросил Отабек, лениво удивляясь тому, насколько пьяно это прозвучало.

– Не знаю, я-то не добыча, но тоже считаю тебя красивым, – парировал Юра и снова припал к его рту.

Мысли Отабека разнесло в пыль, как только Юра провёл языком по его нижней губе.

Юра подвинулся, чтобы сдёрнуть с него штаны, и обжигающее чувство, пустившее корни в теле Отабека, расползлось шире, разрастаясь и оплетая все конечности. Всё его существо превратилось в один сплошной пульс желания, чтобы Юра прикоснулся к нему.

В комнате стало почему-то темнее.

Значит, это не секрет, что он попался в Юрины сети, но кажется, попутно он сплёл и расставил свои.

А может, это значит, что они так и не закончили тот первый свой бой и до сих пор стоят где-то в клинче: охотник против добычи, жертва против охотника, каждый примерил обе роли, и в конце концов, победитель очнётся, стоя над трупом проигравшего.

Может быть, это не было ничем, кроме гипертрофированной финальной разборки между одним из сильнейших вампиров и самым слабовольным охотником.

Эти мысли мелькнули только на секунду – потому что Юра наконец-то его коснулся.

Резко зашипев, он схватил Юру за плечи, разлетаясь на тысячу осколков, потому что долгожданных его прикосновений стало для него слишком много… и в то же время недостаточно.

Юра воплощал неприрученную, смертоносную красоту. Колючий розовый куст, с шипов которого уже капает кровь поклонников. Отабек хотел, чтобы там была только его кровь.

Ещё он хотел любую часть Юры, какую только мог получить.

Когда Юра оказался внутри, подрагивающий всем телом, с полными страсти глазами, честно старающийся не царапать ногтями его кожу до крови, на доли секунды стало легко поверить, что он – ну вдруг – сможет получить его целиком.

***

Отабек проснулся от прогнувшегося рядом матраса. В абсолютной тишине прошуршало одеяло. Сквозь щёлку в шторах внутрь пробрался тусклый отсвет.

Отабек перекатился на спину, и тут же по коже полоснуло болью, как будто в него вплавили крошечные ручейки льда – там, где Юра впивался ногтями и сжимал слишком яростно.

Прошлая ночь материализовалась в сознании, и он резко сел на постели.

А Юра всё ещё не ушёл, сидел рядом, набросив одеяло на ноги, и неподвижно смотрел на дверь. Его глаза блестели в слабом свете спальни.

– Кто-то пришёл, – сказал Юра прежде, чем Отабек успел заговорить.

Это не то, что он ожидал услышать в первую очередь, но тоже повод для тревоги.

– Один из них?

И это было бы предпочтительнее, поскольку нежить не пробьётся внутрь без приглашения, да и Отабек с полной уверенностью мог сказать, что справится с попытками соблазнения от любого другого вампира.

Но Юра покачал головой.

– Охотник.

Блядь.

Отабек едва нашёл силы пошевелиться, конечности еле-еле слушались, как у вусмерть пьяного.

– Долго я спал? – по его ощущениям, до рассвета оставалось очень далеко.

– Не знаю, – здесь ему Юра не мог помочь. Он смотрел на Отабека, но без света выражение его лица было не разобрать.

Его волосы сияли, пряди лежали в лёгком беспорядке. У Отабека защемило в груди. Он гадал, почему Юра всё ещё здесь, не мог же он тут спать.

Отабек очень по-человечески испытал искушение протянуть руку и приласкать его.

Внизу кто-то зашёл в здание, и Юра резко повернул голову на звук.

– Я думаю, это к тебе. Он мне знаком откуда-то, не знаю почему.

Юра поднялся с постели и начал резко натягивать одежду. Отабек изо всех сил старался одеваться в том же темпе, невзирая на протесты собственного тела.

– Вероятно, что-то произошло, – вздохнул Отабек. – И наверняка плохое.

– Вовремя, ничего не скажешь.

Отабек не сразу сообразил, что Юра пошутил. На его памяти он всегда был либо серьёзен, либо насмехался.

Юра распахнул окно, впуская ночь и следом за ней стылый холод.

– Ты бы остался неподалёку и подслушал, если получится.

– Ладно, – сказал Юра. – Скоро рассвет, какой смысл им приходить сейчас, я не ебу.

Взявшись за ручку двери, Отабек обернулся от порога спальни. Юра всё ещё стоял на подоконнике и смотрел прямо на него.

– Ну, увидимся вечером, – сказал он.

– Давай.

И он выскочил вон.

Секунду спустя во входную дверь постучали, и уверенный в Юрином чутье Отабек открыл, не спрашивая кто.

В коридоре стоял мрачный Юри. При виде Отабека он выдавил слабую улыбку.

– Хорошо, что ты ещё не спишь, – сказал Юри. – Могу я войти?

И снова Отабек нервничал, пуская кого-то к себе, туда, где секреты висели по стенам вместо паутины. Юра уже прошёлся по всей его квартире, она больше не подходила для других людей.

Внутренности завязались в узел, становящийся тем туже, чем шире Отабек открывал входную дверь. Но выбора не оставалось.

– Проходи, – сказал он. – Я поставлю чай.

– Чай будет кстати, по правде говоря, –сказал Юри. – У меня плохие новости.


	7. Chapter 7

Он ждал, но Юри так и не заговорил, пока Отабек не налил чай, слишком тот выглядел расстроенным из-за своих новостей, чтобы вести непринужденную беседу. Отабеку оставалось только цепляться за недавние воспоминания, чтобы отвлечься от растущего в комнате тревожного напряжения с Юри в эпицентре.

Отабек слишком устал, чтобы бороться с мыслями в собственной голове. В ушах стояли стоны Юры, языком он ощущал его вкус. Он бы поклялся, что даже чует его запах.

Юра был повсюду, и теперь, прочувствовав, как оно может быть, Отабек хотел, чтобы всё так и оставалось.

Он поставил перед Юри исходящую паром чашку, затем взял себе и занял своё место за столом.

– Готово, – сказал он.

Юри набрал в грудь воздуха, показалось, он хотел втянуть голову в плечи и спрятаться.

– Сэл ворвался в приют и похитил ребёнка.

– Вот дерьмо.

– Да уж.

Юри медленно вертел чашку, даже не пытаясь пригубить.

– Давно это случилось?

Юри поправил на носу очки и пожал плечами:

– Час или два назад, не больше.

Отабек отпил чаю, чтобы обжигающая жидкость заглушила болючий комок в желудке.

Он сглотнул и ощутил, как опалило горло.

– Я понял.

Юри покачал головой.

– Там Виктор с Минако, пытаются всех успокоить. Сэл теперь может войти внутрь, так что детей нужно разместить по приемным семьям, пока его не прикончат. Я подумал, что должен приехать рассказать тебе, что произошло, до того, как ты утром столкнёшься с суматохой.

– Благодарю.

– И, конечно, мы удвоим усилия по поискам Сэла. Мы думали, он прятался где-то в районе Западной площади, но теперь у нас есть веские основания полагать, что это не так.

Отабек уже знал, что Сэла там нет. Однако никак не мог придумать, как объяснить это знание другим, и от этого чувствовал себя виноватым. Он пытался не обращать внимания на это чувство, но оно всё равно давило на грудь. Он жалел, что у него нет никакой лазейки. Едва ли он мог что-то сказать или сделать, но Юри рядом выбивал его из колеи.

Отабек встал, чиркнув стулом по полу.

– У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Я сейчас.

Отабек проскользнул в свою спальню, приоткрыв дверь на минимально необходимую щёлочку. Включил свет, но на кровать даже не взглянул. Прямо сейчас это было выше его сил.

Вернулся он с хлопковым мешочком в руках, который Юра тогда предлагал купить – уже несколько месяцев назад.

– Закажите у господина Клайдена ещё что-нибудь вроде такого, раздайте детям и скажите, чтоб не выпускали из рук. Работает по-настоящему сильно.

Юри осторожно повертел амулет в пальцах, так бережно, будто стеклянную фигурку, а не мешочек хрен знает с чем.

– Хорошо, спасибо. Что угодно, лишь бы им стало легче успокоиться, – он запнулся и вдруг сжал мешочек: – Кое-кто из них... видел.

Отабек поморщился.

– Могу представить.

– Кстати, – Юри сидя повернулся к закрытой двери спальни Отабека. – У тебя окно открыто, что ли? Когда ты пошёл туда, потянуло сквозняком.

– А, это я прямо перед твоим приходом решил проветрить.

– А-а, – чуть наморщив лоб, Юри снова уставился на свёрточек в своих руках.

Отабек прислонился боком к кухонной стойке. Его недопитый чай остался стоять на обеденном столе.

Юри поднёс к губам свою чашку, наконец, сделав глоток.

По его таким мягким движениям трудно представлялось, что он охотник. Отабек бы в это не поверил, если бы сам не видел, как полыхали у Юри глаза, когда он прошибал колом грудь своих противников-вампиров.

– Я могу помочь прямо сейчас? Есть хоть что-то?

Юри округлил губы, чуть улыбаясь, втянул пар от чашки, а затем улыбнулся Отабеку шире.

– Просто помогай и дальше, – сказал он. Его тон показался каким-то знающим, что ли, и Отабек решил, что становится параноиком.

Он попытался стряхнуть темные мысли, грозившие захлестнуть его волной.

– Спасибо, что заглянул. Завтра смогу зайти в штаб-квартиру.

– Было бы неплохо, – сказал Юри, снова уткнувшись взглядом в чашку. – Минако предпочла бы видеть тебя время от времени, – его глаза сузились, а улыбка стала чуть дразнящей: – Она думает, что ты избегаешь её смен.

– Ну да, – простонал Отабек. Напряженные отношения с Минако сложились у него задолго до появления Юры, и для отлично осведомлённого о них Юри точно не стали новостью.

Юри засмеялся, но смех его быстро потух.

– Она просто волнуется. Я ей говорю, не надо, но ты же её знаешь. Постарайся, хорошо?

– Ладно. Будет… приятно увидеть её снова, – сказал Отабек.

– Врёшь ты плохо, но и на том спасибо, – Юри сделал ещё один глоток. Отабек полностью отгородился от него, глядя на половицы.

В Юри было слишком много сострадания. В том числе к едва ли заслуживающему этого Отабеку.

Он не знал, как заставить его уйти, не сказав об этом прямо. Казалось, ещё вот-вот – и Юри продолжит разговор, но каждый раз он мялся и возвращал своё внимание к остывающему чаю.

– Ко мне есть ещё что-то?

Юри вгляделся вглубь чашки.

— Я просто… Отабек, у тебя ведь всё в порядке?

– Сам же говоришь остальным, чтобы не беспокоились, так что и тебе не нужно.

Юри поймал его взгляд. Чёрт, он же не хотел смотреть ему в глаза.

– Это не ответ.

– У меня всё в порядке.

– Отабек... Что тебе сказал тот вампир?

Отабек пригладил рукой волосы и стал искать новое место, куда упереться глазами. Роящиеся в нём мысли плохо сочетались с этой беседой. Он хотел, чтобы на некоторое время его просто оставили в покое. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы привыкнуть к внезапным переменам в своей жизни, чтобы всё улеглось. Пока же всё как под порывом ветра взметнулось вверх тормашками, разлетелось по сторонам и хаотично застыло в воздухе без малейшей системы.

– Да уже несколько месяцев прошло. Поверь, всё было куда менее… значительным, чем казалось. Самое худшее, что Джей-Джей подвергся опасности. Вот и всё.

– Он становится по-настоящему умелым, – заметил Юри.

– Знаю.

Юри наконец-то засобирался.

– Виктор говорил мне тебя не дёргать с этим, но меня не оставляло ощущение, что что-то не так. Но, думаю, теперь я смогу отвлечься.

От нахлынувшего облегчения стало мерзко.

– Спасибо, Юри.

Он проводил Юри, изображая обыденность, насколько мог, пока не закрыл за ним дверь. Не то чтобы Юри как-то озарял своим присутствием его квартиру, но как только он ушёл, темнота, казалось, просочилась обратно. Ею как кровью истекали стены, крася их в тёмный цвет его лжи.

Отабек рухнул на стул обратно, резко сдвигая чай в сторону так, что еле тёплой мутноватой жидкостью плеснуло на стол.

– Чёрт, – пробормотал он себе под нос, обхватив голову руками. Внутри разворачивалось что-то уродливое и холодное, поднималось в груди и ширилось до тех пор, пока каждый вздох не стал неподъёмным бременем. Ну пиздец.

Они не смогли бы предугадать нападение Сэла. Отабек с Юрой уже поохотились раньше, и в дальний район, где находился приют, просто не заходили. Как бы они узнали… Но Отабек не мог отрицать: они провели время вместе, уменьшая охрану улиц вдвое, пока Сэл рыскал в поисках добычи.

Чем дольше он боролся с этой мыслью, тем больше ненавидел себя.

Чем они нахуй занимаются?

– Отабек?

Его сердце подпрыгнуло в горло. Оклик застал его врасплох, захваченного обрушившимся вихрем собственных эмоций – чёрт, от этого он чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым!

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Отабек не хотел говорить так резко. Юра стоял в дверях, положив ладонь на ручку.

– Я слышал, – сказал он. – Мне жаль.

Ситуация ощущалась странно, и Отабеку это не нравилось. Он не понимал, зачем Юра вернулся обсуждать новости: ведь скоро взойдёт солнце.

Чувство вины углубилось от осознания, что он почти счастлив его видеть, потому что это только напомнило ему, как низко он пал.

– Мы никак не могли знать заранее. Это случилось бы в любом случае.

– Ты действительно в это веришь?

— Да, – он прошёл в комнату ещё на один шаг. – Сэл скрытен и отлично прячет собственные следы. А мы уже закончили на сегодняшний вечер.

– Ой ли?

Юра замер у края кухонного стола, смежного с тем, где сидел Отабек, и подался к нему, сжав руками столешницу.

– Поверь мне, я знаю, каково это – думать, а если бы я был там, я бы наверняка что-то заметил. Может, я хотя бы узнал, где он прячется...

На какое-то время они замолчали. В комнате Отабеку стало темно и вязко от собственных проступков, но разделенное с Юрой бремя ощущалось как будто легче.

Он разделял и его гнев, и Отабек хотел спросить, есть ли что-то ещё, за что Юра ненавидел Сэла. Что-то помимо воплощения угрозы – потому что эта мышиная возня не стоила того, чтобы вампир тратил на неё своё время.

Отабек не успел его спросить: Юра опустился перед ним на пол, положив руки ему на колени.

– Обещаю, мы убьём Сэла. Клянусь, я не упустил из виду эту цель, и если ты тоже – нет, всё в порядке, – он поднял руки и взял в ладони лицо Отабека. – С нами всё в порядке.

Юра поднялся раньше, чем Отабек смог ответить – и к лучшему, потому что в разуме его царила блаженная пустота.

– Восход, – вздохнул он.

– Что будет, если солнце коснется тебя? – спросил Отабек ни с того ни с сего.

Юра усмехнулся, сверкнув зубами.

– Если только на секундочку, то таким красивым мне больше не быть.

У Отабека получилось улыбнуться.

– До вечера?

Юра кивнул, и Отабек проводил его взглядом.

Он просидел на кухне до тех пор, пока окно не залило апельсиновым светом.

***

– Отабек! – Минако бодро поздоровалась с ним, улыбаясь неестественно широко. – Как мило, что ты нашёл время зайти.

От яда в ее словах Отабек стиснул зубы.

– Разумеется, – ответил он. – Я здесь, чтобы доложить об убитой прошлой ночью твари.

– Убитой где? – она подняла бровь.

– Старое здание за несколько улиц отсюда.

– Хм. Никак не рядом с Западной площадью, значит. Ты уже слышал?

Отабек ровно смотрел ей в глаза.

– Да. Это трагедия.

Ещё мгновение она изучала его – достаточно долго, чтобы он начал слегка закипать – она что, думает, чёртов Сэл – это он сам?!

Но затем она пожала плечами и вытащила из ящика своего стола стопку бумаг и подвинула к краю.

– Тогда, вот.

Минако сняла со стула куртку и накинула её.

– Я отъеду на пару часов, закончишь – запри сам.

Когда она проходила мимо, Отабек упрямо промолчал и отказался вздрагивать от громкого хлопка закрытой двери.

Вот и приходи сюда, чего ради?

***

Этой ночью их целью стал вампир, затаившийся на мебельном складе. Юра засёк его крадущимся внутрь за несколько минут до того, как утром над горами поднялось солнце.

Они сражались с нежитью среди призраков задрапированной в чехлы мебели.

Здесь броски Юры из засады оказались особенно эффективными; вампир определенно не ожидал драки с себе подобным. Даже Отабек временами терял Юру из виду среди белых фигур.

Не успел Отабек пригвоздить колом сегодняшнюю добычу, как Юра притиснул его к стене и поцеловал.

Отабек удивился. Неуместно же, но поцеловал его в ответ и чуть не зарычал, когда Юра отстранился, чтобы спуститься поцелуями по его шее – притом, разомкнув губы! Так чертовски близко к зубам, почти укусы, и как же сильно он хотел, чтобы это они и были!

Отабек таял от его касаний… Он сжал Юру за талию, ударяясь об стену запрокинутой головой.

– Юра, что ты...

– Ш-ш, если только не хочешь меня остановить.

Юра вжал бедро между его ног, и Отабек, задохнувшись, уронил голову вперёд, Юре на плечо, пока тот тянул в сторону его рубашку, чтобы коснуться голой кожи – и коснулся, царапнув зубами.

Контролировал себя Юра невероятно. От того, как крепко он держался за Отабека, словно тот стал для него якорем, сердце Отабека билось низкими, густыми басами. Он весь превратился в одно это биение.

Когда Юрины зубы переместились ближе к шее, Отабек крепче сжал его в объятиях и укусил за плечо, потому что хотя бы он это мог.

Услышал в награду тихий, восхитительный всхлип, но Юра быстро пришёл в себя и отстранился немного – чтобы опуститься на колени.

Просто смешно, как у Отабека кружилась голова от его прикосновений; от ощущения, что Юра стягивает с него штаны, пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки, а потом, стоило почувствовать на себе Юрин рот, вдруг прикипели к его волосам.

***

– Снова партию серебра? – господин Клайден отбросил тряпку, которой протирал прилавок, и вытер руки о штаны.

– Да, – улыбаться Отабека не тянуло.

Лавочник потянулся к полке с пулями в пачках.

– На службе, небось, сумасшедший дом?

– Из-за того, что случилось в приюте? Да.

– Ужас какой, – поддакнул господин Клайден. – Бедные дети.

– Их и без того жизнь не балует.

– В самом деле, – господин Клайден тяжело вздохнул. – Ну, это будет...

Отабек придвинул деньги к нему на прилавок, точно под расчёт, подхватил пачку и развернулся на выход.

– Доброго дня, господин Клайден.

***

– Блядь, — выдохнул под ним Юра. Он стискивал руками простыни по бокам, обхватив ногами Отабека за пояс.

Он целовал Юру вдоль шеи, теперь он знал вкус его кожи под губами и старался не думать о том, насколько теплее Юра ощущался сегодня вечером. Он кормился недавно, и хотя Отабек знал, что это произойдет, грудь обжигало завистью.

Он старался отвлечься от причин этого тепла, подмяв Юру под себя, притягивая его снова и снова. Юру, с его рассыпавшимися ореолом волосами, под ним. Извечно угрюмая маска разлетелась вдребезги, развязный, он будто разлетелся на куски, которые Отабеку ни в жизнь не собрать вовремя.

Юра выгнул спину, и Отабек сжал зубы на местечке, где, как он уже знал, остались те самые шрамы. Юра промычал что-то в восторженном забытьи.

Когда Отабек отодвинулся на дрожащих руках, Юра ухмылялся, полуприкрыв веки. Он уцепил Отабека за подбородок и притянул вниз, в поцелуй.

***

Отабек распахнул дверь штаб-квартиры и чуть не столкнулся с уходящим Юри.

– Привет, Отабек, – Юри улыбнулся ему, шедший за ним по пятам Виктор тоже поздоровался.

Бегло осмотревшись, Отабек убедился, что Минако действительно нет, и расслабился.

– Привет, ребята. Уже уходите? – он прошел мимо них и направился к столу Минако. Над ним висел отчёт об ещё одной убитой твари, написание которого он всё откладывал.

– Ну да, – ответил Виктор.

– Кстати, Отабек, – вмешался Юри, – только что вспомнил, что хотел у тебя спросить.

Отабек хмыкнул вопросительно, стараясь не показать, что мгновенно напрягся. Вытащил из стола Минако бланки и занялся поисками ручки.

– Эти маленькие мешочки от Клайдена, которые ты мне дал, просто великолепны. Спасибо! Но как ты их обнаружил?

Отабек пожал плечами.

– Методом проб и ошибок.

***

Юра впивался кончиками пальцев ему в бёдра, сильно, жёстко. Не будь там риска пустить кровь, Отабек хотел бы, чтобы Юра вонзил ногти в его кожу, хотел быть вспоротым до мяса, разодранным до самых костей.

Он боролся с собой, чтобы только не умолять Юру коснуться его, пока он внутри, в одно и то же время желая и прекратить это, и не прекращать никогда.

Отабек приоткрыл глаза буквально на щёлочку, но сознание тут же наполнилось видом Юры – целиком, во всём великолепии тела, не знающего пота, но выглядящего таким растрепанным… раскованным. Он двигался над Отабеком, вжимая его в постель каждым движением мышц.

Воздух застрял у Отабека в горле, когда он заметил, как Юрины зубы впиваются в собственные губы; клыки наголо, но острия почему-то не вспарывали плоть. Отабек не знал, как это осмыслить, разве что вообразить, что от накала ощущений при таком сильном организме Юра путает сигналы вожделения и голода.

Слишком невероятная мысль, и сам Юра, его вид и его движения были слишком.

Отабеку никогда прежде не удавалось достичь разрядки, не прикасаясь к себе, но – вот он, загребает в горсти подушку под головой, стискивает зубы, чтобы не стонать, дрожит крупно, ощущая Юру внутри.

Юрины глаза распахнулись – словно его застигли врасплох, он почти запнулся, но потом смертоносно усмехнулся, из-за губ показались клыки, словно он точно знал, что столкнуло Отабека в пропасть, и только ради этого и жил.

***

Отабек саданул обухом кола вампиру в затылок, в это же время Юра напал на тварь спереди, яростно вмазав той в живот – внутри что-то надорвалось с громким треском. Тварь проорала что-то, Отабек не разобрал – зато он разобрал выражение Юриного лица, едва приподнятые брови и метнувшийся влево взгляд.

Отабек коротко кивнул в ответ – вот и всё общение, а уже Юра схватил вампира за плечи и развернул – ровно настолько, чтобы Отабек мог вбить кол тому в грудь.

Теперь они сражались вместе, как охотники с родственной душой. Больше не требовалось зря сотрясать воздух подсказками. За месяцы совместных боёвок они обоюдно разобрались со стилями и тактиками друг-друга, научились работать сообща, и теперь сам ход сражения да крохотные жесты там и сям подсказывали им следующий шаг напарника.

Всё ощущалось настолько цельным и гладким, что иногда Отабек вообще забывал, что рядом с ними враг, а не просто они двое двигались в странном танце.

Их встречи теперь фонили постоянным возбуждением, потому что ночных часов внезапно перестало хватать на них двоих. Категорически не хватало времени на то, чтобы уйти друг в друга с головой, ненадолго забыть об ужасах окружающего мира.

Но прекратить охотиться они не могли. Если убрать из уравнения первоначальную составляющую, сговор уничтожить Сэла, им пришлось бы дать название тому, чем они занимались.

Иногда Отабек задавался вопросом, было ли в его судьбе предначертано хоть что-то нормальное? А если только то, что есть – он радовался, что именно с Юрой.

Даже если к утру грудь и постель Отабека уже остывали без него, это стоило тех мгновений, когда Юра заполнял собой всё.

– Давай вот от этого избавимся, а? – Юра сверкнул на Отабека улыбкой, заставившей сердце подпрыгнуть.

Она означала также, что они не станут морочиться, и Отабеку не придётся ждать утра на улицах города.

Час спустя Отабек спускался поцелуями по груди Юры, тот оседлал его бёдра и, поднеся руку Отабека ко рту, пил.

Отабек целовал его горло, пока он глотал, и внутри него закручивалось что-то зловещее. Он хотел, чтобы Юра пил подольше, чтобы высушил его до потери сознания.

– Думаю, пора… – прошептал Отабек, слова казались дрожаще-хрупкими на контрасте с накалом бури внутри.

Юра отстранился, и его голос тоже дрожал.

– Я знаю. – выдохнул он прямо Отабеку в ухо. Приумолк, будто всё ещё вытягивал зубы из плоти. Отабек вонзил ногти другой руки ему в талию. Когда Юра снова заговорил, он повторил только: – Я знаю.

Отабек ощутил, как Юра снова перевязывает ему предплечье. А когда он поднял подбородок, чтобы посмотреть, волной накрыло головокружение, и зрение на миг помутилось.

Юра вдруг поцеловал его, размазывая ртом кровь, и оторвался только чтобы шепнуть у самых губ:

– Останься со мной, Отабек.

– Со мной всё в порядке, – сказал он и глубоко вдохнул. Быстро стучало сердце. Он проигнорировал любые намёки на опасность и снова прижался к Юре губами.

***

– Понравилось? – Отабек переместился выше, ухмыляясь от того, какое растерянное у Юры выражение лица. Юра спрятался в ладонях.

– Не знаю, с чего это я вдруг, – буркнул он, отворачиваясь.

Отабек притянул его к себе за бёдра.

– Думаю, я знаю, – пробормотал он в светлый загривок, тонкие волосы защекотали веки.

Отабек уже засыпал, балансируя на самом краю яви, когда Юра заговорил снова.

– Я не нормальный.

– Хм? – Отабек лениво обнял его, счастливый даже, что появился шанс провести в ясном сознании лишнюю минутку, пока Юра всё ещё здесь.

– Я не нормальный вампир.

Глаза Отабека распахнулись, эти слова рывком вернули его в настоящее.

– Ну, а я не нормальный человек.

– Я серьезно, – Юра извернулся, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. – Я так много времени трачу на то, чтобы притворяться человеком.

Отабек не знал, как ответить.

– Что мы делаем? – настаивал Юра.

Отабек вгляделся в его лицо.

Он выискивал ту заявленную Юрой человечность. Но не знал, что должен был найти, потому что давно заметил: когда он смотрит в зеркало, видит то же самое, что видел сейчас в Юре.

Кажется, они очень похожи.

И в какое положение это их теперь ставило?

***

В темноте костёр казался огромным. Они добавили хвороста и дров, чтобы в глубокой яме, организованной городом специально для этих целей, горело веселее.

Они с Юрой бросили тело в огонь, где оно медленно сгорит среди других таких же, обугленных, но ещё не прогоревших до конца.

На холоде от ямы поднимался приятный жар, и Отабек встал поближе к пламени. Он смотрел на запад – там виднелись горы, практически неразличимые в темноте.

Юра рядом с ним молчал.

Отабек перевел взгляд с гор на Юру: в глазах последнего мерцал свет, а на лице танцевали тени.

Он выглядел прекрасно и жестоко в эти тихие минуты.

Отабек боролся с собой, когда видел Юру настолько красивым. Он вспоминал, насколько Юра опасен, но теперь чаще видел только кого-то, ошеломлённого той скоростью, с которой несётся их мир.

Как глубоко он мыслил и чувствовал?

Повеяло ветерком, пламя в яме взметнулось, блики в Юриных глазах стали ярче. По лицу мазнули так знакомые Отабеку на ощупь мягкие пряди.

Он перевёл на Отабека взгляд; кажется, на его губах притаилась улыбка.

Часть Отабека, которая замечала в Юре эти черты, которая жаждала дотянуться до него, дотронуться до его щеки, часть, которую на исходе уже этого часа Юра похоронит в его же постели – та самая часть сжимала Отабеку грудь и ранила сердце.

– На вид прогорело, – сказал Юра.

Отабек моргнул.

– Уходим.

Ночь была безрадостной, как треск ломаемой ветки: хлопок лопнувшей материальности и ничего более. Снег укрывал город странным молчанием. Воздух пах чистотой.

Благодаря отражённому снегом свету Отабек хотя бы видел без помощи луны и трепещущего света уличных фонарей.

– Я думал о наших поисках Сэла, – сказал Юра. Его голос звучал наособицу от других звуков, почти отзывался эхом в пустоте ночи.

Юра шёл, опустив голову. Отабек подумал, если поднимет его за подбородок и снова заглянет ему в глаза, увидит тяжёлую глубину, два бездонных колодца с ночным небом.

Он попытался сосредоточиться.

– И что же?

Юра пинал снег носками ботинок. Сверху невесомо падали крошечные белые хлопья.

– Я уверен, что что-то упустил. Вот я думаю, что он живет на окраине или, по крайней мере, далеко от центра Холлоу. Но все мои зацепки пропадают всухую. И чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше кажется, что это... в порядке вещей для нормального вампира. Но Сэл не нормальный.

«Я не нормальный вампир».

– Думаешь, что он обосновался где-то недалеко от городской площади? – Отабек настороженно вглядывался в темноту, не давала покоя мысль о фигуре Сэла, притаившейся за ближайшим углом.

– Просто собираюсь рассмотреть и эту возможность, – пожал плечами Юра.

– Хорошо. Я тоже подумаю над этим.

– Ещё кое-что... Я заметил, около твоего дома цветы растут. Это что?

– А, волчеягодник, – Отабек ухмыльнулся, почему-то находя это забавным. – Сильно они пахнут? Предполагается, что их запах дезориентирует.

– Определённо.

– Прости, если он тебя... раздражает.

– Да не особо, – Юра снова пожал плечами. – Но они что, по всему городу посажены? На глаза они мне почти не попадаются, а вот запах их я чую чуть ли не постоянно.

– Вроде нет.

Юра нахмурился.

– Думаю, у них просто очень летучий аромат.

Они шли по булыжным мостовым. Под ногами мягко хрустел снег. Отабек сунул руки в карманы, смакуя то немногое тепло, что в них осталось.

Юра руки не прятал.

– Каково это, быть вампиром?

Юрин отстранённый взгляд вернулся к нему рывком.

– Нашёл, что спросить, – Юра обвиняюще наморщил нос.

– Я серьёзно. На что это похоже?

Ещё несколько шагов по камням; Отабек подумал, что Юра так и не ответит. Он бы его понял.

– Сделай глубокий вдох, – велел Юра.

Отабек послушался; как он и ожидал, холод обжёг ему нос.

– Ты почувствовал это облегчение? Облегчение, что ты… что ты проживёшь ещё несколько минут?

– Наверное, да.

– А я нет. Ничего подобного, – Юра прижал ладони к груди, где под рёбрами находились лёгкие. – Всё блёкло. Я вдыхаю воздух, чтобы говорить. Почти никакие органы больше не работают, но я жив ровно настолько, чтобы не гнить в земле. По венам течёт что-то вроде крови, и это позволяет мозгу продолжать думать. А сердце бьётся постольку поскольку, чтобы всё это не разваливалось на ходу.

Он вытянул руки перед собой, раскрыл ладони, словно мог вот-вот поймать собственные слова и сложить из них для Отабека осязаемую конструкцию.

– Я как призрак.

– А голод? – не мог не спросить Отабек.

Вокруг снег начал падать сильнее, бледный пепел на фоне мрачных, продолговатых зданий.

Юра нежно коснулся его горла.

На ум пришло давнишнее воспоминание – Юра с тем молодым парнем; Юра, едва контролирующий себя, орущий Отабеку, чтобы убирался подальше, пока он не убил и его тоже.

– Ему нет конца, – прошептал Юра. Три слова прошелестели отчётливо, раздельно, как твари, крадущиеся в ночи. Ему. Нет. Конца. Они обмотали хребет Отабека снизу вверх, застряли мертвяками между позвонков.

Дальше они пошли молча. Показался дом Отабека и заросли волчеягодника перед ним.

– Значит, ты помнишь, как это – быть человеком?

– Нет, – ответил Юра слишком быстро.

Возможно, он и недоговаривал что-то, но Отабек и так уже затянул их разговор до глубокой ночи. Ему хотелось отвести Юру в свою квартиру, растопить его тоскливое выражение лица и заставить сердце биться ради чего-то большего, нежели просто призрак жизни.


	8. Chapter 8

Зима начала отступать, таял последний снег. Весна скоро прорвётся на деревьях и в небе. Отабек встречал бы её с распростёртыми объятьями, но весной дни становились длинеее, и это сокращало время, которое он мог проводить с Юрой.

Хотя, конечно, они надеялись обнаружить Сэла до того, как полностью сменится время года.

Когда Отабек уходил, госпожа Нишигори стояла возле подъезда и хмурилась на кусты волчеягодника, чей аромат густо висел в воздухе.

– Я думаю, это потрава какого-то животного, – сказала она, не здороваясь.

Отабек притормозил и уставился на цветочную грядку. Действительно, кое-где листья и цветы были оборваны. Однако кусты волчеягодника сидели очень густо, и чисто эстетически клумба почти не пострадала.

– Наверное, – согласился он неубедительно, не зная, как реагировать на жалобу. – Я никогда подобного не замечал, выходя, но думаю, это вполне вероятно.

– Кто мог объесть волчеягодник?

– Даже не представляю.

– Извините, конечно же, я знаю, что вы мне не садовник, – она пригладила волосы и рассмеялась. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы тут завелись мелкие зверушки.

– Жаль, если окажется, что их привлекают сами растения.

– Ах, нет-нет, оно того стоит! Если цветы действительно работают, как вы мне говорили, то неудобство – это просто цена.

– Мама! – одна из тройняшек госпожи Нишигори выскочила из-за угла бегом.

– Мама! – повторила она. – Цветы попорчены по всей округе!

– О, боже, – сказала госпожа Нишигори. Она сунула пальцы в волосы дочери и вытащила сухой листик.

– Охотник Отабек! – завидев его, встряла девчушка. К сожалению, он не мог с уверенностью сказать, была ли это Аксель, Лутц или Луп. – Вы идёте на охоту убивать вампиров?

– Лутц, они активны только ночью, – сказала госпожа Нишигори, отряхивая брюки, уже испачканные её дочерью.

– Я иду на встречу с другими охотниками, чтобы составить план, как это сделать, – ответил ей Отабек, пытаясь улыбнуться. Он никогда не умел разговаривать с детьми.

– Где твои сестры? – спросила госпожа Нишигори.

– Собирают цветы, чтобы зверушки не смогли их съесть!

– О, нет, это не совсем то, что нам нужно, – фыркнула она, взяла Лутц за руку и потянула за угол здания, в суматохе совершенно забыв об Отабеке.

Что было кстати. Отабек возобновил путь, странно напряженный от этого разговора, и чуть не опоздал на собрание под предводительством Минако.

Все сидели вокруг камина, который только что разжёг Виктор, эдаким тесным кругом: Виктор и Юри на диване, а Минако, Отабек и Джей-Джей на придвинутых ближе креслах.

Отабек не совсем понимал тему их встречи. Он подозревал, что это не из-за его собственной небрежности, а из-за того, что Минако целенаправленно держала его в некотором неведении.

Она скрестила ноги и положила руки на колено.

– Сегодня вечером я хотела бы выслать усиленный патруль. Небольшая группа молодёжи заинтересована в том, чтобы этой весной стать нашими учениками, и когда наступит это время, я не хочу, чтобы Сэл висел угрозой над головой.

– Усиленный патруль? – переспросил Джей-Джей.

– Вместо того, чтобы тщательно осматривать одну часть города, я хочу, чтобы мы все устроили одну большую облаву, на всю ночь. Охотники должны быть буквально везде, в радиусе не более получаса пешком от любого закоулка.

– Звучит масштабно, Минако, – предостерёг Юри. – Мы будем измотаны.

– Целая ночь на ногах потребует настоящей выносливости, – кивнула она. – Поэтому я хочу, чтобы все работали в парах.

Она посмотрела Отабеку прямо в глаза, и у того упало сердце.

– Отабек, я хочу, чтобы сегодня ночью Джей-Джей пошёл с тобой. Сможешь присмотреть за ним?

Юри резко повернулся к Минако. Все остальные посмотрели на Отабека.

Это было хорошо.

– Разумеется, – сказал он. Разумеется.

– Рада это слышать.

И всё бы ничего, но приближался закат. Юра скоро появится в его квартире. И тогда начнутся сложности.

– Вы двое, – продолжила Минако, – можете начать с края Восточной площади и двигаться через северные кварталы. Виктор и Юри, я хочу, чтобы вы начали от приюта, это северо-запад. Обойдите улицы и возвращайтесь по направлению к штаб-квартире. Я начну отсюда.

Отабек сдержал гримасу. Они с Юрой планировали сегодня вечером осмотреть здания возле приюта.

Чтобы отвлечь внимание от досады, которую, как он опасался, до конца скрыть не удалось, он спросил:

– Ты хочешь просто тщательно и быстро проверить весь город в надежде, что мы случайно вспугнём Сэла, верно?

– Да. Не отвлекайтесь на одну локацию слишком долго. Далее, если сегодня ночью нам совсем не повезёт, и мы даже не нападём на след или хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, завтра я поеду в Селлоу и поговорю с тамошними охотниками.

– О, а там Пхичит, – подал голос Юри. Отабек заметил, что он схватил Виктора за руку. – Ты будешь набирать нам помощников? Тогда и я мог бы поехать.

Взгляд Минако смягчился.

– Я знаю, что ты уже давно не получал от него вестей. Думаю, они там просто заняты собственными проблемами. Подробностей не знаю, но... Короче, если что, ехать мне стоит одной. Но если смогу, обязательно передам ему от тебя привет.

Юри кивнул, сжав губы. Отабек не знал, что Юри не приходят весточки от другого охотника. Пхичит, добрый малый, переехал в Селлоу вскоре после того, как Отабек записался в ученики к охотникам.

Предстоящую ночь обсудили подробнее, и с каждой минутой Отабек всё чётче ощущал, как на улице постепенно темнеет. Такими темпами у него не будет возможности предупредить Юру.

– Поэтому, пожалуйста, постарайтесь вернуться сюда к четырём, – попросила Минако. – Тогда у всех нас будет достаточно времени.

Не прекращая инструктаж, она встала и подошла к своему столу.

– Разумеется, если столкнётесь с Сэлом, – она прервалась, осторожно разворачивая свёрток, – подайте знак.

Она вручила каждому сигнальные фаеры.

– И мы придём на подмогу, – она вздохнула. — Мне жаль, что приходится тратить наш вечер и ночь на суматоху. И не только сегодняшнюю, сколько там их будет, пока мы не найдём этого вампира.

– Это наша работа, – сказал Виктор в образовавшейся тишине.

В камине согласно и тихо треснуло пламя, а потом Минако их распустила.

Джей-Джей увязался следом за Отабеком прямо от штаб-квартиры.

В тяжёлом, слоистом небе только кое-где розовыми каёмками сочился солнечный свет.

– Я кое-что забыл дома, – заявил Отабек, прежде чем Джей-Джей успел заговорить. – Встретимся где-нибудь на закате? – он снова посмотрел на небо. – То есть, спустя пару минут после него.

– Да я могу просто с тобой сходить, – предложил Джей-Джей. – Зачем разделяться.

Отабек колебался. Джей-Джей стоял, сунув руки в карманы куртки, без всякой задней мысли, чуть грустно ждал его ответа, и Отабеку вдруг стало стыдно. Этот парень когда-то учился у него, равнялся на него какое-то время. Но за прошедшие несколько месяцев Отабек стал намного более тёмной личностью. Всё это время он с Джей-Джеем почти не разговаривал, а теперь, глядя ему в лицо, Отабек задумался и о собственных поступках.

– Со мной весело, – добавил Джей-Джей, улыбаясь.

Отабек буквально чувствовал, как с последними солнечными лучами иссякают и его моральные силы.

Сегодня ночью Юре придётся разбираться самому.

– Ладно, это не так уж важно. Я не сообразил, что уже так поздно. Давай просто двигаться на восток.

На мгновение Джей-Джей озабоченно нахмурился, но потом пожал плечами:

– Хорошо!

Пока шли, Джей-Джей рассказывал о тренировках под руководством Юри, иногда и Виктора, иногда обоих. Говорил, что надеется максимум через год уже взять ученика. Говорил, хочет жениться на своей девушке.

И всё, что бы он ни говорил, воспринималось, как клятые солнечные лучи, прорывающиеся сквозь удушливую тьму. Давно Отабек не находился рядом с настолько жизнерадостным человеком.

Это не так уж раздражало… если не считать того, что наскрести адекватные ответы на сказанное Джей-Джеем удавалось очень редко.

Тот, казалось, не замечал этого, или не возражал.

Они патрулировали улицы уже часа полтора, и Отабек наконец-то сдался и стал невольно пропускать мимо ушей пространные разглагольствования Джей-Джея, когда тот внезапно закончил мысль словами:

– …кроме Минако, конечно. Но кто её поймёт.

– Постой-ка, я прослушал. Случайно. Что ты сказал?

– А, это я про своего друга, он среди кандидатов в ученики, – тут же объяснил Джей-Джей. – Я сказал, что думаю, мол, он всем понравится, а насчёт Минако не знаю, не уверен.

– Почему?

Джей-Джей засмеялся и обогнал Отабека, одновременно разворачиваясь к нему и продолжая шагать спиной вперёд.

– А ты не замечал? Ну, может, это только мне кажется. Но лично я считаю, она такая, холодная что ли. Кажется, она и меня недолюбливает. 

Отабек на это усмехнулся, почти рассмеялся даже. Раньше ему не с кем было поделиться этим ощущением неуюта. А возможно, веселья этому факту добавляло ещё и то, что по сравнению с самим Отабеком, Минако очень даже было, за что симпатизировать именно Джей-Джею.

– Ты ей нравишься, – сказал Отабек. – Поверь мне.

– Ну раз уж ты говоришь!.. – явно довольный, Джей-Джей вернулся на привычное место и пошёл в ногу с Отабеком.

Ночь шла своим чередом, и темнота казалась неподвижной. Отабек настолько привык полагаться на Юрино чутьё при оценке окружающей обстановки, что опасался потерять сейчас должную бдительность. Джей-Джея хотя бы оправдывала неопытность. 

Но вокруг было тихо, не считая бродячих кошек, иногда шмыгающих под фонарными столбами, и редких поздних прохожих, спешащих захлопнуть за собой дверь.

Некоторое время прошли молча, но Джей-Джей откровенно заскучал, даже начал пинать по пути камешки. Они отскакивали на несколько метров вперёд, в полной тишине рикошетили от стен, без нужды отвлекая внимание, и это начинало слегка раздражать.

Куда ночь завела Юру? Отабек изо всех сил старался не думать, что не предупредив ушёл без него на целую ночь, но в тишине и молчании от мыслей оказалось некуда скрыться.

Какая-то его часть беспокоилась, что Юра будет тревожиться о нем. Смешно.

Когда Джей-Джей прервал свою серию каменных пенальти, чтобы заговорить снова, Отабек почувствовал облегчение.

– Город довольно маленький, я знаю, – хотя он, определенно, не самый маленький, – но тебе не кажется странным, что найти Сэла так сложно?

– Кажется.

– Ну, в смысле... куда деваются все эти вампиры? Я знаю, что некоторые мигрируют по городам, но из-за недавнего инцидента мы знаем, что Сэл-то здесь.

– Сэл умён.

– Да, понятно. Но как насчёт того, кто напал на тебя?

Отабеку показалось, что под ногами закачалась земля.

– Мы так и не повстречали эту особь снова, – продолжал Джей-Джей. – Как думаешь, куда она делась, может, ушла прочь?... То есть, ничего, что я спросил об этом? Если что, извини, я…

– Ничего, – быстро ответил Отабек. – Всё нормально. Но я не знаю ответа, хотя ты можешь быть прав. Это даже вполне вероятно.

– Ага-а, – на пару мгновений Джей-Джей задумался, сцепив руки за спиной и глядя в небо. Отабек воздержался от дальнейших реплик в надежде, что разговор прекратится, но, увы.

– Это был первый вампир, которого я увидел, – заявил Джей-Джей.

– Да.

– Долгое время потом я не встречал других особей, поэтому представлял их всех такими же. Забавно, правда?

Отабек всмотрелся в тени аллеи поблизости. Он почти желал, чтобы там что-то оказалось.

– Что здесь забавного?

Джей-Джей хохотнул и заложил руки за голову.

– Ну, знаешь, та тварь была такая… ну, мелкая?

О боже. Отабек не мог найти слов.

– Я думал, что они все будут такими маленькими! Глупо, я знаю, потому что когда-то они были людьми. Но она же, правда, мелкая, да?

– Я, э… — Отабек хотел сказать, что не заметил или не мог вспомнить, но такая ложь в ответ на вопрос прозвучала бы чересчур нелепо. С точки зрения Джей-Джея, обсуждать ту стычку казалось совершенно нормальным и ожидаемым. Отабек глубоко вздохнул и сказал: – Да, он выглядел невысоким.

– «Он»? Ты такой вежливый, Ота… – Джей-Джей осёкся и резко обернулся. – Ты что-нибудь слышал?

– Нет, – Отабек остановился и попытался прислушаться, но у него горело лицо, это раздражало и мешало сосредоточиться.

На секунду они замерли, но потом Джей-Джей пожал плечами и зашагал дальше.

– Во всяком случае, первая из тех, с кем я на деле сражался, была выше меня! И уродливая какая-то. Она всё ещё, ну ты знаешь, могла заворожить взглядом, но сама казалась какой-то потасканной. Я подумал, что та особь, которая на тебя напала, была по-настоящему красивой, ну, для чудовища.

– Ты же не приближался к к нему… то есть к ней, к твари, – замялся Отабек.

– Не приближался, но, – тут Джей-Джей наклонился ближе, и Отабек попытался не морщиться. – Ты — да. Я знаю, что для тебя схватка была ужасной, но это ведь не отменяет того, что эстетически особь оказалось одной из самых красивых, верно? Мне просто любопытно, я-то всё ещё своих могу по пальцам пересчитать. Двух рук! А то и ноги.

– Я… я не...

Джей-Джей рассмеялся, а мог бы и потише, ночью этот звук оглушал почти как крик. От него у уставшего уже Отабека ёкнуло сердце.

– Да ладно тебе, я просто прикалываюсь! А вдруг молчун и стоик Отабек внезапно поделится впечатлениями!

Говоря, он шутливо пихнул Отабека в плечо, но тот от напряжения и расстройства даже не сдвинулся с места.

Джей-Джей оставил эту тему, принялся рассказывать о своей первой настоящей встрече с вампиром и разглагольствовал до тех пор, пока они не услышали шум дальше по улице. Всего лишь громко стукнуло, но определённо не от ветра, и тем более не от кошачьих проделок.

Они с Джей-Джеем обменялись понимающим взглядом и по стеночке начали пробираться к переулку, откуда раздался звук.

Из темноты сочилось гротескное влажное чмоканье. Шедший впереди Джей-Джей, заглянул за угол здания, но тут же повернулся к Отабеку.

– Не видно, – проартикулировал он, затем вытащил фаер. Отабек кивнул, подкрался и встал рядом с ним, чтобы тоже посмотреть.

Чередой отработанных движений Джей-Джей зажёг фаер и забросил его далеко в переулок.

Там действительно кое-что было.

Даже в двойном размере.

Отабек уставился на тварь, застыв от ужаса; Джей-Джей что-то крикнул.

Вампир прижимал к себе чьё-то изуродованное тело – оно всё ещё корчилось в его объятьях. Отабек не сказал бы с уверенностью, откуда это знает, но Джей-Джей, похоже, тоже это заметил.

Жертвой вампира был ещё один вампир.

– Ах ты срань господня, – снова воскликнул Джей Джей.

Вампир поднял голову от укуса и зашипел на них; глаза блеснули жёлтым в свете фаера.

Отабек и Джей-Джей одновременно вытащили пистолеты и ступили в переулок. Вампир зарычал и тихо, гортанно пробормотал что-то, поднявшись на ноги и отбросив свою жертву на землю. Та упала на булыжную мостовую, всё ещё подёргиваясь. Её конечности были переломаны, вывернуты; Отабек кратко осознал, что никогда не думал, будто вампиры нападают друг на друга.

Один вампир должен был бы искалечить другого так сильно, чтобы тот не успел вовремя излечиться для самозащиты, но оставался в сознании, пока напавший высасывал из него не-жизнь – пока не останется только монстр, лишенный даже подобия жизни, сохранившегося при обращении в вампира.

Боже, какая мерзость.

Он выстрелил.

Пуля ударила вампира в плечо, и он отшатнулся назад, шипя ещё громче. На стену влажно брызнуло чернотой.

Хотя бы переулок оказался тупиком. Нежить загнали в угол.

Джей-Джей и вампир бросились вперёд одновременно. У охотника был наготове пистолет, другой рукой он нацелил на тварь нож.

Отабек быстро сменил свой пистолет на кол, надеясь, что Джей-Джею удастся оглушить тварь достаточно, чтобы он смог её прикончить. Потом они положат конец и страданиям второй твари.

Он глянул вниз: тварь смотрела прямо на него из-под спутанных волос, прилипших ко лбу.

Отабек тяжело сглотнул и поднял голову – Джей-Джей как раз еле увернулся от вампирьей хватки, ударив нежить ножом по руке, выстрелом из пистолета он достал её в бок.

На такой близкой дистанции бой превращался в месиво.

Отабек пошел вперёд с колом, и внезапно чуть не врезался Джей-Джею в спину.

Отабек окликнул его, и Джей Джей неуклюже отступил с дороги, попав прямо под новый удар вампира. Он едва успел блокировать атаку своим ножом – рука вампира ударила прямо по лезвию.

Их бой теперь напоминал гадкое месиво буквально.

Отабек ударил колом, прикрыв глаза от тошнотворного хруста и шипения нежити, впечатавшейся в стену.

Услышал, как сзади Джей-Джей добил второго.

С трудом отдышавшись среди угасающего хаоса боя, Джей-Джей воскликнул:

– Тварь жрала себе подобную!

Отабек почти забыл, что для других это новость, и он был благодарен, что Джей-Джей заговорил первым – и невольно об этом напомнил.

– Это… – мысли Отабека вращались слишком быстро, чтобы придумывать умную ложь, которая даст понять, что он тоже этого ещё не знал, поэтому он просто покачал головой и сказал правду:

– Что за хрень.

– Мы должны рассказать остальным! – Джей-Джей обернулся, переводя взгляд с одного вампира на другого. – То есть, сразу, как от этих избавимся, я имею в виду. Но какого черта? Зачем им это делать?

– Наверное, они… наверное, не стоит строить теории, пока не встретимся с другими охотниками, – решил Отабек. Джей-Джей тяжело кивнул.

– Да, ты абсолютно прав. Давай поживее уберём их отсюда, – он пнул ногой нежить, которую добил сам, и Отабек тяжело сглотнул и отвёл взгляд.

***

– Только этой новости мне сейчас и не хватало, – сказала Минако, качая головой. – Что, чёрт возьми, происходит в нашем городе? Дела всё хуже и хуже!

Все четверо охотников стояли перед ней. Они даже не зажгли камин. По комнате гуляли сквозняки, чуть ли не призраки мерещились.

– Завтра я еду в Селлоу, и точка, – продолжила она. – Я упомяну это, но честно говоря... вы точно уверены, что жертвой был ещё один вампир?

– Да, – сказал Джей-Джей, хотя смотрела она на Отабека.

– Да, это действительно, определенно так и было, – подтвердил он.

– Ради силы? – предположил Виктор.

Отабек с трудом удержался, чтобы не помочь товарищам-охотникам, воскликнув: «Да, да, именно!»

– Уже поздно, и мы все слишком устали, чтобы обсуждать это детально, – сказал Юри. – Минако, надеюсь, ты не расценишь мои слова так, будто я лезу с советами, но нам всем нужно выспаться. Особенно тебе.

– Знаю, – вздохнула она и потерла лоб. – Просто сегодня вечером я хотела получить ответы, а не ещё больше вопросов.

– И ответы скоро найдём, – попытался успокоить её Юри. – Но не сегодня.

Отряд распустили по домам.

Отабек одновременно хотел и бежать сломя голову к себе домой, чтобы поймать последние ночные часы, и не возвращаться в свою квартиру до самого рассвета.

Ночь ошеломила его; давно он не проводил так много времени с остальными охотниками. Долгая охота на пару с Джей-Джеем вымотала. Короткая схватка с нежитью на пару с Джей-Джеем вымотала тоже.

Всё происходящее выматывало его почем зря.

Отабек не был уверен, хватит ли его сил ещё и объясняться сегодня с Юрой.

Всё же, когда он это действительно обдумал, увидеть Юру оказалось бы неплохо. Никогда не было иначе.

Когда он вернулся, у дома никого не было.

Отабека не кольнуло разочарованием, а если и кольнуло, он это проигнорировал.

Он прошёл мимо грядок с волчеягодником. Память лениво отозвалась словами госпожи Нишигори двенадцать часов назад.

Отабек поднялся наверх, прошёл по коридорам; в квартире было тихо. Его не покидало напряжение.

Щелчок замка – и ночь осталась за дверью. Отабек грузно облокотился на неё спиной. То, что дома обладали такой силой против вампиров, смешило.

Отабек был не из тех, кто задумывался о вере, но он определенно чувствовал себя в безопасности под защитой этих стен.

Он оставил ботинки у двери и по темноте прошел в спальню.

Включив свет, заметил, что шторы раздвинуты. На секунду это показалось странным: Отабек был уверен, что закрывал их раньше, но с тем, как он жил в последнее время, какую-то деталь он мог и упустить.

Что-то надавило ему на плечо.

Видимо, Отабек всё ещё был на взводе из-за ночных событий, потому что среагировал он мгновенно, прямо в развороте выхватив нож.

Его встретил взгляд Юриных широко открытых, но неустрашимых глаз. Лезвие ножа было у самой его шеи. Серебро сверкало.

Отабек отшатнулся, убирая нож, заводя его за спину, словно пытаясь скрыть сам факт почти-нападения.

– Юра, – выдохнул он. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Юра открыл было рот, но затем закрыл, нахмурил брови и потупился.

Пока он колебался, Отабек успел разрядить оружие и сунуть всю амуницию в выдвижной ящик.

– Прости, что так вышло сегодня вечером, – начал объяснять он. – Меня назначили в рейд с другим охотником.

– Знаю, – сказал Юра. – Догадался. Но потом я последовал за тобой.

Отабек моргнул. В груди что-то ворочалось, не сказать, что неприятное, но…

– Ты следил за мной?

– Мне было любопытно посмотреть, как ты общаешься со своими товарищами-охотниками.

Юра сцепил руки за спиной.

Отабек заметил, что его куртка лежит на стуле в его спальне. Сколько же он прождал его здесь?

Стало как будто теплее. Отабек провел рукой по волосам. Ночь сворачивала не туда, и к этому повороту он был не готов.

– Долго ты следил за мной?

– Я видел, как ты сражался с ним, – Юра отступил от стены.

– Ну… сражался, – сказал Отабек. Он посмотрел на часы на стене: было уже пять. – Юра, солнце…

– Я знаю, когда восходит солнце, – перебил он. – Тебе нравится с другими напарниками в драке?

Отабек не ответил, потому что Юра подступил к нему невыносимо близко. Отабек мог разглядеть цвет его глаз – как всегда, яркий зелёный. Как всегда, в них была ярость.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – с трудом нашёлся Отабек.

– Думаю, тот человек любит сражаться с тобой в паре. Так что насчёт тебя?

Юра потянулся назад и ухватил воротник своей рубашки. Потом, не отводя глаз, начал стаскивать её через голову. Отабек тяжело сглотнул, в комнате сгущалось тепло и оседало у него внутри.

Юра всё ещё ждал ответа – стоял перед ним, красивый и опасный. Затягивая Отабека в свои сети, вот только у Отабека был выбор. У него всегда был выбор.

Он всегда выбирал Юру.

Сделав над собой последнее усилие, Отабек выбросил из головы суету ночи и позволил себе просто быть.

Юрина рубашка упала на землю в ту же секунду, как Отабек потянул его к себе за талию.

– Не нравится видеть меня с кем-то ещё? – прошептал он Юре прямо в ухо.

Юра вцепился в его куртку и вжал голову ему в плечо.

– Просто ненавижу, – прошипел он. – Заставь меня забыть. Пожалуйста.

Дверь спальни содрогнулась вместе с косяком, когда Отабек толкнул к ней Юру – тот позволил сделать и это, и прижать свои руки к бокам, мнимо беспомощный, а Отабек целовал его глубоко, уже основательно выбитый из колеи его телом и голосом.

Отабек протянул руку и выключил свет, и теперь только бледный свет лился в окно.

Юра тихо зарычал горлом, когда Отабек прикусил ему нижнюю губу. Он уцепил пальцами Юру за штаны, смакуя невольные прикосновения к бедренным косточкам, и потянул его к кровати, не прекращая поцелуев, и случилось не то безобразие, не то невообразимое чудо – Юра последовал за ним через всю комнату, а затем упал на постель и ему в руки.

На мгновение он оказался сверху, и Отабек наслаждался тем, как ощущались бёдра Юры у него между ног, как его обнажённый торс прижимал его к кровати, но сегодня ночью Юра просил кое о чём — _заставить его забыть_.

Отабек отстранился, и Юра чуть не потянулся за его губами, но спохватился и открыл глаза, глядя на него сверху вниз. Широко открытыми и совершенно дикими глазами. Сердце Отабека простучало по его телу прямо вниз.

– Надеюсь, ты имя своё нахрен забудешь, – сказал он.

Он перевернул их, и Юра мягко приземлился на простыни.

Такая. Охуенная. Извечная. Грация.

Она сводила его с ума.

Он хотел, чтобы от его рук она разлетелась вдребезги.

Отабек сдёрнул с него штаны. Он так сильно Юру хотел, что от того, как сильно Юра хотел его в ответ, начисто сносило крышу – настолько, что он невольно впился ногтями в его бёдра, молча благоговея. Но он заставил себя сосредоточиться и не медлить.

Юра ахнул сначала, а когда Отабек взял его в рот, и глубже, и сглотнул, его ладони впечатались в простыни.

– Отабек!

Отабек сжал Юрины бёдра и притянул его к себе сильнее. Юра обхватил его за голову, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он шире расставил ноги, от перемены позы его бёдра слегка подались вверх, и от этого Отабек невольно застонал вокруг его члена и снова вонзил ногти в бледную кожу.

Отабек горел из-за него густым, вечным огнём и ощущал отражение этого огня в Юре. Несмотря на бледность и прохладу его кожи, Отабек видел в его глазах зарево желания, которое существовало только для него одного.

Непрекращающаяся погоня, как и в тот момент, когда они встретились.

И, разумеется, времени всегда было недостаточно.

Улетающие минуты давили и подгоняли. Отабек жалел, что их не получится заморозить, просто сорвав со стены циферблат.

Он выцеловывал Юре спину, прикусывая всякий раз, когда тот вскидывался от движений Отабека внутри. Он просунул ладонь между его бёдер, и Юра заскулил, он укусил – и Юра вскрикнул, а он чуть не сдох.

Отабек был в полном раздрае от пота и жара, в противоположность ему Юра казался в разы менее живым, но Отабек знал, что только благодаря ему ощущает сейчас некое подобие жизни. Когда-то он полагал, что из-за Юры чувствует себя мёртвым, но возможно, тогда Юра просто не успел ещё как следует разбудить его. Потому что происходящее сейчас было похоже именно на жизнь.

Может быть, они и были оба полумертвыми тварями, которые могли ощущать себя живыми только вместе.

Никогда у него не будет достаточно времени, чтобы понять, как они соприкоснулись, такие разные. Как и почему по воле случая между ними выплетается поэзия. Ему придётся довольствоваться обрывками фраз и словами, которые обрываются в никуда, не оставляя даже эха.

Этого никогда, никогда не будет достаточно.

Мысль высушивала до смерти, потому что какой-то части его казалось именно это.

Что Юры может быть для него _достаточно_.

Юра стиснул руками пряди собственных волос и закричал, обрушился на постель, окружая Отабека собой, и они оба забыли обо всём.


	9. Chapter 9

Три дня спустя Минако собрала охотников снова.

– О, как хорошо, что и Отабек здесь! – выкрикнул Джей-Джей, едва Отабек переступил порог штаб-квартиры.

– Хорошо, – Минако уже подпирала стену, сверля его взглядом. Одна её бровь была выгнута в знак неодобрения – чего именно, Отабек сказать затруднялся, но постарался встать ровнее, несмотря на боль в пояснице.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он. – Я здесь, чтобы доложить…

– Сколько убито? – закатив глаза, Минако потянулась к столу за ручкой. – Десять? Двадцать?

Отабек скрипнул зубами. Если ей есть что сказать, пусть говорит прямо.

– Ни одного, – сказал он.

Взгляды и Минако, и Джей-Джея скрестились на нём, последний был просто обескуражен; её же глаза сузились.

– Ни одного?

– Восточный сектор, похоже, сейчас пуст.

Хотя утверждение было правдой, стало таковой оно только в результате их с Юрой зачистки прошлой ночью. Записи о которой, само собой, в архивы не попадут.

Не впервой.

Отабек не отступил под пронзительным взглядом Минако; сломить его она не могла, независимо от того, насколько ей хотелось пробиться за возведённый им фасад.

– Так это же хорошо! – кашлянул Джей-Джей.

Распахнувшиеся двери чёрного хода сбили сгустившееся в комнате напряжение.

Вошёл Виктор, придержав дверь ногой, давая пройти двум незнакомкам и Юри вслед за ними.

Это определённо были охотницы, в том, как обе они оглядели Отабека, читался острый ум.

– Отабек! – приветливо махнул ему Юри. – Это охотницы из Селлоу. Это Мила, – он указал на женщину с короткой рыжей стрижкой. Глаза её сверкали улыбкой, походка пружинила, когда она подошла пожать Отабеку руку.

– И Сара, – продолжил Юри. Сара тоже пожала ему руку, улыбка у неё была совсем иной – казалось, что за обменом дежурными любезностями она уже строит сложный расчёт. В этом она вполне могла посоперничать с Минако.

– Рад познакомиться с вами обеими, – кивнул Отабек в ответ.

Минако выступила вперёд, её манеры стали куда обходительнее, когда в помещении появились гости и те, кто не Отабек.

– Сара и Мила – лучшие в Сэллоу, – объяснила она. – Они будут помогать нам, пока мы не возьмём под контроль ситуацию с Сэлом.

– Всем жителям Холлоу будет спокойнее, зная, что мы привлекли помощь со стороны, – добавил Виктор. Сара и Мила переглянулись с улыбкой. Стало ясно, что они близки друг другу, и вероятно, великолепно сработались как боевая двойка.

– Я думаю, с нашим пополнением, можно перестроить сетку рейдов на неделю, – сообщила Минако.

Пока они занимались этим, Отабек примечал, где кто будет. До сегодняшнего дня было довольно просто избегать встречи с другими охотниками. Они с Юрой частенько уходили совсем в другую сторону от локаций, которые поручали обыскать Отабеку в штабе. А Юра водил их вне поля зрения любых горожан, оставшихся на улице после наступления ночи.

Но больше охотников означало больше риска. Сару и Милу попросили охранять жилой сектор. Хоть так – эти районы Юра и Отабек избегали чаще всего.

Отабек обвёл взглядом остальных охотников, гадая, что бы каждый из них сделал с ним, если бы знал.

***

– У тебя весёлый вид.

Отабек прошёл внутрь мимо Юры и постарался сдержать улыбку.

– Это так для меня необычно?

– Так же, как и для меня.

– Вообще, я с новостями. Мы пригласили ещё двух охотников из Селлоу, так что у всех сменились локации.

– Блин. Ну и что поменялось?

Юра зачесал назад волосы, заводя пряди за уши – они тут же упали обратно. Отабек тяжело сглотнул.

– Обходи кварталы рядом с Восточной площадью и где лавка Клайдена.

– А, ну ладно, – Юра поднял лицо к небу, волосы с его лба упали назад. Он сверлил взглядом месяц, задумчиво щурясь. – А как насчёт того дома рядом с баром «У дуба»?

Отабек чуть не кивнул согласно, мол, да, конечно, куда захочешь, но вовремя спохватился.

– Это довольно близко к Клайдену.

– Да, но я думаю, там что-то есть.

– И много этого чего-то?

– Двое его вампиров, я полагаю, – Юра перестал задирать голову, снова смотрел прямо, и Отабек ясно видел, как вспыхивают в них тлеющие угли его решимости. – Ближники.

Непростая задачка. У Отабека сжалось сердце; вырезая вампиров-сторонников Сэла, Юра сиял в эйфории – и Отабек в свою очередь наслаждался им.

Юра тогда улыбался, пока они избавлялись от трупа, по-настоящему улыбался, с детским восторгом пересказывая бой во всех деталях.

Юра тогда оставался на всю ночь, он казался практически милым. На лице его мелькали призраки черт того человека, которым он был когда-то. Взгляд становился глубже, он всматривался в Отабека сверху ли вниз, снизу ли вверх, как будто в эту ночь вплотную приблизился к своей цели.

– Мы сможем одолеть их?

У Отабека уже руки чесались прикоснуться к Юре. Ему хотелось обхватить его лицо ладонями и целовать его в потоках лунного света и прохладного воздуха, на фоне которого Юрина кожа такой уж холодной не воспринималась, и чтобы голод под ней тянул Отабека ближе.

– Не вопрос, – Юра взглянул на него, и Отабек очень вовремя перестал залипать на изящество его черт и встретил его взгляд прямо. – Слушай, если сегодня всё пройдёт гладко, давай кое-что сделаем?

– Например? – Отабек с трудом удержался, чтобы дрогнувшим голосом не выдать своё удивление.

– Есть идея, – объяснил Юра, кротко улыбаясь, отчего Отабеку захотелось сдохнуть. – Но давай поговорим о ней после.

– Зачем тогда сказал о ней сейчас?

Юра цокнул языком и ухмыльнулся одними глазами.

– Что, мучиться будешь, не зная, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать?

Отабек не нашёлся с ответом – так вспыхнуло лицо, закусил губу только. Они оба знали, что да. Чем больше Юра дразнил Отабека собой, тем больше он горел, прирученно и ровно.

Юра был целой стихией – ураганом, Отабек попался на его дороге, и пути прочь не было. Но уходить он не хотел и сам.

– Ладно, – откашлялся он. – Но нам надо очень постараться, чтобы не нарваться на других охотников.

Юра расправил плечи, и в его глазах сверкнула решимость.

– Разумеется.

На другом конце города стояло здание, которое когда-то было церковью. Полгода назад оно наполовину выгорело, следом прогорел и финансовый

проект по реконструкции.

Они подошли ближе. На здание падала зловещая тень, крыша кое-где просела внутрь, многие витражи выбило взрывами во время пожара, но лунные лучи кое-где цеплялись за красные и синие осколки по стенам.

– Какая ирония при выборе логова, – заметил Отабек.

– Ну а я о чём!

В животе что-то ёкнуло, сегодня вечером необычайно сложно было сосредоточиться на охоте.

– Дверь, кажется, открыта, – прошептал Юра.

И точно, одна из створок торчала наружу. Изнутри здания ручейком сочилась тьма.

– Готов? – спросил Отабек, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана фаер. Хотя вряд ли он сильно поможет среди множества скамеек рядами.

– Иди вперёд, – Юрина улыбка зубасто блеснула в тусклом свете, и у Отабека сжало в груди.

Впервые он не хотел ввязываться в бой. Было ощущение, что он сталкивался со смертью много раз – он знал её обличья. Видел её след на лицах бесчисленных вампиров. Наблюдал, как она меняет людей.

И всё же, разве раньше он хоть раз вступал в бой, гадая, что ждёт его на другой стороне?

После всех этих лет он наконец нутром осознал обыденность смерти. Шанс на очередную победу над вампирами выглядел бледно на фоне шанса увидеть звёзды и следующей ночью тоже.

Не потому ли Джей-Джей мог примёрзнуть к месту во время стычки с нежитью?

Не потому ли Виктор и Юри никогда не спешили?

Отабек двинулся вперёд, кажется, едва ли отдавая себе в этом отчёт. Он толкнул дверь и проскользнул в бывшую церковь.

В фойе пахло мокрым ковром и гниющей листвой.

Юра бесшумно скользнул мимо него. Он сегодня был особенно воодушевлён, его подстёгивала вера в то, что эти вампиры приведут его ближе к Сэлу.

В темноте к нему пришла ещё одна мысль: возможно, недоверие Минако к нему было вызвано тем, что она видела внутри него пустоту – то, как он стремился вперёд с мёртвыми глазами, то, что его бесстрашие не столько храбрость перед лицом зла, сколько отсутствие чего-то, что он боялся бы потерять, проиграв.

На секунду Юра ступил в островок лунного света, льющегося сквозь потолок. В лучах танцевали пылинки, парили мягко над его головой, медленно-медленно, как те снежинки, что составляли им компанию многими зимними ночами.

В лунном луче время двигалось будто нехотя. Юра повернулся к Отабеку, всё ещё усмехаясь, кажется, он хотел что-то прошептать. Улыбка дрогнула, когда Юра разглядел выражение его лица. Они сцепились взглядами, откровенными, – и на миг мир стал чёрным с единственным белым пятном в нём – Юрой.

Он мог бы быть ангелом божиим.

У входа громыхнуло, и Юра резко развернулся на звук. В следующий миг в островке лунного света стало пусто.

Отабек вынырнул из задумчивости и уже на бегу чиркнул фаером о стену, зажигая его. Он швырнул его в проход, с обеих сторон подскочили тени скамей.

Отабек выхватил кол и резко затормозил, разворачиваясь на пятке и делая выпад назад.

Вампир перестал гнаться за ним. Это была женщина с длинными волосами, спускающимися по плечам на грудь. Она оскалилась, зашипела, глянула на пол у Отабека за спиной – и метнулась сквозь ряды сидений, тут же скрывшись из виду со зловещей лёгкостью.

Рядом возник Юра.

– Быстрая, – прошептал он.

– Юрий, – позвал глубокий голос, разнося по церкви эхо.

Отабек не позволил себе замереть при звуке Юриного имени. Они оба развернулись. Кто-то стоял за кафедрой, словно пастор восстал из мёртвых и выбрал этот момент, чтобы начать запоздавшую проповедь.

Фаер пускал на его лицо красные блики, и тень вампира маньячески плясала по трубам органа, поднимающимся от самого пола.

Вампир не шевелился. Отабек старался на слух отследить передвижения второго.

– Сэл недоволен твоими действиями.

Юра только языком цокнул, покачиваясь, в любой момент готовый метнуться через места для прихожан. Отабек сознавал, что лучше игнорировать всё сказанное нежитью, но тон старого знакомого, которым вампир обращался к Юре, сбивал с толку.

– И да, он знает. Ты у нас настоящий, блядь, возмутитель спокойствия, да?

– Заткнись, – рыкнул Юра.

– Ну честное слово, – вампир продолжал дразниться. Он сделал несколько медленных, крохотных шажков к затухающему фаеру, и Отабеку стало лучше его видно. Уверенные манеры, явно здравый в какой-то степени разум – всё это напоминало Юру и, быть может, пару других вампиров, против которых они сражались.

И Сэла.

Опять возникло это противное ощущение, будто Отабек упускает какую-то часть происходящего.

– Тебя ждало великое будущее, Юрий.

Отабек глазом моргнуть не успел, как Юра рванулся влево. Потом исчез и другой вампир; Отабек почувствовал, что остался один – почти.

Такое случалось иногда. В бою фокус смещался на вампиров, всё остальное кружило вокруг Отабека, как поделенное на полусекунды, и никак не давалось себя поймать. А затем – заминка, ошибка, излом, – и он снова оказывался в горячке столкновения.

В глубине церкви шаркнуло, и Отабек развернулся и попятился ко входу, вглядываясь в темень. Фаер прогорел, но немного света давали прорехи в кровле.

Из бокового нёфа крикнули знакомым Юриным голосом. В конце ближайшего ряда сидений раздался тихий звук. Отабек выстрелил привычным лёгким движением; треск дерева, никто не крикнул.

Он вытащил нож; что-то явно должно было произойти.

Из теней под скамьёй на него бросилась давешняя вампирша, Отабек парировал её выпад ножом. Лезвие коротко блеснуло белым. Серебро едва оцарапало нежити руку, но та зашипела, и ей шипением вторило эхо. Вампирша метнулась в тени среди сидений с другой стороны от прохода.

Она явно собиралась измотать его игрой с прятки. Отабек ускорил шаги, всё ещё пятясь ко входу, пока не оказался за пределами места для прихожан – теперь нежити придётся нападать только в лоб.

Отабек заметил какое-то движение под первым рядом слева, но смотрел строго в проход, притворяясь, что ничего не видел, но держа палец на спусковом крючке. Нож он сменил на кол.

Нежить двигалась осторожно, припадая к земле. Отабек намеренно скосил глаза вправо, чтобы спровоцировать её.

Он услышал, как где-то в здании церкви другой вампир сказал что-то Юре, но не различил слов.

Как только вампирша решилась выскочить на открытое место, Отабек выбросил все мысли из головы, мгновенно прицелился влево и выстрелил. Вспышка, попадание, и вот он уже крутанул в пальцах кол, взял его наизготовку – убивать.

Нежить заорала что-то, споткнулась прямо перед ним. Пуля шипела у неё в животе. Она поймала его взгляд, он почувствовал её попытку завладеть его разумом, но он оказался ей не по зубам.

Отабек сунул пистолет в кобуру и пошёл на неё с колом наперевес.

Вампирша неловко увернулась, но отскакивая, всё же вполсилы попыталась достать его. С такого близкого расстояния Отабек отлично видел выражение её лица – ярость и этот доводящий до безумия, всепоглощающий голод. Она промахнулась, потеряла равновесие и влепилась прямо в клавиатуру органа.

Инструмент разразился громоподобным воем, от которого заходил ходуном пол.

Отабек оттолкнулся ногой и кинулся вперёд.

Вампирша растеряла всю свою свирепость. От глубокого, раздражающего звука, рикошетящего от стен, она закаменела, широко раскрыв глаза.

Отабек занёс над ней кол.

Между ними пронеслась тень смерти – и коснулась её в тот момент, когда кол пробил нежити грудь. Орган прогудел снова, мрачным оркестровым фоном к её воплям и треску ломающихся костей и летящих искр.

С её лица слетели последние следы ужаса. Нежить сползла с клавиатуры и грохнулась наземь.

Отабек проморгался: от органа всё ещё звенело в ушах.

Ничего ещё не было кончено. Он вытащил другой кол из внутреннего кармана куртки и снова повернулся к главному нёфу.

В проход выпрыгнул Юра, стрельнул в него глазами и исчез в следующем ряду. Размываясь в воздухе, другой вампир пронёсся за ним, явно клюнув на соблазн поохотиться.

Вампиршу убрали, и Юра снова сведёт бой к парной работе. Отабек выступил вперёд, настороженно вглядываясь между рядами.

Юра спрыгнул обратно в проход, совсем рядом, и Отабек сократил дистанцию.

Из фойе донеслись звуки открываемых дверей, как будто на входе столпилась целая процессия. На секунду Отабек подумал, что вампир сбежал.

Но потом было движение справа от них, и Юра отступил на другую сторону, чтобы не мешать ему.

Отабек выхватил пистолет, готовый стрелять, сжав в левом кулаке новый кол.

Но прежде чем он успел выстрелить, движение пропало.

– Что это было? – спросил он Юру. Они отошли на шаг, уйдя с прохода.

Юра не ответил, и внезапно церковь наполнилась звуками, и было их так много, что Отабек не успевал их отслеживать. Шаги, более многочисленные, чем должно бы быть – если только они не попали в засаду.

Отабек рискнул взглянуть на Юру, и у него упало сердце: тот стоял, глядя в сторону дверей, абсолютно неподвижный, и в глазах его был страх.

Мысли Отабека понеслись вскачь, обгоняя друг друга: ещё вампиры, Сэл самолично… Но он никак не ожидал услышать то, что услышал.

– Отабек?

Мир схлопнулся до звуков его имени; они раскатились по пустым рядам скамеек и ударили в него волной ужасного предчувствия.

У входа, в луче лунного света стоял Юри. Он обвёл взглядом мизансцену перед собой, и Отабек уловил тот момент, когда он разглядел Юру.

Из тени выступил Виктор и выстрелил; пуля прошла от Отабека справа, кажется, именно там он видел вампира пару секунд назад. Разлетелось вдребезги стекло: вампир проломил остатки оконной рамы и сбежал в ночь.

– Проклятье, – ругнулся Виктор и замер, заметив остальное.

– Постойте, – Отабек вышел вперёд. Рука с пистолетом сама потянулась вверх, немедленно ужаснувшись, он тут же опустил её, но понял, что Юри успел заметить его движение.

Юри раскрыл рот, скользнув взглядом снова к Юре, но секунды шли, а он молчал, так и не найдя слов.

Мысли Отабека ходили по кругу, пытаясь найти выход. Они договаривались, что будут делать, если другие охотники застанут их вместе. Юра сбежит, Отабек постарается не дать себя казнить.

Почему они не продумали ещё на несколько шагов вперёд? Почему не предусмотрели, что в этот момент реальность догонит их союз, выволакивая их в бурные воды, после того как они так долго притворялись, что в океане совсем нет угрозы.

Ночь наконец-то настигла Отабека, захватила его и дала понять, что он играл в опасные игры.

– Это ещё что? – спросил Виктор. Слова его как будто исказили самый воздух, и всё пошло наперекосяк. Юра напрягся, сжав кулаки и пригнувшись. Отабек отчаянно хотел, чтобы он сбежал уже, выбрался отсюда!

– Это тот самый.

Рядом с Юри внезапно возник Джей-Джей, раскрепощённый и больше не колеблющийся. Ученичество у Юри и Виктора давало такой эффект, к счастью или к несчастью.

Джей-Джей поднял пистолет; звук выстрела срикошетил от стен. Отабек заорал «Нет!», опоздав как будто на сотню лет.

Белая вспышка, вопль, неестественно медленное движение назад от ударной силы.

Юра согнулся и схватился за бок. Отабек со стуком уронил кол.

Юра вскинул голову и поймал взглядом Джей-Джея. Сцепил зубы от боли, глаза его словно заволокло тьмой. Зарычал тихо, оскалив клыки. У Отабека чуть не остановилось сердце.

Время, кажется, стало течь для каждого из них по-разному. Отабек потянулся к Юре, но упустил его. Юри едва не схватил за руку Джей-Джея, а Виктор вроде попытался ему помешать.

Но ни Джей-Джея, ни Юры среди них уже не было.

Ещё выстрел. Джей-Джей был слева, в дальнем от алтаря углу. Отабек не разобрал, но молился, чтобы Юра не получил эту пулю, пока вопреки здравому смыслу бежал по проходу. Юри развёл руками, словно пытаясь воззвать к голосу разума и решить всё переговорами, но Отабек метнулся влево и через ряд, завидев, как Джей-Джей поднимает кол.

Юру Отабек пока не видел. Он будто наглотался свинца, и это замедляло его. Мир воспринимался нереальным, словно сон.

Секунда – и перед Джей-Джеем стоит силуэт, Юра наверняка, секунда спустя – он исчез, и удар охотника пришёлся в пустоту. Ещё секунда – и Джей-Джей полетел на пол, сбитый подсечкой.

Господи, да кто бы из них ни убил другого, будет катастрофа!

Юри что-то крикнул, отталкивая Виктора назад, и крикнул снова и снова, раскаты его голоса метались под сводами и сливались с шумом схватки.

Наконец, Отабек пробрался в проход между рядами скамеек слева и несущей стеной.

Пистолет у Джей-Джея Юра вырвал из рук и отбросил, так что он уехал по полу в сторону. Пулевое ранение в бок пока не исцелилось: серебряная пуля внутри всё ещё сверкала, обманчиво безобидная, как драгоценное украшение на коже.

Рана была слева, и Юрина левая рука подрагивала, когда он прижал Джей-Джея к полу. Тот орал ему отвалить, обзывал нежитью. Не обращая внимания на оскорбления, Юра вдруг взял… и отвалил, отвесив ему пинка.

Джей-Джей поспешно принял сидячее положение, отыскивая взглядом пистолет (далеко), прежде чем потянуться за выбитым из рук колом.

Ближайшее к ним окно зияло без стекол и рамы. Юра подтянулся на подоконник. Отабеку сразу стало легче дышать: Юра сможет выбраться.

Во взгляде, брошенном Юрой на Отабека, тот не смог прочитать ничего. Ни намёка на следующий шаг, ни плана на будущее, ничего. Только признательность.

Этого было недостаточно.

Но Юра уже ускользнул в ночь.

– Чёрт, – простонал Джей-Джей, поднимаясь на ноги. – Вот срань, поверить не могу, меня нежить трогала…

– Замолчи.

К удивлению Отабека, Джей-Джей действительно замолчал. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым. Юри сумел утихомирить Виктора, и теперь они трое стояли и сверлили взглядами Отабека.

С какой лёгкостью ночь раскрыла все его секреты!.. Дёрнула за единственный кончик – и беспрепятственно распустила всё то, что они сметали на живую нитку. Оказывается, всё это время их партнёрство было весьма и весьма хрупким.

– Отабек, но почему? – спросил Юри.

Его запинающийся голос казался таким неуместным в тишине. Призраки хаоса всё ещё нависали слишком близко и слишком тяжело.

Мысленно он снова видел, как подстрелили Юру. Воспоминание осело в желудке новой порцией свинца. Юра не сдался без драки, но был ранен. Он исцелится, но сейчас-то он был где-то там, с раной в боку и другим вампиром на хвосте, желающим закончить дело.

– Я охотно объясню, – попытался он сквозь грохот собственного сердца. Не время было сейчас для этого, но Отабеку нужно было выжить несмотря ни на что. Сотрудничество было единственным, что он мог предложить.

Быть может, их план изначально должен был предусматривать и побег Отабека. Шанс на то, что хоть кто-то из тех, кто сейчас глазел на него в изумлении, станет его слушать, внезапно показался весьма невелик.

– Ты работал с нежитью, – прошептал Джей-Джей.

Отабек не то что не ответил, а даже не посмотрел на него.

– Но почему?.. – настаивал он, и Отабек ненавидел эту боль в его голосе.

– Тебе лучше пройти с нами, – громко сказал Виктор. Отабек постарался проигнорировать то, как одна его рука скрылась под пальто.

Он поднял раскрытые ладони.

– Я пойду.


	10. Chapter 10

— Почему первым делом ты не пришёл и не рассказал нам всё это? Ты мог притвориться, что согласен на союзничество, мы могли подготовить засаду, загнать нежить в угол и продолжить работу…

Вопросы сыпались по кругу, повторялись на разные лады, и Отабек стал просто смотреть мимо, в окно. Луна двигалась по небосводу, увлекая за собой тени.

Какой бы ответ он ни давал, допросчиков его объяснения не устраивали.

Всем хотелось, чтобы у его действий нашлась чёткая, заурядная причина. Отабек не мог объяснить, как вначале чувствовал, что контролирует ситуацию, а потом постепенно терял почву под ногами. Как смотрел сквозь пальцы на то, что Юра убивает, ведь, несмотря на это, они спасали сотни других. Как слаженно и безупречно их дуэт взаимодействовал в боях. Как опьяняет такая глубина взаимопонимания между людьми.

И многое другое, о чём он говорить не мог.

Джей-Джей притулился в углу штаба, привалившись к стене, долгие минуты изучая одну и ту же половицу.

Отабек опирался на стол Минако, как можно дальше отодвинувшись от неё и от Виктора: оба они буквально нависали над ним в ходе допроса.

Юри стоял сбоку. Он пока мало что высказал, больше задумчиво смотрел внутрь себя. Отабек гадал, может, он испытывает такое отвращение, что просто не находит слов.

— Я всегда знала, что с тобой что-то не так, — покачала головой Минако.

Отабек хмыкнул, радуясь, что она затронула эту тему.

— И почему же ты так предполагала?

Она прищурилась сильнее.

— В твоих стремлениях никогда не было энтузиазма. Никогда не понимала, почему ты вообще захотел стать охотником. И ты всегда был так одинок. По моему опыту, настолько глубокое и долгое одиночество частенько заставляет пытаться заполнить пустоту внутри наихудшим способом.

Отабек впился пальцами в край её стола. Слова Минако как будто были кусочками головоломки, из которой состояла его личность, но при этом она пыталась вставить их не на свои места. Слова были нацелены уязвить его, но промахивались раз за разом.

Эти люди не понимали его. Вероятно, частично он сам был в этом виноват, и здесь Минако не ошиблась. Он так и не сблизился здесь ни с кем. Самым близким ему был Юри, но прямо сейчас он не мог даже прикинуть, что тот о нём думает.

Но и одиноким он никогда себя не чувствовал. До недавнего времени – пока у него не появилось, что терять.

— Ты мог взять на себя эту миссию из благих побуждений, но мы не можем тебе доверять, Отабек. Ты и сам это понимаешь. Несмотря на то, что у нас общая цель, мы больше не можем тебе верить. Ты угроза. Этот… вампир – угроза и всегда ею останется.

— Меня, в основном, тревожит то, как ты защищает эту нежить, — добавил Виктор.

При этих словах Минако подскочила, будто загорелась какой-то новой идеей. Отабеку ничего не оставалось, кроме как стерпеть то, как она вторглась в его личное пространство и протянула руку.

— Дай мне свою куртку.

Это сбило его с толку.

— Что?

— Дай мне её, — она требовательно протянула руку ближе.

— Подождите, — наконец вмешался Юри, подходя. Джей-Джей повернул голову, с явным любопытством наблюдая, что выйдет из требования Минако.

— Что, Юри? – фыркнула она.

— Могу я переговорить с Отабеком наедине?

— Юри, сейчас не время, — вздохнул Виктор, качая головой.

Они сцепились взглядами. Ни один из них не сказал ни слова, но спустя какое-то время Виктор отступил, поднимая руки, как проигравший.

Их общение без слов вызывало в Отабеке чувство сопричастности. Пришло некоторое понимание, кусочек картины сложился.

Он понял, почему Виктор и Юри настаивали на том, чтобы охотиться вместе. Быть может, не только он знал, как ощущается синхронность.

Раньше он никогда бы не подумал, что будет сравнивать себя с этими двумя.

Отабек внезапно осознал, зачем Минако потребовала, чтобы он снял куртку, и едва удержался от того, чтобы запахнуться в неё сильнее и не дать никому и никогда выведать хоть что-то о шрамах у него на руках.

Вот так быстро они распутали всю его ложь.

— Ты согласен поговорить со мной с глазу на глаз, Отабек?

Он был так ошеломлен собственными мыслями, что едва выдавил согласие.

— Минако? – уточнил Юри.

Она скрестила руки на груди, но слишком симпатизировала Юри, чтобы спорить с ним всерьёз.

— Идите оба в кладовку и лучше не задерживайтесь.

***

— Отабек, сними куртку, пожалуйста, — попросил Юри, едва они оказались одни.

— Я просто могу сразу ответить «да» на твой вопрос.

Юри не смог скрыть дрожь.

— Ладно, — сказал он хладнокровно. Отабек оценил его попытку сохранить нейтральный тон. — Ладно.

— Почему ты захотел поговорить наедине?

Кладовка была забита шкафчиками и коробками. Она до странности напоминала ту церковь. Юри стоял в центре помещения, бездумно оглядывая завалы. Он заговорил не сразу, собираясь с мыслями, как будто мог выудить их из нагромождения вещей вокруг.

— Так странно, — набрав в грудь воздуха, начал Юри. — Мне кажется, я догадался давно. Я не хотел верить, но подумал, может, ты защищаешь напавшего на тебя вампира… но никак не мог понять причину.

Отабек промолчал. Было оскорбительно слышать, что кто-то начал подозревать его так быстро и ничего не сказал. В то же время пришла надежда — ведь если Юри уже продумал, как разрешил бы ситуацию, груз на его совести может быть полегче.

— Ты хорошо скрывал его, — продолжил Юри. — Но в ту ночь у тебя было открыто окно, плюс ты внезапно стал в разы успешнее на охоте, и началось это сразу после той стычки, — Юри покачал головой.

— Но когда я увидел его сегодня ночью, — Юри мимолетно улыбнулся. — Напомни, как его зовут?

Отабек так и не назвал им его имени.

— Юрий.

Юри едва слышно хохотнул.

— Я помню его.

Отабек отшатнулся.

— Что?

— А, ну да. Юрий Плисецкий.

Полное имя странно цепляло слух.

Юри наконец повернулся и встретил взгляд Отабека. Тот оказался не готов увидеть в его глазах грусть.

— Я был тем охотником, который пришел на место нападения слишком поздно. Я был там, когда Сэл обратил его.

— ...Что?

Юри наморщил лоб и поправил на носу очки.

— Постой-ка, он что, не рассказал тебе?

— Сэл обратил Юру?

— Ты считал, что его мотивом был страх перед властью Сэла? Но это очевидная месть, Отабек. Он не сказал тебе?

Отабек покачал головой. Новая информация вписалась в картину очень легко, но с такой силой, что разнесла на части остальное.

— Юра не помнит… говорил, что не помнит, как был человеком.

— Я… мне жаль, Отабек, — заговорил Юри, аккуратно выбирая слова. — Я думаю, что… я не знаю, что между вами происходило, но я полагаю, он не был до конца с тобой честен. Потому что…

— Что?

— Я точно знаю, что он узнал меня сегодня.

Отабек отвел глаза и уставился на закрытое шторами единственное окно. Тревожный взгляд Юри был слишком въедливым, слишком осторожным, и с наплывом информации было трудно справиться под его молчаливым пытливым вниманием.

Сквозь дверь глухо доносились голоса.

Ему нужно было выбираться отсюда побыстрее, и всё обдумать, и найти Юру.

— Зачем ты увел меня сюда?

— Потому что как только мы выйдем, я скажу всем, что мы будем работать с тобой и Юрием сообща.

Отабек напрягся, но на Юри пока не смотрел. В том, что он сказал, не было смысла. Боже, да он ни в чем не мог найти смысла.

— Думаешь, что сумеешь их убедить?

— Минако меня любит. Она доверится моему решению. Виктор доверится моему решению. А я решил, что мы можем тебе доверять. Но поверит ли нам Юрий?

Отабек выдохнул, тяжело от внезапной усталости, и разрешил себе посмотреть Юри в лицо.

— Больше всего на свете он хочет прикончить Сэла. Я более четко понимаю теперь, почему, и думаю, он сделает для этого всё что потребуется.

— Тогда ладно, — Юри кивнул, окончательно принимая решение. — Тогда это всё. Но не надо больше лжи, хорошо?

— Да. Но, Юри, — Отабек замялся, не желая погубить этот шанс неосторожными словами. — Почему ты захотел помочь ему? Ну, пусть даже ты был там, когда… — Отабек осёкся, подыскивая нужное слово.

— Он посмотрел на меня в упор, — перебил Юри быстро, пытаясь за потоком слов спрятать, что у него самого дрожит голос. От его внезапного всплеска эмоций у Отабека почти кружилась голова, притом что его собственные и так напоминали водоворот.

Юри прерывисто вздохнул и уставился в потолок. Отабеку показалось, что ему на глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Сэл отпустил его на секунду. Он открыл глаза и увидел меня, и я точно знаю, что он увидел, что лежит на теле своего деда. Я не смог спасти ни одного, ни другого. Я никогда не забывал об этом.

Молчание оглушило. Отабеку показалось, что его нутро заполнено тошнотворной теменью.

Он попытался представить то, что описывал Юри — того Юру из далекого прошлого, который очнулся, когда для него было уже слишком поздно. Который воочию увидел свою гибель и гибель того, кого любил.

Что же случилось потом? Он оставался в сознании на время обращения? Почему он помнил свою человеческую жизнь? Вопросов было так много, что он увязал в них, как в трясине.

— К тому же, я так и не узнал от Минако ничего про Пхичита, — добавил Юри. — А Сара и Мила не говорят ничего. Я волнуюсь, но не могу сейчас уехать из города. Я просто устал следовать старым правилам.

Тут он резко втянул воздух и развернулся к двери.

— Тебе есть, что добавить к сказанному мне, прежде чем мы вернёмся к остальным?

— Нет. Просто… спасибо, что доверяешь мне, Юри. И что веришь Юре.

Юри коротко улыбнулся и подошел к выходу, но замер, взявшись за дверную ручку.

— Вообще-то есть ещё кое-что, — он глянул через плечо, — насчёт того, почему я тебе доверяю.

— Да?

— Если бы в церкви вот так же ранили Виктора, у меня было бы такое же выражение лица, как у тебя.

***

Вдохнуть свежий воздух после атмосферы штаба стало благословением.

Способность Юри расколоть любого до нутра и заглянуть им в самые неприглядные уголки — и все это с самой доброжелательной, смущенной улыбкой — была первой ласточкой.

Минако давила подозрениями даже после того, как Юри поручился, что сотрудничество с Юрой безопасно, Виктор до конца собрания переводил сердитый взгляд с Отабека на Юри и обратно, Джей-Джей снова начал дуться, едва Отабек вернулся в комнату. И вот это стало настоящим испытанием.

Отабек знал, что сам на это подписался. Знал с тех пор, как пригласил Юру в свой дом.

Все были измотаны и еще не отошли от шока. К тому моменту, как его отпустили восвояси, настроение в штабе напоминало топкое болото, несмотря на перспективы, которые открывало новое сотрудничество.

Отабеку было поручено сообщить Юре, что охотники будут с ним работать, не станут нападать на него ни до, ни после боя с Сэлом — пока он не вредит никому из них. Минако также заметила, что пребывание Юры в городе после расправы над Сэлом весьма нежелательно, но Отабек рассудил, что проблемы стоит решать по мере их поступления. Сама идея жизни после Сэла была окутана слишком большой неопределенностью, чтобы думать о ней заранее.

Над горами занимался рассвет.

Тяжесть внутри напомнила Отабеку о себе в сотый уже раз. Всё ли с Юрой хорошо? Успел ли он исцелиться вовремя? Успел ли добраться до убежища?

Сэл обратил Юру.

Почему Юра не рассказал ему об этом?

Отабек сверлил землю под ногами тяжёлым взглядом, в груди рос пожар. Он ненавидел те мысли, что заползали в голову, как муравьи; сотни мимолетных деталей, но все вместе они выстраивали образ, от которого он с содроганием грыз губы. Сэл, приманивший Юру вампирьим взглядом; Сэл, грубыми руками удерживающий тело Юры в мнимой безопасности.

Те шрамы у Юры на шее…

Представлять Юру человеком было странно. Отабек как-то не думал о Юре-до-обращения, о том, что он жил где-то рядом в Холлоу, был кем-то, кого Отабеку следовало защищать. Был ещё одним горожанином, которого подвели охотники.

Затем он вспомнил глаза Юри, грустные от размышлений о смерти, которую он предотвратил – почти.

И снова: помнил ли Юра всё на самом деле?

Когда Отабек дошел до дома, в саду копалась госпожа Нишигори. Она стояла на коленях у грядок волчеягодника, осторожно перебирая пальцами новые бутоны.

— А, Отабек, доброе утро, — улыбнулась она ему, пока он проходил мимо.

— Доброе, — ответил он.

— Уже почти весна, — вздохнула она и села на пятки, вытирая руки о штаны. — Время всегда опережает нас на один шаг.

Отабек кивнул. Она этого могла и не увидеть, но он всё равно уже вошёл внутрь.

Он поспит, спланирует, что скажет Юре, и будет ждать, с надеждой, что вечером тот вернётся.

***

Юра не вернулся.

В принципе, в этом не было ничего необычного.

Юра наверняка опасался, что Отабек не захочет видеть его снова, или что другие охотники будут ждать в засаде, чтобы убить его, раз теперь им всё известно.

Но Отабек оставил окно открытым. Никого другого поблизости не было.

Отабек мог бы списать это на миллион разных причин, но к моменту, когда стрелки часов показали три утра, а его ноги устали мерить шагами пол, он чувствовал себя на пороге сумасшествия.

Была и ещё одна возможность.

Она зудела на задворках сознания, и чем большую вероятность волей-неволей приписывал ей Отабек, тем сильнее ему казалось, что его сердце медленно режут по живому.

Юра мог не захотеть больше его видеть.

Наверно прибытие других охотников напомнило Юре, кем был Отабек и что ему следовало делать.

Может быть, Отабек прикладывал недостаточно усилий, чтобы разорвать отношения, пока они не зашли так далеко, и Юра счёл, что он занял сторону охотников.

Отабек встряхнулся, перестав давать волю раздражению, только когда постучали в дверь. Он коротко глянул в окно, на качающиеся занавески, прежде чем идти открывать. На нелепый миг он подумал, а вдруг это Юра решил разок пойти у него на поводу и войти как нормальный человек.

В действительности он в это не верил, но от разочарования всё равно стало тяжело на сердце: за дверью было постное лицо Виктора.

— Привет, — запнувшись, сказал Отабек, честно не понимая цель этого визита.

Виктор глянул в комнату поверх руки Отабека, которой он придерживал дверь.

— Отабек, я подумал, ты захочешь узнать, что прошлой ночью мы направили Милу и Сару обыскать церковь. Она была пуста.

А, ну и ладно. Отабек сказал спасибо и тогда же впервые ощутил каплю искренней благодарности к тому факту, что его соратники знают про Юру. Теперь они, по крайней мере, помогут Отабеку его найти — в зависимости от того, насколько реально ценят.

Виктор перестал всматриваться внутрь квартиры, явно не обнаружив там искомого вампира. Взгляд его, тем не менее, напоминал сжатую пружину.

— Я видел, у тебя окно открыто, — намекнул он.

— Он ещё не приходил, — заявил Отабек.

— А, — Виктор снова глянул в квартиру.

— Не хочешь зайти? — предложил из вежливости Отабек, молясь, чтобы Виктор отказался.

— Нет, быстро ответил тот. Держи нас в курсе, Отабек, — и ушел по коридору прочь.

***

К рассвету он попытался урвать время на сон, но тревога не дала ему заснуть. Мысль о том, что Юра разорвёт с ним всякие отношения, завладела им, как раковая опухоль.

Город залило солнечным светом, но это лишь напомнило: существует бесчисленное количество укромных мест, где Юра мог бы прятаться.

И всё же ночью ему казалось, что Юра вот-вот появится. В противном случае он бы всё равно предпринял попытку его найти, не считай он более разумным дожидаться его на месте.

Отабеку казалось, что он знает Юру достаточно хорошо, чтобы найти, если взаправду начнёт искать – но потом он вспоминал, что не знал даже того, что обратил Юру тот самый вампир, на которого они месяцами вместе охотились.

Он бы расспросил Юру о его жизни во всех подробностях, если бы знал. Отабек хотел знать о нём всё, каждую деталь, которая делала его тем Юрой, которого он встретил той ночью в заброшке.

Отабек жалел, что недальновидно упустил из памяти маленькие Юрины странности: то, как он предугадывал каждый шаг других вампиров, то, каким отстранённым видом он встречал некоторые вопросы.

Отабек подмечал эти моменты, даже ценил, но редко подвергал сомнению. А что если бы он задавал вопросы? Сказал бы ему Юра правду рано или поздно?

Хотя, конечно, выбор, делиться воспоминаниями или нет, полностью принадлежал Юре. Хотел бы – поделился.

Глупо, как глупо… Ведь их союз продлится ровно столько, сколько существование Сэла.

Юра ничем ему не обязан.

Госпожа Нишигори снова была на улице, когда Отабек уходил, как будто и не отлучалась. Она только солнечно улыбнулась ему мимоходом и тут же отвлеклась на крики детей, обнаруживших особенно крупный бутон на волчеягоднике.

Отабек купил у господина Клайдена серебряных пуль и связку кольев, не глядя тому в глаза.

И хотелось бы пройтись по городу медленно, чтобы убить время, но на каждом шагу в спину подталкивала нервозность.

Когда Отабек прибыл в штаб-квартиру, там сидели только Минако и Виктор. Оба посмотрели на него, когда он распахнул дверь, и Отабека кольнуло пониманием, что он вошёл туда, где его только что обсуждали.

— Он не приходил ко мне прошлой ночью, — сообщил Отабек. – Сегодня снова попытаюсь дождаться.

Минако откинулась на спинку стула, Виктор изучал пол. Отабек искренне жалел, что общается не с Юри.

— Ты точно уверен, что он не избегает тебя просто-напросто? – спросила Минако.

— Пока нет, — ответил Отабек, не опуская головы. Ненавистно было признавать это вслух; озвученная, неуверенность задевала больнее.

— Мы не можем долго тянуть время, — Минако поднялась, беря стопку бумаги и ручку, вышла из-за стола, громко цокая каблуками. – Опиши всё, что Юра говорил о Сэле и что может оказаться важным.

Она выпустила канцелярские принадлежности в ту же секунду, как их взял Отабек.

— Если сегодня ночью он не явится, завтра мы в любом случае идём в рейд.

***

Юра не появился.

Неужели он действительно, на самом деле разочаровался в их идее? В Отабеке? Он не знал.

Но тогда почему он уже просто не вернулся?

Выглядящий всё более реально вариант заставлял его краснеть от гнева. Они прошли вместе слишком многое, чтобы просто так сдаться. Юра не мог этого не понимать, определённо. Он мог притвориться ненадолго, что всё кончено, но его собственные мысли и совесть рано или поздно его бы настигли.

К тому же, Отабек найдёт его. Однажды. Он будет искать, пока они не расхлебают ту кашу, которую заварили, какой бы ни был итог. Какой – это они решат только между собой.

Минуты тикали прочь, а Отабек продолжал надеяться, что Юра перемахнёт через подоконник с наглым замечанием, опоздал, мол. Он бы притворялся беспечным по поводу стычки в церкви, но он был бы здесь, целый и невредимый.

Однако из-за гор выполз день, и город непреклонно осветило солнцем. По улицам к окнам Отабека протянулись тени от зданий, как последние бастионы ночи, которые он обшаривал взглядом.

Он отстранился от окна, разочарованный. Провёл рукой по волосам, пытаясь обдумать ситуацию.

Это конец, так ведь? Минако больше не желала дожидаться Юры. Отабек не представлял, где искать его днём. Ему следовало ходить в рейды эти несколько ночей, но Юра с большей вероятностью объявился бы у него в квартире. Юра всегда приходил к нему, а не наоборот.

К разочарованию примешивались другие чувства. Некоторые Отабек принять мог: замешательство, гнев.

Он был зол на ситуацию в целом, зол на Юру, зол на себя. Стиснув зубы, он резко зачесал назад волосы, как будто разгоняя лютующую в мыслях грозу.

Но было и ещё кое-что. Эмоция, которая проскользнула в самый низ и подстёгивала, нагнетала остальные, пока в груди не стало тесно даже рёбрам. Она давила на сердце, крушила лёгкие.

Да что за чертовщина с ним творится?

Отабек отошёл от окна ещё на шаг, не зная, что ему с собой делать. Сон, понятное дело, ему даже не светит, однако часть его желала только этого – заснуть. Проспать не только сегодняшний день, но и все последующие, пока не появится ясный ответ, чёткий путь. Или Юра.

Отабек думал, что готов сдержать этот удар.

Он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но ощутил только тиски. Ничего похожего на обещание жизни, как однажды описывал Юра.

Казалось мир выцветал тем сильнее, чем больше людей появлялось на улицах, чем щедрее солнечный свет заливал комнату теплом – оно его не достигало. Он был невосприимчив к пробуждению жизни.

Все драматичные заявления в духе «чувствую себя мёртвым!» показались несусветной глупостью. Потому что вот – вот теперь он внутри окончательно, блядь, мёртв.

И так полон… грусти. Грусти от того, что Юра не вернётся.

Его фантазии о том, как он выследит Юру, испарились. Какое это будет иметь значение, если сейчас Юра хочет его видеть. А если не сейчас, то значит и никогда, потому что, смысл?

Отабек сел на кровать, сжав ладони в кулаки. Примёрз взглядом к полу, согнулся так, что упёрся в костяшки пальцев лбом. Что же ему нахуй делать дальше?

Как сделать рывок обратно к нормальной жизни? Особенно теперь, когда все, кого он мог с натяжкой назвать друзьями, либо ненавидели его в какой-то мере, либо питали к нему отвращение.

В такой позе дышать было больнее, так что он стянул куртку, небрежно скинул её на пол и вытянулся на кровати. Если он пролежит достаточно долго, так или иначе заснуть просто придётся, правда же? Тело рано или поздно захватит усталостью.

Потому что больше он ничего сделать не мог.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Отабек проснулся, на часах было три пополудни. Благодаря распахнутому так надолго окну в комнате пахло весной.

С улицы доносились громкие людские голоса, текли мимо, как воды реки. Наполнялись силой новые, уносились прочь. Отабек лежал на кровати, как на берегу, недвижимый, влипший в размякшую грязь.

Он как-то умудрился выспаться и отдохнуть, хотя от неясных воспоминаний о том, что снилось, до сих пор тошнило. Гадость приснилась, наверное. Он был рад, что забыл, какая конкретно.

Странно, но голоден он не был, при пустом-то желудке. Но попытка поесть означала бы шаг по направлению к подобию жизни, так что Отабек вздёрнул себя за шкирку с кровати.

Закрыл окно, со стуком отсекая голоса извне.

Отабек вышел из комнаты – и его сердце пропустило удар: за его столом кто-то сидел. Разумом он понял быстрее, чем всем остальным существом, но всё равно ощутил замешательство. Может быть, даже разочарование, потому что это был не тот, кого он хотел бы видеть.

Там сидел Юри и разбирал стопку бумаг.

— Отабек, — он поправил очки и откинулся на спинку стула. – Извини, что зашёл вот так запросто.

— Зачем ты здесь? И как сюда попал?

— Э, ты не ответил, когда я постучал, но у тебя было открыто окно, так что я забеспокоился. А потом обнаружил, что ты и дверь за собой не запер.

— И ты вошёл.

— Извини меня, это, конечно, не оправдание, — Юри крутанул в пальцах ручку. – Но я тревожился. А потом увидел, что ты спишь, и догадался… он ведь так и не пришёл прошлой ночью?

Ручка в его пальцах замерла.

Плечи Отабека поникли.

— Нет, не пришёл, — он прошёл в кухню и упал на стул напротив Юри, забыв, что собирался поесть. – Не пришёл.

Поджав губы, Юри аккуратно положил ручку на лист документа, затем под столом сложил руки на коленях.

— Хм-м.

Отабек застрял между желанием рассердиться на присутствие Юри и благодарностью за не-одиночество.

— Вы двое определённо были… близки, так?

Вопрос Отабеку не понравился, и он не знал, зачем Юри спрашивает об этом именно сейчас.

Тем не менее, Отабек помнил, какое настораживающее понимание Юри демонстрировал всего несколько дней назад, и понял, какого ответа тот добивался.

— Да.

— Хорошо, — медленно продолжил Юри. – Тогда, как ты думаешь, он действительно захотел бы больше с тобой не видеться?

Отабек уронил взгляд на столешницу. В конце коридора громко хлопнули дверью.

— Правда, не знаю.

Юри помялся, сел ровнее, вытащил руки из-под стола и сложил их поверх документов.

— Подумай как следует. Чем вы двое занимались прямо перед боем?

Ощущение, что беседа слишком похожа на допрос, прошлось Отабеку против шерсти, и он ощетинился.

— Зачем все эти вопросы?

— Просто подумай, что ты помнишь?

Отабек подумал, что хочет забить на выяснения и выставить Юри из своей квартиры: в одиночестве было лучше.

Он не желал, чтобы кто-то ковырял и препарировал моменты его жизни, которые он хранил в уголках разума, в темноте и прохладе. Юри хотел вытащить их наружу, выставить на сцену, рассмотреть со всех сторон и начать понимать. Или по меньшей мере заставить Отабека это сделать.

Но мысли о Юре не так-то просто было удержать в стороне, воспоминания об их последней ночи вместе хлынули навстречу и захлестнули с головой.

Юра, невидяще всматривающийся вдаль, признавался ему, как ощущает себя глубоко внутри, его волосы в лунном свете, тающее в его мышцах напряжение. Он выглядел мягко, как ангел.

Юрины слова впечатались в него с очередным стуком сердца. Они почти растворились в хаосе прошедших ночей.

_«Давай кое-что сделаем»._

О чём это было?

Разговор оборвался тогда, так и не став чем-то большим. Юра упрямый. Он бы не оставил незаконченных дел и недоговоренностей. Он бы предпочел ясность – либо целое, либо разрыв.

Так ведь?

В сознании словно зажгли спичку.

— Ты прав, — сказал Отабек, встречая взгляд Юри снова.

Юри чуть осел на стуле, удивившись, что Отабек так быстро переключился.

— Да?

— Да. Он бы не стал просто обрывать все связи.

Отабек думал – и думал тщательно. Вместе с воспоминаниями о Юре на ум пришли и другие события ночи. А тот вампир, он ведь дразнил его как знакомого, говорил, что Сэл Юрой недоволен.

Это могло быть бесполезной ерундой в череде сотен таких же, пустышкой, как предположил бы Отабек.

Но если сложить поведение вампира с информацией, которой Отабек теперь обладал, всё становилось сложнее.

Сэл знал Юру, Юра знал Сэла.

И знали они друг друга уже давно. Сэл был причиной того, что Юра стал вампиром. Предположительно, Сэл когда-то желал Юру себе из-за того, что тот умел.

— Сэл знает, — Отабек резко вскочил, роняя стул, Юри аж подпрыгнул на своем месте. – Сэл знает, что Юра для него угроза.

— Погоди…

— Юра наверняка у него.

— Отабек, подожди.

— Юра точно у него, — подытожил Отабек, кровь наконец-то текла по жилам к мышцам, сбросив многочасовое оледенение. Он размял плечи. Пора было пойти и прикончить Сэла, прямо сейчас.

— Не спеши с выводами, Отабек, — поднялся Юри, едва ли не выставляя руки для самозащиты.

— Что если он уже причинил ему вред? – вопросил Отабек, невзирая на то, как Юри вздрогнул от этой мысли. У него самого внутри разлилась пустота, но он продолжил: — Мне надо вычислить, где Сэл. И живо.

— Пойдём в штаб, — предложил Юри. – Давай перегруппируем силы, а ты расскажешь нам всё что знаешь о том, где может скрываться Сэл.

— О господи. Ты думаешь, он уже захватил его? Снова? – Отабек заглянул ему в глаза в поисках ответа. И не нашёл. Зато засёк реакцию: в них мелькнула грусть, словно на минуту приоткрылся бездонный колодец, пока опять сверху не захлопнули люк.

— Я думаю, время у нас ещё есть, — ответил Юри наконец, кое-как изобразив шаткую улыбку. – Я тебя на улице подожду.

***

— Это всё хорошо, но в твоих записях только те локации, где Сэла нет, — сказала Минако, прищурившись на них поверх очков. – Вы двое подошли к делу очень… тщательно. Но что у тебя есть ещё?

Отабек мерил шагами комнату, обдумывая всё, что Юра когда-либо говорил о Сэле.

— Когда мы обсуждали это в последний раз, Юра хотел отказаться от предположения, что у Сэла есть какое-то огромное секретное логово.

— Н-да? – задумался Виктор. – Вроде поиска там, где ожидал бы найти в последнюю очередь?

— Да, потому что… — Отабек постарался припомнить дословно. – Не знаю. Он всегда называл Сэла умным, коварным, пронырливым. В таком ключе.

— Как сам Юра, так? – уточнил Юри. – А что он делает, когда день?

— Он никогда мне не говорил.

Отабек остановился и уставился в окно на маленький кусочек городской панорамы, видимой с их улицы. Он искал что угодно, способное всколыхнуть память или зажечь идею.

Над горами начали собираться тучи.

— Логично, — продолжил Юри. – Однако ты его знаешь. Как ты думаешь, куда бы он пошёл?

— А стал бы Юра рисковать в духе Сэла? – размышлял Отабек вслух. Сам он сталкивался с Сэлом только один раз, не считая суждений, полученных из вторых рук от Юры. Вампир, инсценировавший собственную смерть, определённо мог пойти на риск.

— Давайте не будем использовать Юру в качестве примера, — сказала Минако.

Они немного помолчали. То есть, остальные, может, и обменивались идеями, но Отабек не замечал. Его разум гнался наперегонки с заходящим солнцем.

Из туч вдалеке раздался гром, но город они ещё не накрыли.

Если Юра был где-то там и не мог убраться от Сэла…

На память вспышкой пришёл тот вампир, которого недавно повстречали они с Джей-Джеем. Тот, который стал жертвой себе подобному. Его искалеченное тело встало перед глазами и… Ему пришлось задавить эту мысль. Он отодвинул её далеко-далеко, затолкал в расщелину с самыми своими тёмными страхами. Надежда всё ещё жила.

Заходили Сара с Милой за новыми назначениями, Минако быстро спровадила их по делам. Охотники не стали информировать коллег из Селлоу обо всех деталях, чтобы не нарваться на остракизм. Как бы то ни было, Минако предупредила их, чтобы на всякий случай следили, не запустит ли кто ракетницу.

День клонился к вечеру. У Отабека начинала кружиться голова.

— Воды выпей, — велел Юри, впихивая Отабеку в руки стакан, когда тот в очередной раз проходил мимо.

Отабек взял воду, бездумно, каждый глоток падал в горло, как глыба, и просился наружу, но его как никогда охватило желание остаться живым и здоровым.

— Может, нам следует просто прочесать весь город? – предложил Джей-Джей, сидевший уныло в своем углу.

Отабек и так еле сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться на улицы искать вслепую, а тут ещё такие предложения.

— Ну мы ничего другого по Сэлу и не делали, — заметил Виктор.

— Да знаю, — фыркнул Джей-Джей. – Но мы в тупике. Сэл умён, а мы обыскали все закоулки в городе, и он всё равно ускользнул. Одно и то же у всех, — он повернулся к Отабеку. – Мы же говорили об этом, помнишь? Что за нахуй творится с этим городом? Ты не смог выследить Сэла даже с помощью другого вампира. А эти их хвалёные… суперслух, супернюх и прочее дерьмо?

На миг Отабек смотрел на него как на новые ворота.

От шока чуть не заслезились глаза.

— Вот оно, — пробормотал он едва слышно и облокотился на стену, практически дрожа. Никогда в жизни его ещё не захлёстывало столько эмоций… и ужаса.

— Отабек? – позвал Юри, подходя и протягивая руки. Взгляды остальных ощущались почти физически.

Слов было слишком много и сразу. Отабек силой заставил себя говорить членораздельно и спокойно, чтобы донести свою догадку.

— Волчеягодник, — прошептал он.

Волчеягодник.

***

Солнце скрылось, начался первый весенний шторм. Охотники ворвались на первый этаж дома, где Отабек снимал квартиру.

Госпожа Нишигори собиралась, чтобы пойти уже домой. Господин Нишигори стоял рядом, и трое их детей сновали под ногами.

Она улыбнулась Отабеку, но улыбка тут же увяла, когда в холл высыпали остальные.

— О, нет, — прошептала она.

Господин Нишигори обвёл всех строгим взглядом, морща лоб, и подхватил на руки ребёнка, попытавшегося пробежать мимо него.

Девчушки взволнованно хихикали – охотники же пришли! – и он то и дело на них шикал.

— Юко, — обратился к ней Юри. – Здесь есть подвал?

— Я туда уже несколько месяцев не спускалась, там бардак, — ответила она дрожащим голосом, но без колебаний, и указала мимо ступенек на второй этаж.

Отряд прошёл туда, и действительно, за лестницей была дверь.

— Он по площади как весь этаж, — пояснила госпожа Нишигори. – А что… Что происходит? Кто-то пострадал?

Юри резко обернулся к ней и обнял за плечи, шепча, чтобы не слышали болтающие дети:

— Бери семью и уходи домой. Обещаю, всё будет в порядке. Но пожалуйста, до рассвета не возвращайся. Очень тебя прошу.

Отабеку нужно было вниз сию же минуту. Сердце грохотало так, что он задыхался.

Госпожа Нишигори кивнула. Охотники выждали долгие секунды, пока семья покинет здание, а потом начали.

Как только открыли дверь, наружу поплыли волны сладкого до тошноты запаха. Волчеягодник. Огромное его количество.

Отабек первым начал спускаться в темноту и хотел уже поджечь фаер, но сзади кто-то нашёл на стене выключатель. Искря, с треском тускло вспыхнули лампы.

Подвал был заполнен стопками коробок и мебелью в чехлах. Это было просторное помещение, даже два, судя по двери в дальнем конце.

Вдоль потолочных труб всё было завешено слоями паутины, пахло плесенью, и в сочетании с ароматом волчеягодника вонь получалась омерзительная.

Кто-то из охотников задержал дыхание.

Отабек, может, тоже бы задержал, если бы в его теле остались хоть какие-то силы на шок.

Всё пространство было усыпано цветами.

Увядшие, сухие и крошащиеся; новые, которые только начинали терять свежесть. Ими был выстлан пол, увенчаны края коробок, ими, как гирляндами, были задрапированы мебельные чехлы.

Всё здание, изнутри и снаружи, обволакивал густой запах волчеягодника.

Всё это время – и кто знает, насколько долго в действительности.

У Отабека глаза налились кровью.

Что-то шевельнулось справа между рядами коробок, и Отабек поднял пистолет, прицеливаясь перед собой, туда, где периферийное зрение отмечало клубящуюся темноту.

Когда на него кинулись, он передумал. Сначала он отыщет Юру.

Не став стрелять, Отабек увернулся. Вампир едва коснулся края его куртки, когда он рванул в дальнюю комнатку.

Услышал сзади, как воскликнул Джей-Джей и чем-то ударил нежить. Ему вторили голоса остальных, и Отабек гадал, сколько же вампиров реально прячется в этом подвале.

Один выскочил ему наперерез из книжного шкафа, заступил дорогу, вынуждая остановиться, но сам не напал Отабек замешкался на секунду, но Юри издалека крикнул: «Отабек! Сзади!» — и тот рывком развернулся вместе с дулом пистолета.

И вздрогнул от боли, когда на запястьи сокрушительно сжалась ледяная хватка.

— Как я рад видеть тебя снова, — проворковал знакомый голос. Миг – и Отабек яростно смотрел в упор на вампира, который сбежал из церкви. Глаза у нежити были темные, пустые и голодные. И завораживающие: Отабек почувствовал попытку приворота, но этим его уже было не пронять от слова совсем.

Вампир оказался пойман врасплох, когда Отабек толкнул его всем весом на книжный шкаф, умудрился вывернуть пистолет и направить его нежити в брюхо.

Грянул выстрел.

Отабек не стал стоять и смотреть, как вампир складывается от боли пополам, возиться с колом тоже не стал: с этим справятся остальные.

Отабек оглянулся, чтобы убедиться. Вокруг Минако, Юри, Виктора и Джей-Джея кружили несколько вампиров, и пока Отабек решал, что да, охотники возьмут верх несмотря ни на что, Юри поймал его взгляд и, не отвлекаясь от работы ножом, крикнул, чтобы он шёл уже.

Он так и сделал, гулко стуча берцами по полу. Бег показался самым медленным действием в мире.

Он крутанул ручку и распахнул дверь настежь. Она провисла на петлях и со скрипом протащилась по каменному полу.

Внутри в комнатке было темно, тусклый свет основного подвала туда не доставал.

Ещё там была абсолютная тишина, от которой едва не разорвалось сердце.

Он потянулся за фаером, но рука нащупала в кармане пустоту. У Отабека упало сердце – он что, забыл взять хоть один?!

Но в отдельной комнатке обязательно должен был быть выключатель.

Отабек хотел позвать Юру, но голос внезапно сел и слова застряли в горле. Он всего лишь хотел вернуть Юру, но стоя в проеме темной комнатки, в которой того предположительно держали, он внезапно был объят ужасом. Ужасом перед тем, что он мог там обнаружить. Перед тем, что это будет означать, если Юра здесь. Будет ли он жив, мёртв или изменён.

А если Юры там нет…

Безрассудно похлопав по стене, Отабек почти мгновенно нашёл выключатель и щёлкнул им.

Мигнула лампочка, освещая клубящуюся туманом пыль. Это был холодный погреб, стеллажи были заполнены банками консервированных овощей и фруктов.

По углам были распиханы какие-то разрозненные предметы мебели, да шкаф до самого потолка.

Отабек осмотрел пол – и задышал тяжело, быстро, но кислород едва ли наполнял лёгкие до половины. От эмоций в теле просто не осталось места для воздуха, потому что Юра был там, сидел на полу у стены. Голова его свесилась на грудь, руки были стянуты за спиной. Торс и плечи были грубо обмотаны верёвками.

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек.

На один темный миг он предположил худшее, несмотря на то, что худшее было невозможно, но потом Юра шевельнул головой.

— Юра! – позвал он снова. Ноги почему-то примёрзли к месту.

Юра в ответ поднял голову прямо, в плохом освещении его волосы казались темнее. Пряди падали на опухшие веки, которые он пытался открыть.

— Чё… — выдавил он сипло.

Он просыпался, что ли? Он спал? День уже закончился, но окон здесь не было. Может, он потерял счёт времени. Такое вообще возможно?

В груди Отабека по-новой разлился гнев.

— Отабек? – выговорил Юра наконец, моргая на тусклый свет и пытаясь сосредоточиться на нём. Глаза его широко раскрылись, когда ему это удалось. – Отабек!

— Юра, — теперь Отабек видел покрывающие его руки и плечи укусы. Они подсохли, измазав темной кровью кожу и одежду. Желудок завязался узлом, гнев потёк дальше, пуская ползучие плети по рёбрам и бронхам в лёгкие.

Юра верно прочёл его взгляд.

— Я в норме, в норме! – он подался вперёд. – Ты… ты догадался.

— Юра… — Отабек наконец вернул контроль над конечностями и шагнул в погреб.

Юра, кажется, проснулся окончательно, начал изворачиваться в своих путах и дико оглядываться, потом снова посмотрел на него.

— Он знает! Он был здесь всё это время, Отабек, он всё знает.

— Это ничего, — начал Отабек, доставая нож. От серебра Юре будет больно, но недолго, а он постарается побыстрее.

— Отабек! – заорал Юра, глядя прямо ему за спину.

У Отабека было полсекунды; принять решение было легко.

Разворачиваясь навстречу опасности, он кинул нож Юре.

Он не видел, куда упало лезвие, но молился, чтобы рядом с ним.

Дверь захлопнулась, щёлкнул замок.

Перед ним стоял Сэл.

Да, Отабек помнил эту особь. Какой долговязой она казалась, возвышаясь надо всем, когда стояла. Это был и самый мощный, широкоплечий вампир из всех, кого видел Отабек. Волосы его были зализаны назад. Он рассматривал Отабека с безумным злорадством.

— Ты и впрямь явился, — заговорил он низко и издевательски гладко. – И опять хочешь отнять у меня игрушку.

Сэл выглядел сильнее, чем помнил Отабек. Его присутствие ощущалось в воздухе, как ни у одного другого вампира – как тяжесть, как реальная гравитация, которая затягивала пространство внутрь себя, заманивая всё окружающее в свою орбиту.

Отабек сделал шаг назад. Сэл широко усмехнулся, и в комнате, кажется, ощутимо похолодало.

— Ты тот, кто по очереди убивал моих друзей вместе с Юрием, — произнёс Сэл.

От того, как он произносил Юрино имя, по позвонкам Отабека ползло вверх что-то мерзкое.

Он не стал отвечать, вместо этого оценивая участки пустого пространства погреба на пригодность для стычки с Сэлом. Нужен был план.

Он сунул руку во внутренний карман куртки. Сэл скорее всего заметил – у него был слишком сосредоточенный взгляд, едва ли он упускал хоть одну деталь происходящего. Но он был слишком высокомерен, чтобы показывать озабоченность.

— Не хочешь со мной разговаривать? – передразнил Сэл. – И это после того, как долго вы с Юрием меня искали? А знаешь, я обратил его, потому что знал, каким превосходным вампиром он станет. Я рад, что оказался прав.

Отабек сделал ещё шаг назад, а Сэл – вбок, поэтому он сдвинулся тоже, зеркаля каждое движение нежити.

Сэл двигался легко, как будто его здесь ничего не заботило. Но он не отрывал взгляд от охотника, подмечая каждую мелочь и анализируя каждое его движение.

— Так ты думаешь, что в этот раз не промахнёшься?

Отабек швырнул под ноги выловленный из кармана мешочек, и серебряные пули рассыпались по всему полу с мелодичным перезвоном и заблестели, как крохотные звёздочки, подкатившись к Сэлу.

— Щебёнка, — развеселившись, фыркнул Сэл. – Я сильнее, чем обычные вампиры.

Отабек вскинул пистолет для выстрела, но остановился – он позволил Сэлу встать между собой и Юрой. Промах – и пуля может ранить Юру, а этим рисковать Отабек не мог себе позволить.

Сэл, видимо, этого и добивался, потому что по его лицу снова расползлась сальная ухмылка.

— Что, серьёзно не станешь со мной разговаривать? – упрекнул он. – А мне бы очень хотелось узнать, почему вдруг человек вступит в связь с таким вот, — он махнул рукой себе за спину.

— Ты слишком много треплешься, — сказал Отабек, крутанул пистолет и пальнул через плечо наугад. Сэл глянул мельком в ту же сторону, куда попала пуля – и это было самое большее, что Отабек мог сделать, чтобы отвлечь его. Так что охотник прыгнул в сторону, стреляя уже ему в бок.

Но Сэл как-то опередил его, растворившись мимо него.

Следующий шаг – и Отабек разворачивается на ходу, вытаскивая кол, чтобы обороняться, ведь ножа у него больше не было. На миг блеснуло белым – кол парировал удар вампира.

Отабек отскочил, не желая оставаться в пределах досягаемости нежити, пока не начнёт одерживать уверенную победу.

Он слышал, как из-за двери кричат остальные, будто грозу издалека. Снаружи здание сотрясала настоящая гроза с ливнем.

Отабек упёрся спиной в сервант. Ручки больно вдавливались в поясницу, ящики стучали на разболтанных полозьях.

Сэл, конечно, сочтёт шумный манёвр брешью в сосредоточенности человека. Юра объяснял Отабеку тактику выжидания: на миг природные инстинкты отвлекут внимание человека от вампира, и этого будет достаточно для атаки.

Отабек предугадал бросок Сэла и упал на пол. Услышал, как кулаки вампира ударили по дверцам, они яростно загрохотали. Отабек продолжил энергичное движение, не поднимаясь с колен, и кол зашипел – он достал Сэла в живот. Вампир отшатнулся с грубым рёвом, и Отабека чуть не потянуло следом за вонзившимся колом, но он вовремя выдернул остриё — тёмное, окровавленное.

На секунду в его поле зрения попал Юра. Он морщился, сидя на месте; за его спиной что-то поблёскивало.

На улице бесновалось небо.

В сердце Отабека громыхал свой собственный шторм, он снова поднял пистолет и всадил в Сэла пулю, чтобы ослабить, но вампира боль только разъярила. Он стал двигаться ещё быстрее, чем раньше, и выбил у Отабека пистолет одним взмахом руки. Оружие отлетело на пол.

В погребе взметнулась пыль, Сэл метнулся сквозь её завесу, схватил Отабека за руку и отшвырнул в сторону.

Отабек превратил падение в кувырок назад, не забыв нацелить в нежить кол.

— Мне от твоих приёмов скучно, — заявил Сэл, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он действительно приостановился, как будто Отабек не стоил продолжения боя.

Отабек, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Очень хотелось кинуться на Сэла с колом наголо, но он знал, что это обернётся хуже только для него самого.

Он услышал, как с треском лопнула верёвка. Звук эхом пронёсся по помещению – и на целую секунду отвлёк его внимание.

Блядь.

Он действительно всего лишь человек.

Сэл тут же возник совсем близко, и Отабек чуть не подался к нему – вампирья тяга Сэла действовала на него странно, словно гравитация. Время замедлилось, лампочка над их головами мигала как пульс.

— Отабек! – окрик Юры рывком вернул его разум в реальность. Отабек сжал кол, стараясь побороть ужас, поднимающийся от того, насколько близко к себе он ощущал Сэла – вампир стоял прямо у него за спиной, вцепившись горячими руками в плечи. У него была кожа горячая!

Отабек ударил колом назад. Сэл мощно оттолкнул его, чтобы увернуться, и от силы толчка Отабек спотыкаясь полетел вперёд. Что-то твёрдое больно врезалось ему в живот: снова Сэл, с разворота.

Попытка извернуться и атаковать обернулась против него: он наступил ногой в коробку, подвернул лодыжку и грохнулся на пол, упустив укатившийся кол.

Отабек чётко слышал, как снаружи кричат его имя, но не мог ничего ни сделать, ни осознать – Сэл наклонился к нему и взяв за грудки, подтащил за куртку к своему лицу, прямо к чёрным пустым глазам.

— Я надеялся убить тебя на глазах у Юрия, — прошептал он. – Это единственная причина, почему я сохранил ему разум.

Отабек сумел отстоять свою волю и не попасть под чары Сэлова взгляда, но одного ясного сознания было мало, чтобы спастись.

Ему было видно чуть-чуть над плечом Сэла – и там что-то шевельнулось. Не стоило смотреть туда, но он не мог не зацепиться взглядом за белый проблеск серебра…

И не улыбнуться.

Сэл уронил его – или, скорее, бросил вниз – и поднялся.

— Ку-ку, — сказал Юра. Он стоял в центре погреба, держа пистолет Отабека двумя руками. Пули внутри сияли так ярко, что светились даже магазин и ствол.

Юра выстрелил, ещё, и ещё, и ещё, дёргаясь от каждой отдачи. Сэл взвыл от ярости, осыпая Юру проклятьями, но попытался подступить к нему. Его переполняло упрямство и гордыня. Тёмная кровь падала на пол щедрыми каплями.

Отабеку не удалось подняться на ноги, но он смотрел, как Юра разрядил в Сэла всю обойму – и на того подействовало, хотя бы самой избыточной массой кучно попавшего в тело серебра, плюсом к тому, что было рассыпано по полу. Заманивать их в тесное замкнутое пространство всё же оказалось ошибкой.

Сэл засипел, хватаясь за живот, но бросился на Юру. Тот легко уклонился от его рук.

— Это за моего деда, — сказал Юра, отбрасывая пистолет.

В дверь ломились охотники, дёргали за ручку, та проворачивалась.

Отабек попытался встать, но лодыжку дёрнуло болью, тут же обвившейся вокруг ноги.

Сэл, шатаясь, врезался в гору коробок и обрушил их своим весом. Они попадали в сторону Юры, но тот вымелся с траектории, мимоходом пригнувшись к полу что-то подобрать. Снова блеснуло белым, однако сопутствующую боль Юра хорошо скрыл.

Время снова замедлилось, и Отабек наблюдал, словно через окно.

Вот взметнулась пыль от опрокинутых коробок. Вот чернота заливает одежду Сэла, рана на животе шипит и истекает ужасными потоками. Он рычит с ненавистью, не отводя глаз от Юры. Вот Юра, такой маленький на его фоне, что у Отабека сердце уходит в пятки, когда Сэл на него замахивается.

Но Сэл из-за боли уже не так быстр, а Юра – наоборот, и он гибкий и вёрткий. Он качнулся, уходя из пределов досягаемости Сэла, и зашёл ему со спины.

Кол в его руке источал потоки раскалённого белого света, и Отабек гадал, сколько ещё он сумеет продержать его – выходило, что совсем недолго, время утекало.

Он попытался вытянуть ногу, но лодыжка всё ещё дёргала болью.

Сэл исцелялся, но пока не вернул себе прежнюю скорость. Юра мог попытаться напасть на него в любой момент.

Но Сэл вертелся, раздражённый тем, что Юра кружил вокруг него, пятясь по комнате с колом наготове.

Теперь Отабеку было видно, что рука его слегка дрожала.

— Я был прав, из тебя получился сильный вампир, — с мерзостной ухмылкой повторил Сэл собственные слова. Он слегка сгорбился, рубашка впереди была полностью чёрной от крови. Кусочек серебра выпал из подживающей раны и звякнул по полу.

Юра сузил глаза. Он отступил к шкафу, затормозил. Он был напряжён и к чему-то готовился, но к чему? Отабек в замешательстве не узнавал Юрину боевую тактику: тот никогда не выжидал, пока противник бросится на него в лоб.

— Я понял, что найду способ тебя прикончить, в тот самый момент, когда вспомнил, кто я.

— Ты дефективный, — покачал головой Сэл. – Ты помнишь свою жизнь, как и я. Но ты помнишь и тебе не всё равно.

— Ты меня не знаешь! – теперь Юра сжимал кол обеими руками и неотступно наблюдал за Сэлом, расставив ноги для упора.

— Познаю, — рыкнул Сэл, — когда получу с потрохами.

Из его утробы выскочила ещё одна пуля, и он ринулся вперёд. У Отабека едва хватило остроты восприятия, чтобы засечь неуловимое движение, которым Юра пнул ножку шкафа. Сила удара должна была быть огромной, потому что дерево разлетелось в щепу, и шкаф начал заваливаться вперёд.

И когда Сэл машинально протянул руку, чтобы поймать шкаф, ему в грудь вонзился кол. Между вампирами ярко полыхнуло белым.

От силы удара Сэла отбросило назад, но Юра так и не выпустил кол, загоняя его глубже.

Сэл выпучил глаза, его рот распахнулся в крике, который так и не исторгся из груди.

— А это за меня, — едва слышно прошептал Юра.

Трясущимися руками Сэл попытался достать Юру последний раз. Юра нажал на кол сильнее, прокручивая его, и свет от него стал ярче.

У Сэла остекленели глаза. Тело его обмякло вокруг деревянного острия.

Юра отпустил – и Сэл рухнул, как подстреленный медведь.

Дверь в погреб с грохотом распахнулась.

В помещение влетели охотники, но суматоха быстро прекратилась, когда они оглядели представшую картину.

Юра стоял прямо, пряди волос падали на его лицо, в диких глазах отражались блики от затухающего света кола в теле Сэла. У него всё ещё дрожали руки, и рассыпанное по полу серебро всё ёще мерцало.

Отабек весь бой дышал через раз, но и сейчас боялся выдохнуть, потому что не знал, что произойдёт дальше.

Но потом Юра двинулся к нему. Посмотрел на него, и Отабек узнал его глаза, но взгляд у них был отстранённый, и в нём бродило эхо чего-то незнакомого, от чего у Отабека стало тесно в груди.

Он увидел Юрины ладони, красные от страшных ожогов.

И всё же Юра опустился рядом с ним на колени и заглянул ему в лицо.

— Ты как?

— Я… в норме, — Отабек моргнул. – А ты? Господи, Юра, ты…

Юра всё ещё был покрыт собственной засохшей кровью и следами укусов, и теперь, когда он приблизился, стало очевидно, что всё его тело сотрясает крупная дрожь. Вот он как раз в порядке не был.

Юра вроде собрался протянуть к нему руку, но внезапно его глаза закатились и он качнулся назад.

— Юра! – Отабек попытался наклониться вперёд, удержать его, и похуй на агонию в лодыжке, но кое-кто успел поймать Юру раньше.

— Его надо убрать из этого помещения, — сказал Джей-Джей, надёжно поддерживая Юру за плечи. Он поймал взгляд Отабека и коротко кивнул.

Потом, отмерев на конец, рядом возникли Виктор и Юри; они помогли Отабеку встать, закинув его руки себе на плечи с обеих сторон.

— Остальные мертвы? – спросил Отабек. Он не отводил глаз от Юры, которого Джей-Джей поднимал с пола, просунув руку ему под спину и колени. Охотник был осторожен, но Юра напоминал тряпичную куклу, и от этого всё нутро Отабека завязывалось узлом.

Шагнув вперёд, он проверил, как лодыжка держит его вес, и заскрипел зубами, когда всю ногу прострелило болью.

— Ты ранен и измотан, — Юри придержал его за локоть. – Они все мертвы, Отабек. Всё хорошо.

— И с ним тоже всё будет хорошо, ты же знаешь, — сказал Виктор, указав головой на Юру. Разумеется – ведь вампира нельзя убить пыткой или усталостью.

Ага. Разумеется.

Но лучше от этого не становилось. Юра был большим, чем кое-что либо живое, либо мёртвое.

Минако изучала Сэла, судя по всему, чтобы убедиться в его окончательном уничтожении.

— Я вызову Милу и Сару, чтобы помогли мне с трупами. Вы все, отправляйтесь в штаб, я скоро подойду.

— Он это сделал, — подытожил Отабек события этого вечера, пока они разглядывали тело Сэла. Определённо, совершенно мёртвое.

Снаружи, в небе снова разразился гром.

Чего Отабек не ожидал совсем, так это того, что Юра подберёт его оружие и нападёт на Сэла сам. Он всегда представлял, что этот бой пройдёт так же, как все остальные их схватки: они вместе измотают противника, пока Отабек не нанесёт смертельный удар.

Но Юра оказался на высоте, и он осуществил свою месть.

На руках у Джей-Джея он выглядел таким маленьким и хрупким.

Несмотря на сырость подвала, Отабека окутало тончайшее тепло: лёгкое, приятное, как туман от земли, согреваемой солнечными лучами.

Будущее всё ещё виделось мутно, но прямо сейчас всё было хорошо. Юра был жив, хоть и не невредим, а Сэл был мёртв.

Темнота снаружи грохотала так, будто город рушился, но между победой в погребе и грозой на улице, опираясь на друзей, которые помогали им с Юрой отсюда уйти, Отабек сознавал, что кошмар закончился.


	12. Chapter 12

— Вывих, — сказал доктор Джакометти. — Постарайтесь не двигаться, достанем вам костыль.

Взгляд доктора метнулся на диван, где у камина лежал Юра. Огонь был разожжен.

— Это надолго? — Отабек попытался вернуть его внимание.

Но его взгляд задержался на Юре.

— Не нагружайте ногу в течение недели. Через неделю придете ко мне, и мы посмотрим, как идут дела.

— Он не навредит вам, — заверил Отабек.

Доктор Джакометти покачал головой.

— Он весь в укусах. Они?.. — протянул он все-таки, осмелившись.

— Да, — у Отабека скрутило живот. Он чувствовал, что остальные стоят позади, изо всех сил делая вид, что не прислушиваются, разговаривая с Минако, Сарой и Милой.

Сара и Мила теперь были в курсе ситуации. Они восприняли новости неплохо, с глубоко скрытым удивлением. Отабек подозревал, что они покинут город при первой же возможности.

— Они не излечиваются быстро, — заметил доктор Джакометти.

— Они излечатся. Но останутся шрамы.

Он чувствовал, как будто раскрывает что-то интимное этими словами, но доктор Джакометти только хмыкнул.

— Надо стереть с него всю эту кровь. Я намочу полотенце.

Он встал, ножки кресла проскрежетали по полу.

Почему-то именно это привело Юру в сознание, он открыл глаза. Он сел на диване, замерев, когда увидел всю комнату.

Отабек вздрогнул, услышав звук шагов позади, и взмолился, чтобы никто не полез за оружием.

— Юра, — позвал он, надеясь привлечь его внимание к чему-то знакомому — и как можно быстрей.

Юрины глаза были широко раскрыты, взгляд был бешеным, как будто он видел не комнату, полную людей, а последние моменты битвы с Сэлом.

За его спиной пылал огонь, и Отабеку захотелось, чтобы они оказались одни; в воздухе висело так много слов, которые нужно было поймать и использовать по назначению — они словно были рассыпаны между ним и Юрой, и не только в этой комнате, везде, где они бывали вместе, — слов, которые ни один из них не сказал, и оба предпочитали не замечать. Однако сейчас он чувствовал, что мог бы собрать их. На этот раз — так как нужно.

Но не когда все на них смотрят.

— Юра, — попробовал Отабек снова, и на этот раз Юра его увидел.

— Где мы? — спросил он.

— В штаб-квартире. Все в порядке, ты… ты убил Сэла, ты помнишь? Все кончено.

Юра медленно сморгнул, вспоминая. Его взгляд все еще был диким, его будто заволакивало темнотой где-то в глубине.

Доктор Джакометти кашлянул, нарушая повисшее молчание.

— Пойду возьму полотенце.

— Ты же помнишь? — подтолкнул Отабек.

Юра усмехнулся — может быть, лишь отражением обычной своей улыбки, но всё же.

— Конечно, я помню, как убил ебучего демона. Я просто… — его брови взлетели вверх, когда он вспомнил что-то еще, а в голосе прорезались высокие нотки: — Отабек, мне жаль, что я не… — его голос дрогнул, когда он, кажется, осознал наконец количество народу в комнате.

— Все хорошо. Мы можем поговорить позже.

Доктор Джакометти появился с мокрым полотенцем в руках. Юра дернулся, когда доктор подошел к нему, но тот не дрогнул.

— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая полотенце. — Я доктор Джакометти. Дайте мне знать, если я могу чем-то помочь, что бы это ни было.

Юра взял полотенце, кивнув, но не встречаясь глазами с доктором.

Доктор Джакометти тут же развернулся к Отабеку.

— Буря успокаивается. Я дойду до своего кабинета и принесу то, что вам нужно.

Он откланялся.

— Хотелось бы остаться, но нам с Милой нужно возобновить патрулирование, — сказала Сара, лениво покрутив в руках кол, прежде чем засунуть его в специальное отверстие на поясе. Она посмотрела на Юру, ее яркие глаза сверкнули в полутьме. — Спасибо тебе.

— Нам обязательно уходить? — проныла Мила. — Это так круто, я не хочу что-нибудь пропустить.

— Спасибо за помощь, леди, — обронила Минако, прежде чем Сара успела вытолкать Милу за дверь. — Думаю, скоро вы сможете вернуться домой — возможно, как только Отабек придет в себя.

Сара широко улыбнулась в ответ.

— До завтра!

Как только дверь захлопнулась, Минако вперила свой цепкий взгляд в Юру. Он не отвернулся, не двинулся с места; просто так же внимательно смотрел в ответ. Виктор обнял Юри, Юри неуверенно посмотрел на Минако.

Над холмами вдалеке прокатился раскат грома.

Минако глубоко вздохнула и выставила руки перед собой.

— Ладно, я официально задолбалась притворяться, что все знаю, — она вынула пистолет из кобуры и положила на стол, потом подошла к Юре. — Спасибо, Юра, — она протянула руку.

Время словно замедлилось, и единственным движением в комнате был танец теней на полу.

Юра расправил плечи и пожал ее ладонь.

— Его исчезновение нам всем на руку.

Они стали свидетелями редчайшего явления — одобрительной улыбки, промелькнувшей на лице Минако.

Она повернулась к Отабеку, приподняв брови; улыбка дрогнула, но не исчезла. Она откинула волосы назад одной рукой, вторую спрятав в карман.

— Отабек.

Отабек бы встал, если б не травма, но он временно был прикован к стулу и чувствовал себя неуютно, пытаясь сообразить, что еще она может ему сказать, хотя все и вышло вроде бы неплохо.

— Извини, что сомневалась в тебе все это время. Я все еще не знаю, что ты планируешь делать дальше, — она помедлила, как будто будущее было злом, но неизбежным злом, которое все же нужно было принять, — но ты, очевидно, сделал все что мог для безопасности людей.

В эту мысль хотелось завернуться, отгородившись от всех прочих правд; было столько неизведанного в этих водах, через которые он нынче шагал. То, что казалось лишь лужицей, оборачивалось озером, озера — океанами. Он правда руководствовался человеколюбием?

Минако склонила голову, но, похоже, не ждала ответа; она только кивнула, для весомости одарив его пристальным взглядом.

Но в следующее мгновение она моргнула, и все ее крепостные стены будто встали на место.

— Но подлечись как следует, прежде чем снова бросить все силы на алтарь очередной безрассудной авантюры. И это чертов приказ.

— Минако, — отважно заступил на линию огня Виктор. — Иди домой и отдохни. Мы с Юри запрем тут все после возвращения доктора Джакометти.

Она не стала спорить, подхватила свой пистолет со стола и снова убрала в кобуру.

— Увидимся со всеми завтра, — она кивнула на Отабека: — Кроме тебя. Ты отдыхай.

Минако растворилась в ночи.

Юри, казалось, ждал, когда комната опустеет. Он тут же подошел к Юре. Юра внимательно наблюдал за ним. В его глазах Отабек видел доказательства тому, что рассказывал Юри, и точно знал, что Юра _помнит_. Он действительно, на самом деле помнит свою прошлую жизнь. Боже, как он справлялся все это время с этой мешаниной в своей голове?

— Я сожалею, что не успел к тебе. Не успел к нему, — голос Юри дрожал, и Отабеку больно было это слышать. Больно было за неудачу Юри, за его страдания. И за мысль, что Юра почти был спасен. Что он умер той ночью несколько лет назад, а его почти-спаситель стоял сейчас перед ним.

Отабек не думал, что Юра ответит, погруженный в мучительные думы и дезориентированный всей ситуацией. Но он лишь глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в огонь.

— Я просто хотел стать охотником, как ты, когда был ребенком. Жаль, что не вышло.

Казалось, было слышно, как эти слова пронзили сердце каждого из присутствующих, но никто не проронил ни слова, и Юра продолжил:

— Но я не оплакиваю ту ночь каждый день, как ты мог подумать. Так что… хватит есть себя поедом.

— Я… ладно, — Юри кивнул, сделав шаг назад и будто сжавшись весь. Виктор положил ладонь ему на плечо. Сжал.

Отабек смотрел на его руку, сознание уплывало, пока Юрин голос не вернул его в реальность.

— Я бы сказал, что прощаю тебя, но в том не было твоей вины. Но… спасибо.

Повисла тишина. Ни дождя, ни грома, ничего, кроме звука потрескивающего пламени.

Лодыжка Отабека все еще пульсировала отзвуками боли, но уже лишь отзвуками. Юра отвлекся, чтобы наконец оттереть с себя кровь мокрым полотенцем. Отабек надеялся, что доктор Джакометти скоро вернется.

— Куда ты пойдешь? — спросил Виктор Юру.

Отабек ответил, не думая и не дав Юре времени ответить:

— Со мной.

Он не смотрел на Юру, но видел боковым зрением, что тот намеренно не поднимает взгляда.

— Разумно, — произнес Виктор. — До рассвета еще пара часов.

— Точно, — согласился Отабек.

Он не собирался упоминать, что не планировал отпускать Юру и когда солнечные лучи покажутся из-за гор. Если Юра не будет возражать.

***

Когда они несколько раз нечаянно касались руками по дороге к квартире Отабека, Юрина кожа была прохладной, как воздух во время грозы. Прогулка была неспешной: Отабек опирался на костыли, Юра же, сбитый с толку, смотрел на землю, влажно блестящую после дождя.

Они не разговаривал, пока не подошли к дому, где уже были сегодня ночью. Отабека все еще приводило в бешенство то, сколько ответов было у него прямо под носом. Пожалуй, это всегда будет бесить. Возможно, это значило, что настало время двигаться, начать сначала где-то в другом месте.

Отабек пропустил Юру в квартиру. Забавно — когда он в прошлый раз был здесь, он думал, что может больше никогда не увидеть Юру.

Каждая мышца в теле Отабека ныла от усталости, но сознание все не могло успокоиться под грудой всех вопросов, которые хотелось еще задать. Хотелось услышать, что Юра скажет. Что угодно. Просто хотелось поговорить с Юрой.

Он упал на кровать, руки болели от костылей. Он отложил их на пол.

Юра сел в кресло у комода. Расстояние между ними, и молчание, и эта неподвижность ощущались слишком резко, неуютно.

Единственным источником света была лампа на столе Отабека; она освещала пространство вокруг него, но едва доставала до Юры, спрятавшегося в углу комнаты.

Юра откинулся на спинку и скрестил ноги, как будто готовясь к допросу. Он не сводил свирепого взгляда с Отабека, но была в нем та сила, что смущала его.

Юра все еще выглядел не очень хорошо, и сейчас, когда Отабек смог осмотреть его полностью, даже при скудном свете лампы были видны темные круги под глазами. Его пальцы сжимали подлокотники, как в тисках; он выглядел напряженным. Нужно было как-то из этого выбираться.

Отабек мог бы начать с простого “как ты?” или чего-то столь же безобидного, попытаться разрядить атмосферу и сделать все менее похожим на допрос, но это давало Юре шанс обратить все в шутку, посмеяться над ним.

— Итак, Сэл был тем, кто обратил тебя.

Юра кивнул.

— Да.

— И убил твоего дедушку? Остальную твою семью?

— Только дедушку. Но он был всей моей семьей.

Юра отвел глаза, сказав это, и Отабек ненавидел себя за то что, заставлял его говорить, но это нужно было сделать.

— Что ты помнишь?

Юра точно ждал этого вопроса; Отабек думал, что ответ будет простым, но он сделал глубокий вдох — и казался сейчас еще более уставшим.

— Я не знаю. Иногда я что-то вспоминаю. Когда только проснулся, или просто внезапно. Но воспоминания накрывают с головой, эмоции и все такое.

Юра прижал ладонь к сердцу, впившись в грудь пальцами, словно хотел выцарапать все накопившееся. Он больше ничего не добавил, только сосредоточенно разглядывал дощатый пол.

По мере того, как эти слова вливались в него, Отабек вспоминал все те странные вещи, которые говорил Юра, все те маленькие странности, которые делали его особенным, делали его сильным.

Юра продолжал неподвижно сидеть, сжав пальцами грудь, и Отабек не мог даже представить этот бушующий в нем пожар, не мог представить, как он все это сдерживал до сих пор. Это жгучее, злое, беспокойное, мощное, такое красивое… Отабек мог бы перечислять все эти эпитеты вслух или на бумаге бесконечно, но это не имело бы никакого смысла. Эти боль и страсть все так же будут заставлять Юру подниматься и будут тянуть его вниз, заставлять искать что-то, что мир просто не в состоянии ему дать. Что-то вне рамок.

— Мне жаль, что я не нашел тебя раньше, — произнес Отабек.

Юра снова откинулся в кресле.

— Спасибо, что все-таки нашел.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Отабек провел ладонью по волосам и не смог посмотреть Юре в глаза.

— Поверить не могу, что он был здесь. Я… я так переживал.

— Отабек… твои друзья хотят убить меня?

— Что? Нет, не более, чем они хотят убить меня, по крайней мере.

Плечи Юры расслабились, как будто он уже какое-то время обдумывал эту мысль.

— Ладно, это хорошо.

Боже, как всё было сложно.

Отабеку нравилось думать, что он из тех людей, которые не любят светские беседы и пустую болтовню, но умеют сразу перейти к сути дела.

Но он вдруг осознал, что не уверен, а в чем, собственно, тут суть. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, что он не мог, черт возьми, понять, как говорить с Юрой, когда тот сидел перед ним как на допросе. Это было так на них не похоже.

Он потянулся за костылем, поднялся с кровати с его помощью. Юра дернулся, собираясь помочь ему, но в итоге только сильнее сжал подлокотники, будто удерживая себя на месте.

Отабек кивнул на комод.

— Нижний ящик, там одеяло. Красное, шерстяное. Достань.

Он задернул шторы. Юра замешкался на секунду, но все же встал.

Старое дерево скрипнуло, когда он открыл ящик. Странно было видеть Юру, копающимся в его вещах. Мысль была праздной, мимолетной.

Юра протянул ему одеяло с задумчивым видом.

Отабек перенес вес на здоровую ногу и прислонил костыль к прикроватной тумбочке, взял и встряхнул, разворачивая, одеяло.

Юра отступил назад, молча глядя, как он заправляет верхний край одеяла за карниз, наверняка, чтобы не соскользнуло. Отабек проверил, чтобы все окно было плотно закрыто.

Чтобы не пропускало солнечных лучей.

На свету тени под глазами Юры были еще заметнее. Его волосы были растрепаны, а движения так же скованы усталостью, как и у Отабека.

Уличная прохлада легко липла к Юриной коже, но сейчас…

Отабек поднял его руку; она была холодной, как камень, выкупанный в лунных лучах.

Он почувствовал, как еще сильнее наваливается усталость. Он понимал, что Юра голоден, что вынужден сражаться с этим сводящим с ума чувством даже сейчас, когда он так слаб, — и Отабеку хотелось заставить его забыться, перестать сдерживаться. Он терял волю, как будто снова оказался на первой стадии тренировок и учился противостоять Юриному вампирскому взгляду, только на этот раз Юра и не пытался навести гипноз. Отабек терял волю просто из-за самого Юры.

Холод его пальцев примораживал к месту. Отабек крепче сжал Юрину руку. Его глаза затопило той пугающей глубиной, тем желанием, которое Отабек мечтал сейчас увидеть.

Юра дал притянуть себя ближе. Все его тело было ледяным, настолько, что казалось, будто от него веет холодным ветерком.

Отабек вжал его в сгиб шеи и коснулся губами макушки. Юра напряженно замер в его руках, скользя ладонями по его спине, пока не вцепился наконец в рубашку.

Отабек пригладил ему волосы; вдохнул запах подвала, волчеягодника и еще какие-то незнакомые — в памяти всплыли укусы, покрывающие всё его тело. Он прижал Юру крепче, зажмурившись.

— Я… — начал он, но голос подвел. Юра, должно быть, расслабился в его объятьях, потому что после этого вдруг замер снова.

Что бы он ни собирался сказать, все вылетело из головы. Отабек отстранился, подталкивая Юру к кровати, проигнорировав боль в лодыжке, когда нечаянно наступил на больную ногу.

Он наклонился, чтобы разуться. Процесс немного затянулся из-за ноги, и Юра устроился перед ним на кровати.

Он забрался с ногами и смотрел на Отабека так, как будто тот был преинтереснейшим материалом для наблюдений.

Юра устроился у него на животе, и это напомнило о той, первой ночи. Было сложно удержаться от поцелуев в шею, от того, чтобы прижаться к его волосам и лежать так, пока начало следующего дня не сотрет сумерки.

Юра откинул голову ему на плечо, и Отабек позволил себе немного просто расслабиться, обнимая его, рисуя круги на Юриных плечах подушечками пальцев.

Он сосчитал до двадцати и заставил себя прекратить.

Нож был наготове на прикроватной тумбочке.

Он взял его, пронес перед Юриными глазами.

— Отабек, — прошептал тот. — Спасибо, что доверяешь мне.

Отабек в ответ лишь поцеловал его в краешек уха и хорошо отработанным движением рассек себе предплечье.

Юра ухватил его запястье и держал, не двигаясь. Он вдохнул глубоко, плечи его приподнялись. Отабек сосредоточился на ощущении от соприкосновения их тел вместо жгучей боли.

Когда Юра пошевелился, он сфокусировался на том, как перекатываются его мускулы под кожей, на грации в каждом его движении.

Он начал считать, когда Юрины губы коснулись его руки. Цифры падали в пустоту.

Юра отстранился за секунду до того, как Отабек успел что-нибудь сказать.

Он, как и всегда, перевязал ему руку. Отабек прислонился головой к стене, стараясь дышать размеренно. Казалось, он не ел несколько дней. Они были так безрассудны, хотя так старались быть осторожными.

Хотелось притянуть Юру ближе, поцеловать, уложить и вцеловывать каждое слово, которое он не мог произнести, в его распростертое тело. Но ему нужен был отдых. Им обоим.

Отабек чувствовал, как Юра устраивается под боком, головой у него на груди; он держал его руку приподнятой, и Отабек слабо улыбнулся.

Тьма потянула щупальца к разноцветным всполохам под его веками. Он смотрел, как они меркнут, дожидаясь, когда чернота поглотит все.

Казалось, он только дыхание перевести успел, но должно быть, прошло много времени, потому что проснулся он от крика и движения под боком.

Отабек распахнул глаза, и его внимание тут же привлек Юрин взгляд, полный ужаса. Он сидел прямо, взгляд был бешеным и расфокусированным.

— Юра! — шепотом позвал Отабек. — Юра? — он положил ладонь на его спину. Юра повернулся, глядя на него, ошеломленно моргнул.

— Ты… спал? — Отабек посмотрел на часы. Не было еще и четырех.

Юра нахмурился.

— Я весь… дерьмо, — он сжал кулаки. Отабек коснулся его шеи. Он был не сказать чтобы теплым, но теплее, чем раньше.

— Когда Сэл запер меня там, я потерял чувство времени — день сейчас или ночь, — Отабек провел по его рукам, обвел метки шрамов. — Он держал меня там так долго. Медленно истощая меня. Блядь, я… он бы не… — в голосе Юры прорезались высокие панические нотки, которых Отабек не слышал прежде. Он моментально проснулся, обхватив Юрино запястье.

— Все хорошо, — он старался говорить мягко. — Тебе не обязательно рассказывать. Я знаю.

Юра немного затих, но не успокоился до конца.

— Я постоянно вижу его. И то место. Тот запах, — быстро проговорил он.

Отабек хотел бы стереть из него этот страх. Хотел бы, чтобы на это не требовалось столько времени.

С Юрой все будет хорошо, однажды. Но сейчас… Отабек хотел бы быть тем, кто ему нужен.

— Ты теперь в безопасности, — он погладил Юрину щеку, заставляя его повернуть голову. — Ты же знаешь, ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь.

Отабек задохнулся от того, как смягчились его черты лица, подсвеченные светом лампы. Желтизна уходила из глаз.

Пальцы Юры пробежались по его запястью, пока не наткнулись на повязку.

— Ты заботишься обо мне, — сказал он, не спрашивая, а так, словно ему нужно было произнести это вслух, чтобы поверить.

— Как ты догадался? — сарказм ощущался на языке чем-то чужеродным, но Юра фыркнул с тихим смешком и закатил глаза.

— Честно. Тогда ты должен знать… — он подался вперед, и рука Отабека соскользнула на его затылок. — Я не хочу тебя убивать.

Отабек и не знал, что скучал по такому Юре — по этой ухмылке, дерзко вздернутым губам и этим сверкающим в темноте глазам, — пока не столкнулся с ними воочию.

Он сократил остаток расстояния между ними и поцеловал Юру. Он был так рад, что Юра снова с ним. Отабек так скучал по нему, и эта тоска растянулась не просто на последние пару дней, она развернулась и погребла под собой все то время без Юры, что, как он думал, он может вынести, все те дни, когда ему оставалось только сводить оставленные хвосты. Слова, так и стоявшие поперек горла, паутина, которой словно окутало мозг, боль в груди, которая, возможно, навсегда теперь с ним.

Юра оторвался от его губ ровно настолько, чтобы можно было устроиться у него на коленях. Он пробежался пальцами по шее Отабека и под подбородком, запуская стаю мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

И снова накрыл его губы своими, с еще большей жаждой, чем прежде. Отабек замычал ему в рот, и это было больше похоже на умоляющий стон, чем он готов был признать.

Юра пьянил своей близостью. Ему всегда будет мало этого.

Ощущение Юриного языка во рту запустило по телу волну жара; их словно укрыло невидимой защитной завесой. Только они вдвоем, никакого прошлого и будущего — только здесь и сейчас.

Юра отстранился, но так восхитительно дразняще, что Отабек даже не мог упрекнуть его. Его ладони огладили грудь Отабека, скользнули ниже… словно сладкая пытка.

— Если подумать, — его голос был словно шелк, само искушение, а ладони продолжили свой путь вниз, — было бы жаль, если б пришлось от этого отказаться.

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек полупротестующе. Он не хотел пока сдаваться, хотел превратить эту ночь в вечность, потому что слишком часто ему приходилось сталкиваться с мыслью, что он больше никогда не увидит и не почувствует Юру, и эта мысль все еще не отпускала.

Если бы этот пузырь, в котором они оказались, остался бы вокруг них навечно...

Юра довел его до предела, так, что с каждым тяжелым ударом сердца потряхивало, и Отабек вонзал ногти в ладони и в одеяла под ними.

Ему удалось уговорить Юру остановиться, пока он не сошел с ума окончательно, но Юрин разочарованный взгляд стоил Отабеку пары лишних вдохов, пока он ждал, когда звон в ушах утихнет.

Он коротко поцеловал Юру, позволяя эмоциям, обычно надежно запертым внутри, прорваться наружу. Он прижался лбом к Юриному лбу и потянулся к поясу штанов. Сообща им удалось избавиться от одежды, и Отабек притянул его обратно к себе на колени, прижимаясь кожей.

Юра зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Отабек обхватил их обоих одной рукой; Отабек наслаждался и звуком, и тем, как Юрины пальцы сжали до боли его плечи. Он надеялся, что останутся синяки.

— Почему, — у Юры перехватило дыхание, прежде чем он смог продолжить, — когда ты ко мне прикасаешься, это так охуенно?

— Ммм, — не то чтобы помог с ответом Отабек, втягивая его в новый поцелуй, чтобы отвлечься от того, как охуенно ощущался сам Юра.

Юра резко отстранился и рвано выдохнул, прежде чем прикусить губу, сдерживая стон. Отабек не сводил с него глаз, когда заставил его кончить, и он был, черт побери, великолепен. Когда он кончил сам, Юра губами исследовал его шею, подбородок и наконец добрался до губ, втягивая в ленивый, но страстный поцелуй.

***

Когда Отабек открыл глаза в следующий раз, было восемь, и он встал в душ. Все еще не то чтобы целая ночь сна, но на пока хватит.

Юра спал. Отабек взглянул на него, ожидая увидеть то хрупкое выражение покоя спящего существа, но тяжело сглотнул при виде его закаменевшего лица. Он выглядел так, как будто его поставили на паузу. В точности как когда он вырубился.

Забытье было другим для вампиров. Мертвым и холодным, не теплым и приятным, как для людей. Отабек не думал, что смог бы разбудить Юру, даже если бы попытался. Но Юрино чувство времени было нарушено, так что он постарался выбраться из кровати как можно тише, на всякий случай.

В комнате было темно — одеяло хорошо блокировало свет. Он прикрыл дверь наполовину, оставив Юру отдыхать — хотелось бы верить, на день.

Идея о том, чтобы уйти, была беспокойной. Если Юра проснется — ладно, Отабек почувствовал, как лицо теплеет от глупой идеи, что Юра будет смущен его отсутствием.

Тем не менее, он не ушел, решив прибраться в квартире, чем пренебрегал последние несколько дней. Особенно стоило убраться на кухне, выбросить старую еду.

Он бросил взгляд на порез на своей руке. Юре понадобится больше, чем Отабек может дать. Может, не сейчас, но однажды. Что он чувствовал теперь по поводу того, что требовалось Юре, чтобы выжить? Он поискал внутри себя то одолевшее его однажды чувство отвращения и растерянности. И не нашел.

Он хотел бы притвориться, что не знал, что они собираются делать, но он мучительно осознавал, что на самом деле у них не было особого выбора. Это не могло просто продолжаться, продолжаться без причины и основания. Они не могли просто… быть.

Не могли?

Отабек теперь видел всю лживость черно-белого мира, в котором когда-то жил. Однако, познание серого спектра не сделало этот мир проще.

Но он хотел жить в нем с Юрой. Вне зависимости от того, кто из них кем был.

Встретились бы они, если бы Сэл никогда не обратил Юру?

То, как отчетливо его потянуло к спальне, подсказывало, что, вероятно, да.

***

Отабек провел день за уборкой — и попытками объяснить хоть что-то госпоже Нишигори, взволнованной и бледной от ужаса от того, что столько времени укрывала вампира и что она и, возможно, ее дети разрешили вампирам войти в дом.

Вечер клонился к своему завершению — Отабек и забыл, что в сутках так много часов. С ним давно не случалось такого, чтобы просто ничего не делать.

Необходимость проводить время таким образом действовала на нервы, он привык быть все время чем-то занятым. Иногда он ловил себя на том, что зависал посреди уборки, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом и проигрывая в голове прошедшую ночь.

Он встретил вечер с книгой в руках — казалось, это единственный вид деятельности, который был способен привести его в себя.

Юра все еще крепко спал, так что Отабек зажег лампу в углу комнаты, возле кресла.

Он открыл книгу, поерзал в кресле. Взглянул на Юру, неподвижно лежащего на кровати.

Расслабиться не выходило, и было как-то странно сидеть вот так рядом со спящим Юрой.

Отабек снова попытался погрузиться в чтение; слова со страниц книги тяжело оседали в голове, приходилось продираться через строчки в попытке убежать от себя.

Потом проснулся Юра. Не выскользнул плавно из беспамятства, а резко сел в кровати, будто его швырнуло в реальность из сна, где ты падаешь.

Отабек тут же позабыл про книгу, но остался в кресле.

Юра окинул внимательным прищуром пространство вокруг себя, потом посмотрел на Отабека. Далекий теплый свет лампы подсвечивал его лицо, разгоняя угрожающие тени. Он выглядел лучше, темные круги под глазами стали заметно меньше.

— Заката еще не было, — констатировал Юра.

— Еще несколько часов.

— Черт, — выдохнул Юра и откинулся спиной на изголовье кровати. — Бесит.

— Думаю, тебе просто нужен еще один день.

— Ага, наверно.

— Можем убрать одеяло на ночь, может, это поможет адаптироваться.

Юра молча разглядывал покрывало. Он был так похож на человека сейчас, и его кожа в оранжевых отсветах лампы выглядела наполненной жизнью.

Воспоминания о прошлой ночи, казалось, одолевали их обоих. Повисло неестественное, неловкое молчание. Возможно, причиной ему была сложившаяся ситуация: не было вампира, на которого нужно было охотиться, не было необходимости куда-то идти. Может, без этой мотивации не было и их, подумал Отабек.

Сила, что толкала их друг к другу прошлой ночью, питалась адреналином от последней битвы и напряжением от пристального внимания со стороны коллег Отабека. Сейчас же все схлынуло.

Если пламя между ними угасло, превратившись лишь в призраки воспоминаний, их пути, очевидно, расходились.

Однако в мыслях Отабека всплывала не только прошлая ночь — но все их ночи, каждая мелочь. И как же хотелось разогнать тьму, проступившую в Юрином взгляде из-за истории с Сэлом!

В кресле было неуютно. Хотелось подняться, пересечь комнату и обнять Юру. Хотелось быть рядом, помочь исцелиться от кошмаров, запертых в его голове, и казавшегося пожизненным контроля Сэла, который так неожиданно исчез.

Но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы высказать это все.

Не мог, потому что не знал, нужно ли Юре хоть что-то из этого от него, Отабека.

От Юры веяло холодом. Даже та простота в общении, которой они достигли неделю назад, куда-то ушла.

Он все так же разглядывал покрывало. Рука, лежавшая ближе к Отабеку, сжалась в кулак на ткани.

Что если это был последний раз, когда он видел Юру? Он вынужден был остаться еще на несколько часов до заката, но что если потом он уйдет?

Или, возможно, он останется еще на день — до тех пор, пока не сможет снова нормально спать.

— Можешь не торопиться, — сказал Отабек. Он не знал зачем, просто чувствовал, что должен это сказать.

Рука Юры на покрывале сжалась сильнее, но он наконец посмотрел на Отабека.

Отабек почувствовал себя на удивление легко, но одновременно на сердце было тяжело.

Потом рука Юры расслабилась. Должно быть, это было только в его воображении, но Отабеку показалось, что он немного оттаял.

— Спасибо еще раз, Отабек.

Как часто Юра звал его по имени? Внезапно это показалось таким значимым — редкость, которую он раньше не ценил, а хотелось навсегда запечатлеть этот звук в своей памяти.

Он вздохнул, и корни, которыми он будто врос в кресло, исчезли.

— Ладно тогда, — он поднялся и отложил книгу на комод. Юра внимательно наблюдал за ним. — Я оставлю окно открытым на ночь. Можешь приходить и уходить, когда…

— Нет, — обронил Юра, и это, кажется, удивило их обоих. Он добавил поспешно: — В смысле, я пока не могу выходить один.

Темнота в его глазах словно разрослась, и захотелось снова потянуться к нему. Но Отабек только сжал кулаки.

— Ничего, — сказал он. — Я могу пойти с тобой, если захочешь… подышать свежим воздухом.

Прозвучало глупо, но Отабек не смог придумать ничего получше. Но если бы Юра попросил, Отабек пошел бы с ним.

Юра заправил волосы за ухо. Несколько непослушных прядок снова упали на лицо, и Отабек заставил себя отвернуться, чтобы успокоить зашедшееся в груди сердце.

— Ладно, — сказал Юра.

Чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, Отабек взял прислоненные к стене костыли и собрался покинуть комнату. Он пытался придумать оправдание, подумал, может, предложить прогуляться, но он не был уверен, не хотел Юра выходить один или в принципе.

Но он не успел сформулировать то, что собирался сказать: Юра соскочил с кровати и бесшумно преградил ему путь к двери.

— Стой. Это глупо, — его брови сошлись на переносице, взгляд был вызывающим. Между ними оставалось всего пара дюймов.

Отабек не отшатнулся, но не потому, что внезапная близость оставила его равнодушным. Меньше всего в нем сейчас было равнодушия.

Эти несколько дюймов между ними казались физически ощутимыми. Он едва удерживался, чтобы не сократить их и не прижаться к Юре.

Такой знакомый наркотик. Он чувствовал, как их практически вдавливает друг в друга.

Если Отабеку остались считанные часы с Юрой, он возьмет столько, сколько сможет. И на этот раз запомнит каждый кусочек кожи, до которого Юра разрешит дотронуться, испробует их все на вкус.

— Я просто… — продолжил Юра, но запнулся, задумался. — Я хотел… Ты?.. — Отабек никогда не видел, чтобы он не знал, что сказать. Он хотел помочь, но окончания этих предложений, похоже, были бы совсем иными.

Я просто хочу, чтобы ты остался насовсем.

Я хотел умереть, разыскивая тебя.

Ты случайно не чувствуешь чего-то похожего?

Эти вопросы, пронесшиеся в его голове, немного сбили градус, и он снова сосредоточился на том, что Юра все еще отказывался выпускать его из комнаты.

О его взгляд можно было обжечься, в нем словно горели все те слова, запертые внутри, он внимательно оглядывал Отабека, пытаясь считать сигналы.

Пустое пространство между ними казалось разряженным, как воздух на вершине горы, и Отабеку было сложно дышать.

И это пространство наконец исчезло, когда Юра подтащил его к себе, втягивая в жесткий поцелуй. Отабек чуть не потерял равновесие, когда костыли выскочили из подмышек, но Юрина ловкость сыграла им на руку: он обхватил Отабека за талию, крепко удерживая на месте.

Это просто сносило крышу; Юра позволил ему толкнуть себя на дверь, ударившись о нее с глухим звуком, его мышцы расслабились под руками Отабека.

Он вплел пальцы в волосы Отабека, и тот с удивлением осознал, что в этом жесте было больше нежности, чем грубости или страсти.

По всему телу разбежались мурашки. Огонь сохранил свой жар, но превратился из бушующего пламени в маленький горячий огонек где-то внутри.

Мягкость видна была и в линии губ, и Отабек подчинился, потому что эту медленную пульсацию между ними проще было сохранить в памяти, чем то жаркое, торопливое, что было до этого. Он не знал причины перемен в Юре, он просто втянул его в нежный поцелуй, прижав к себе за талию одной рукой, а другой запутавшись в его волосах. Он осторожно убрал выбившуюся прядку за ухо.

Показалось, что он почувствовал, как Юра улыбается ему в губы, прежде чем отстраниться; когда же они вновь оказались лицом к лицу, там не было и следа улыбки. Но темнота в его глазах посветлела, и этого уже было достаточно.

Было так много слов, которые Отабек никогда не сказал бы вслух, но ему нужно было выплеснуть хотя бы часть из них. Отдельные слова, подобранные так, чтобы высказать хотя бы относительно безопасную часть того огромного, что бурлило внутри.

Позволить ему проскользнуть в словах и жестах и представить, что это осколки его самого, которые Юра заберет с собой. Может, даже запомнит, и можно было эгоистично представлять себе, что между ними есть какая-то связь, грядущими долгими пустыми ночами.

Судя по Юриному взгляду, тот не разделял мыслей Отабека, хотя иногда Отабеку казалось, что он улавливал едва заметное движение губ, как будто Юра пытался сказать что-то.

Но ничего не происходило, и напряжение между ними нарастало. Юра поцеловал его снова, с прежним жаром.

Отабек не успел возмутиться тому, что руки Юры куда-то исчезли из его волос, как Юра дернул его на себя за пояс брюк, прогибая в пояснице и вжимая в себя, и Отабек задохнулся в поцелуй.

Просто чувствовать его было слишком, но — недостаточно. Он ухватил Юру за запястья и отшагнул назад, утягивая его за собой. Лодыжку дернуло, но он постарался быстро переступить на здоровую ногу. Даже боль словно перекрывало туманом желания.

Юра позволил дотащить себя до кровати. Когда Отабек почувствовал, что его ноги коснулись края, то толкнул на нее Юру и упал сверху, упершись руками и коленями в постель по краям от него.

Сегодня Юра был таким податливым; он покорно ждал, прижав ладони к груди — но в его взгляде не было и тени спокойствия. В нем плескалась жажда — среди сотен загадок, из которых состоял Юра.

Его волосы разметались по покрывалу.

— Красивый, — выдохнул Отабек.

Он практически увидел, как от него откололся тот самый осколок; глаза Юры расширились, он снова открыл рот, снова собирался что-то сказать. Но лишь сгреб Отабека за рубашку, рванув на себя.

Сегодня Отабек, не торопясь, изучил каждый кусочек кожи, запоминая каждый изгиб, наслаждаясь каждым движением, вздохом, звуком, которые ему удавалось извлечь. Испробовал все способы, которым успел научиться за несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Юра впервые попал в его постель.

Следовало больше говорить словами о происходящем. Они хорошо научились считывать движения и жесты друг друга; благодаря битвам друг с другом и ночам, проведенным вместе, они словно сонастроились друг с другом, и Отабек мог сравнить это разве что с умением дышать или моргать.

Но они все еще не могли читать мысли друг друга.

Отабек знал только этот способ коммуникации.

Этот чудесный, сводящий с ума способ.

Юра откликался на каждое прикосновение, позволял дразнить себя сколь угодно долго, доводя до исступления. Оставляя поцелуи на его бедрах, Отабек позволял себе думать, что, может быть, он тоже хотел запомнить.

Юра выгнулся, сжав его пальцами так, что наверняка остались следы, крупно вздрогнул и задохнулся именем Отабека на полуслове.

Отабек никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, как в ту ночь, и Юрины губы на его шее, когда он кончал внутри, доводили до сумасшествия.

И — несмотря на теплый туман в голове и умиротворяющее ощущение обмякшего Юры под боком — даже так — ему было мало Юры. Возможно, дело было в той паре сантиметров пустоты между ними.

От этой мысли стало муторно. Боже, даже сейчас, в эти моменты рядом с Юрой, ему не хватало. Он был просто жалок.

Юра приподнялся и снова поцеловал его — осторожно, как раньше этим вечером. И Отабек ответил, позволяя всему, бурлящему внутри, выплеснуться наружу хотя бы так.

Руки дрожали от напряжения. Юра уложил его рядом с собой и вжал в себя, целуя со всей страстью, и это так сносило крышу, что Отабек ненавидел себя за это.

***

Проснувшись, Отабек не мог понять, который сейчас час. Лампа все еще горела, но казалось, что прошло вполне прилично времени.

Юра лежал рядом, устроившись головой у него на груди. Отабек сглотнул, сердце забилось быстрее. Юра почувствовал перемены и поднял голову.

— О, привет, — он немного отстранился. Отабек, не задумываясь, провел ладонью под одеялом по его обнаженной коже, удерживая на месте.

— Который час?

— Середина ночи.

Отабек приподнялся, чтобы разглядеть часы на комоде. Была половина третьего.

Его график сна съехал окончательно.

Юра ничего не сказал. Он был такой тихий.

Отабек прокашлялся, не зная, что сказать. Хотелось просто остаться в кровати, и чтобы Юра остался с ним. Спать не хотелось, потому что часы сна были наполнено ничем, пустотой, в которой не было Юры, а он уже и так потратил достаточно времени.

Но просто лежать, ничего не делая, теперь, когда он проснулся, казалось глупым. Юра может подумать, что это странно. Хотя можно было бы притвориться, что снова уснул.

Как жаль было, что Юра отодвинулся. Отабеку уже казалось, что без него стало как-то холодно.

Но Юра лежал смирно под его ладонью.

— Хочешь, пройдемся?

Отабек сказал бы — прогуляемся, но больная лодыжка не способствует прогулкам. Однако, это должно было сработать.

— Да, — Юра сосредоточенно смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Так и подмывало убрать с его лица волосы — заправить за ухо, задержаться пальцами, прихватив непослушную прядку, и поцеловать Юру.

Он бы так и сделал, но что бы это значило? Он и так уже перешел границу — когда собственнически уложил ладонь ему на талию, когда позволил себе так открыто боготворить его тело несколько часов назад, когда смотрел как сейчас — он сам знал — с плохо скрываемой тоской.

Но если Юра и заметил что-то такое, то решил милосердно не подавать виду.

Отабек отстранился и встал, потянувшись за одеждой.

***

Они с Юрой сидели на скамейке недалеко от дома.

Тучи, набежавшие было вечером, разошлись, и луну лишь слегка прикрывало тонкими полосками облаков. Тихо жужжали вокруг насекомые, но в остальном было спокойно. Но Отабек знал, что где-то неподалеку Юри с Виктором патрулировали город.

Юра сидел рядом с Отабеком, обняв колени и подставив лицо ветру. Он вглядывался в тени через дорогу. Отабек задался вопросом, что он слышал такого, что не улавливало его ухо.

Юра нарушил молчание.

— Так что ты хотел?

Отабек уставился на камушек у себя под ногами, бледно отливающий серебром в свете луны.

Он уже готов был ответить, но ответный вопрос вырвался сам:

— Что ты делал в ту ночь, когда я впервые сражался с Сэлом?

Юра молчал; Отабек не сводил взгляда с камушка. Если Юра решит не отвечать — что ж…

— Меня обратили незадолго до того.

— О… — у Отабека внутри все сжалось. Получается, Юра не так долго был вампиром.

Интересно, кем же все-таки этот парень, сидящий рядом с ним, был в прошлой жизни — жизни, которая завершилась всего полтора года назад?

Юра Плисецкий.

О чем он мечтал? Что ему нравилось?

Все это было в нынешнем Юре. Он просто оказался заперт в мире, который не позволял ему жить обычной жизнью. Не мог позволить.

— Я тогда был… не совсем в сознании, чтобы что-то с ним сделать.

Отабек не знал, что конкретно подразумевалось под этим “не совсем в сознании”, но нерешительность в Юрином голосе намекала, что ранние дни вампирства Юре пересказывать не хотелось.

— В общем, это была моя первая ночь, мы с ним охотились. Обычно группами или парами не охотятся, но это был Сэл. Он хотел показать мне, как все делать… правильно. По его. Я думал, это было правильно. Я не знал, кем я был.

Я должен был зайти в дом с другой стороны, но вы, охотники, нагрянули. К тому моменту, как те двое были мертвы, ваша битва уже переместилась на улицу.

Он запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза.

— Я увидел тебя. Почуял запах… И замешкался.

— Почему?

Юра усмехнулся.

— Ты хорошо пах. Многими знакомыми вещами. И незнакомыми. Я не знал, что это значило. А потом я увидел, как ты сражаешься.

Его глаза были широко распахнуты, он вспоминал — и следом Отабек вспоминал тоже, пытаясь сопоставить эти две точки зрения — с позиции Юры, прятавшегося среди теней, и своей, когда он стоял перед монстром.

Странно было думать о том, как давно Юра стал тому свидетелем. Им с Отабеком были уготованы совершенно разные пути. Как же они умудрились, столкнувшись, не разбиться друг о друга, а объединиться, переплестись так, что Отабек уже и не мог без этого. И, возможно, никогда не найдет теперь своего — отдельного — пути.

Но история Юры еще не закончилась.

— Тебя тренировал Юри?

Вопрос был неожиданным, но он подтвердил эту догадку.

— Да, тренировал.

Юра слабо улыбнулся.

— Ты уже знаешь, что я бывший фанат Юри Кацуки. Я не врал тогда. Я действительно хотел… быть на твоем месте, наверно.

Отабек почувствовал тяжесть в груди. Они с Юрой снова оказались связаны некоторым странным образом.

— Сейчас ты изменился, но тогда ты копировал его стиль. Я увидел, как ты повалил Сэла, и ты пах так… это пробудило воспоминания… это было ужасно, — он сжал пальцы на груди, его лицо исказила мучительная гримаса. Отабек не хотел причинять ему боль, но хотел понять и знал, что Юре нужно разделить это с кем-то. — Я вспомнил, что хотел, чтобы Сэл сдох. И еще я знал, что ты не убил его. Но я сбежал. В голове было столько всего. И я обнаружил, что чем больше я копался в памяти, тем больше вспоминал. Мне нужно было время.

Мысль о том, что Отабек отчасти был причиной всему, сбивала с толку.

— Наша встреча все-таки была случайностью?

Юра склонил голову, глядя на Отабека, и откинул волосы с лица. Отабек тяжело сглотнул.

— Знаешь, мне и в голову не могло прийти, что ты мне поможешь. Но когда я понял, кто ты… я должен был попытаться.

— Вау.

Последние облака рассеялись. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Отабеку хотелось сказать так много, но он не решался. Юра так долго скрывал столько мелких деталей, и то, что он решил поделиться ими сейчас, многое значило для Отабека. По крайней мере, теперь у него была полная история. Будет что вспомнить.

— Я рад, что ты попытался, — вырвалось прежде, чем он успел затормозить. Но это была правда, так что к черту все.

— Ну, сработало же.

Они нечаянно подобрались к теме завершения сделки, и Отабек поспешил уйти от нее.

— Почему ты не рассказывал об этом?

— Долгое время это ощущалось как слабость. Не знаю почему. Просто такое ощущение, что я снова говорю почти как человек. Но я...

Он вытянул руки перед собой.

— Это. Казалось, что лучше будет держать это при себе.

— Но Сэл тоже помнил, разве нет?

Юра кивнул.

— Да, и я ненавидел чувствовать, что похож на него.

Воздух словно сгустился при упоминании Сэла. На сегодня было достаточно разгадок, но еще один вопрос жег его изнутри.

— Что ты хотел сделать по-другому той ночью?

Юра уронил голову на колени.

— О господи. Не думаю, что сейчас это имеет значение. Это было глупо.

Отабек сглотнул комок в горле. Он при всем желании не мог бы себе объяснить, почему так колотилось сердце. Юра ссутулился и выглядел смущенным, но это ведь ничего не значило.

Отабек подтолкнул его:

— Не глупо. И… это все еще имеет значение.

Юра избегал его взгляда и смотрел в землю, устроив подбородок на коленях.

— Общение с тобой очень помогло мне вспомнить… эм, многое, — он отвернулся от Отабека и изобразил рукой круги в воздухе. — Человеческое. Эмоции и всякую такую херню. И я не собирался говорить этого, но сейчас, кажется, скажу. Тогда мне хотелось сделать что-то… человеческое?

Отабек не понимал всего до конца, ему явно требовалось время, чтобы осмыслить сказанное Юрой. Он хотел… сделать что-то более человеческое?

— Вроде...

Юра поморщился.

— Не знаю! Что бы ты делал ночью, если бы не было меня и тебе не надо было бы работать?

Увы, жизнь Отабека не была настолько насыщенной, чтобы его ответ подошел Юре в качестве примера, но он, кажется, понял.

Вроде как. Что конкретно Юра имел в виду, он не совсем понимал, но старался.

— Ладно, — произнес он.

— Ладно?

— Я многого не могу из-за лодыжки, но давай сделаем что-нибудь эдакое.

На лице Юры заиграла улыбка.

— Что?

— Есть что-то, чего тебе не хватает?

***

Юра чувствовал себя очень уставшим и уснул лишь после рассвета. Сначала он заснул, казалось, только чтобы внезапно проснуться, мечась в ужасе по простыням.

Юра мог поклясться, что ему не снятся сны, но подсознание явно решило его добить.

Когда он увидел, что Отабек лежит рядом, то успокоился — и скоро снова соскользнул в это подобие кататонии.

Отабек проснулся ближе к вечеру. Лодыжка уже болела меньше, когда он опирался на нее, и это немного способствовало хорошему настроению. По крайней мере, скоро он перестанет ощущать себя настолько физически беспомощным.

Главной миссией Отабека на сегодня было придумать для Юры что-то “нормальное”.

Загвоздка была в том, что Отабек не мог ходить на большие расстояния из-за травмы, а большинство мест, куда можно было бы пойти, были далеко.

Нужно было импровизировать.

Все, что оставалось ему делать весь день, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж глупо. Он копался в старых коробках, распаковывая вещи, которыми не пользовался сто лет, и все время думал об этом. Влюбленный идиот.

Волнение в нем нарастало по мере того, как солнце клонилось к закату.

— Что это?

Сердце екнуло.

Он не слышал, как Юра встал.

Отабек пробежался ладонью по волосам, искоса глядя на Юру и пытаясь оценить его реакцию.

Но Юра лишь осматривал комнату, залитую золотистым сиянием свечей на столе, накрытом для трапезы. Он остановился взглядом на проигрывателе в углу, потом снова посмотрел на Отабека и спрятал улыбку, чуть склонив голову. Отабек подумал, что если бы мог, он бы покраснел, и его немного отпустило.

— Когда в последний раз кто-то приглашал тебя на настоящее свидание?

Юра распахнул глаза, пробормотал что-то, запинаясь, и сдался, когда Отабек протянул руку с напускной уверенностью, которую, без сомнения, выдавало громыхание сердца. Что для Юры, наверно, и вовсе звучало как фестиваль фейерверков.

Из проигрывателя лилась мягкая мелодия. Отабек не очень хорошо разбирался в музыке и не знал композиторов — просто поставил то, что показалось достаточно нежным и медленным.

— О нет, что ты делаешь? — простонал Юра, когда Отабек обнял его за талию одной рукой.

Отабек, улыбнувшись, закатил глаза, осознавая, что Юра не собирался упрощать ему жизнь.

Он ничего не ответил, просто положил Юрину ладонь себе на плечо, про себя отметив, что укусы на руке наконец превратились в бледные полумесяцы.

— Я не умею танцевать, — Юра смотрел в точку на полу между их ног.

Отабек засмеялся, и Юра глянул на него, нахмурившись.

— Юр, ты правда думаешь, что я провел все эти месяцы, практикуясь в танцах?

Юра упрямо продолжал хмуриться.

Отабек с улыбкой покачал головой. Он чувствовал себя таким… влюбленным.

Он обнял Юру за талию и притянул к себе. Юра ничего не сказал на это, послушно шагнув ближе и обернув руки вокруг его шеи.

Они не шагали даже, просто раскачивались под музыку. Так что это и танцем-то назвать было сложно, но от того, как Юра прижимался к нему, заходилось сердце и кружилась голова.

— Я сто лет не слушал музыку, — признался Юра.

— Я тоже.

Юра вскинул бровь.

— Мы похожи, не находишь? — Юра поджал губы и вновь спрятал глаза.

Они раскачивались под музыку еще несколько минут. Лодыжка Отабека отдавала отдаленной болью; он старался поменьше наступать на больную ногу.

— Ты не должен хотеть быть похожим на меня, — прошептал Юра. Отабеку потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, о чем они говорили, и понять, к чему это Юра.

— Ну, мне ты нравишься.

Юра с досадой выдохнул.

О чем он думал? Даже сейчас Отабек чувствовал, что ничего не знает.

Не говоря ни слова, Отабек ухватил Юру за руки и подтолкнул к столу.

— Ты мог бы поесть, — заметил Юра, усаживаясь за пустой стол.

— Мне было бы неловко.

— Тогда что мы будем делать?

— Когда ты в последний раз разговаривал с кем-то, — усмехнулся Отабек, отодвигая стул и усаживаясь сам, — за ужином при свечах, только без ужина?

Юра улыбнулся.

Из проигрывателя все еще лилась легкая оркестровая мелодия.

Юра смотрел на свечу; в глубине зрачка отражалось пламя.

На его лице танцевали отблески, оно было словно соткано из золота, сочной зелени и теней, и он казался таким изящным и в то же время решительным. Отабек почувствовал, как воспоминания, что Юра прятал в себе, повисли тяжестью в воздухе. Его ладонь на колене сжалась в кулак.

— Жаль, я не могу увезти тебя в безопасное место.

Хмыкнув, Юра пожал плечами, чуть усмехнулся – едва заметные крошечные жесты, но Отабек почувствовал, как у него сжимается в груди.

— Занятно, теперь тебя больше волнует моя безопасность, а не чья-то ещё.

И вот они снова вернулись к этой теме.

А Юра продолжал:

— По крайней мере, другие охотники со мной смирились. Пока что.

Отабек вспомнил лица Милы и Сары; он видел, что они поражены до глубины души, и, хотя в их лицах не было и следа ужаса и отвращения, как боялся Отабек, они всё-таки сбежали со станции чересчур быстро для его спокойствия.

Всё-таки охотниц не так просто испугать, в любой ситуации они должны держать себя в руках. Так что они наверняка по косточкам разобрали это неприкрытое безобразие.

Безобразие… Отабек наблюдал за бликами света в Юриных волосах и не мог снова произнести это слово.

Отабек хотел провести с Юрой обычный вечер, но, быть может, настало время всё обсудить. Здесь и сейчас, в обстановке, не способствующей их порывам сбежать от реальности в кокон собственного мирка.

Отабек напомнил себе, что если он заведет этот разговор, Юра не растворится немедленно среди теней.

— Куда ты хочешь уйти?

Юра оторвал взгляд от пламени и посмотрел в глаза Отабеку. От силы этого взгляда из лёгких вышибло воздух – столько в нём горело, но далеко не всё Отабек понимал, просто не знал, чего ждать.

Первым порывом было отмахнуться от прозвучавшего вопроса, потянуться к огню, который Юра обещал без слов, оказаться снова близко, и ещё ближе, и пусть бы грядущие трудности оставались тайной до завтра.

Но… нет.

Это было нужно им обоим.

— Я не… — начал Юра, но осекся; слова ссыпались вниз как горох со стола. Он покачал головой.

— Нет.

Он чуть наклонился к столу и протянул руку. Состроил чуть капризную гримасу, снова посмотрел на пламя. Отабек, чуть обескураженный, молча вложил в его руку свою.

Юра тут же крепко сжал его ладонь и потянул вперёд, и теперь они оба наклонились над столом, как заговорщики. Отабек чувствовал подбородком тепло свечи.

— Я должен куда-то уйти? – спросил он низким голосом, переплетая их пальцы.

Сердце Отабека громыхнуло.

— А ты не хочешь?

Юра фыркнул так сердито, что аж отшатнулся.

— С хуя ли мне уходить! Конечно, не хочу. А ты хочешь, чтоб я ушёл?

Отабек подумал, что мог бы уберечь Юру от боли, соврав, что да, хочет. Что им нельзя и дальше играть в притворство… ведь Юра – вампир, а Отабека тренировали убивать вампиров. Их общая цель достигнута. Оба знали, что однажды этот день настанет.

Он мог бы соврать, если бы считал, что в грандиозную иллюзию – в то, что они, возможно, найдут решение — верил только он один.

Юрины слова звучали в его голове, и из-за них все логичные возражения застревали в мыслях как в колючих кустах, и потом казались слабыми и беспомощными. Потому что Юра сказал, что он, конечно же, не хочет уходить.

«Конечно». Для Юры это было само собой разумеющимся.

Отабек понял, что отчасти ждал именно этого – какого-то подтверждения тому, что Юра тоже чувствует, в какой клубок переплелись их эмоции.

— Потому что я мог бы сделать вид, что хочу остаться с тобой из-за того, что ты даёшь мне вновь почувствовать себя живым. Или потому что рядом с тобой я отчётливо помню свою прошлую жизнь, или потому что с тобой я могу представить, что бесконечный голод — это кое-что совсем иное.

Юра развернул их соединённые руки запястьями вверх и взглядом проследил линии вен Отабека.

— Я говорил себе, что причина в этом. Типа, просто подсел на ощущения, — Юрина голова поникла. – Но может быть… всё совсем не так.

Отабек оказался не готов к переполнившей его радости. Такой неправильной на фоне их сложностей; пусть они хотели одного и того же, но проблем это не решало – однако это чувство всё равно распирало грудную клетку изнутри.

— Ну как, скажешь что-нибудь?

Юра с жаром смотрел на Отабека и всё крепче стискивал его ладонь.

Юрины бешеные эмоции зачаровывали. Слова вертелись на языке, но Юра опередил его.

Он высвободил руку и отодвинулся. Свеча в подсвечнике качнулась от этого движения; текущая песня в проигрывателе подходила к концу.

— Глупо, да?

Ножки его стула проскребли по полу.

— Вот это всё, — он обвёл рукой стол, кухню, самый воздух, в котором затухали последние ноты; Отабек счёл себя тоже частью "этого".

Юрин взгляд метнулся в сторону спальни — и открытого окна в ночь, где Юра мог бы легко раствориться и забыть, что Отабек когда-либо существовал.

То, что не давало Отабеку заговорить, разом развеялось.

— Юра.

Он вскочил ему наперерез.

— Нет, — тот выставил перед собой ладони в защитном жесте. – Нахуй. В твоем мире я нежить, и… я не заслуживаю этого.

— Юра.

— И жалеть меня не надо.

Избегая его взгляда, Юра попытался отвернуться, но Отабек поймал его запястье. Холодная кожа — да какая разница! Стоит ли вообще придавать этому значение.

Юрины слова поставили на место ещё одну деталь головоломки, помогли понять: всё стало бы проще, если бы они сошлись на том, что заслуживают счастья.

Оба. И Отабек понимал — они оба чувствовали ужасную, бесконечную вину за то, что жизнь пошла наперекосяк.

Но Юра заслуживал счастья. В это Отабек верил больше всего на свете — и если их счастье друг в друге, то выход был только один.

Юра мог вырваться из рук Отабека, но он этого не сделал. Его плечи поникли, волосы упали на лицо; и через эти прядки Отабек видел его глаза, смотрящие ласково и грустно.

Господи, это было невыносимо – от одного этого взгляда скребло внутри. Если бы он только мог исправить всё раз и навсегда, он бы за это всё отдал.

— Я тебя не жалею. И, чёрт, Юра, нет, ты не… — он не мог назвать его оскорбительным словом даже мысленно. Смешно, правда, ведь всего год назад он думал именно такими категориями. Если он сам так изменился за год, то кем для него теперь стал Юра?

В горле стоял ком, но он всё равно заговорил:

— Ты красивый, сильный, и то, что я так мало знаю о тебе, сводит с ума. Я хочу знать, — он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы голос не сорвался. – Я не знаю, как правильно говорить такие вещи, но знаю, что если ты уйдёшь, я никогда не перестану думать о тебе.

Он никогда не говорил ничего подобного, и всё-таки этих слов не хватало. Они выражали только самую малость – ничто по сравнению с тем, что бурлило в нём и заставляло его сердце бешено колотиться и сбиваться с ритма.

Но даже эти куцые фразы, кажется, на Юру подействовали: он больше не выглядел так, будто вот-вот бросится в бега.

— Поэтому не исчезай, — добавил Отабек.

Юра развернулся к нему так резко, что Отабек чуть не споткнулся, машинально уклоняясь, и выпустил его запястье.

Юра уронил руки и сжал кулаки.

— Зачем тогда спрашивал, куда я пойду?

— Я думал, ты сам хочешь.

В лице напротив промелькнула нежность, и в то же мгновение её спрятали. Юра… сводил с ума.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что несёшь? – он обвёл рукой пространство между ними. — Это – этого не должно было случиться.

И почему теперь Юра отрицал очевидное?

Отабек покачал головой.

— Может, да. А может, и нет. Я тоже об этом задумывался, — «но когда понял, что ты готов исчезнуть из моей жизни, всё изменилось мгновенно», — не сказал он, а вместо этого добавил: — Но моих чувств к тебе это не меняет.

Юра открыл рот, но так и не смог выговорить ни слова. Он прижал руку к груди, слова спрашивая: «Ко мне?»

«Да, к тебе», — подумал Отабек.

— И ты не научишься ненавидеть меня? – вот, что спросил Юра.

— Что случилось с человеком, который как-то швырнул меня в стену и сказал, что я не имею права требовать от него перестать быть собой?

Юра выдал нечто среднее между ухмылкой и улыбкой.

— Да, было проще, когда я мог делать вид, что мне плевать, что ты обо мне подумаешь.

— Я никогда не возненавижу тебя.

— Ты так уверен?

Отабек представил себе, по какому тонкому льду ходит Юра и как ему из-за этого сложно поверить Отабеку. Ещё одна крошечная деталь Юриного характера, которая открылась ему.

Не так давно Юра наверняка считал, что ему и близко не светят подобные отношения – едва ли он даже думал о таком. А теперь реальность стала для него как сон, и он боялся проснуться.

Возможно, он запрещал себе это, считая предназначенным только для людей. Но Отабек считал, что это не так. Человек Юра или нет — он чувствовал это на своей шкуре. Отабек стал катализатором, но чувствовал — Юра.

— Я сам не знаю, что я такое, — прошептал Юра. – Как ты можешь быть так уверен?

Отабек вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Для меня ты не «что-то». Ты – это ты. Я люблю в тебе всё, потому что ты Юра. И мне этого достаточно.

Пока говорил, наконец понял до конца сам. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Юра оправдывал расхожий стереотип "достаточности".

Он определял её сам.

Рука, которую Юра так и держал у груди, сжалась в кулак. Он встал ровнее, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на Отабека, но уверенности в них не было.

Юра глубоко, рвано вдохнул, но судя по его виду, заговаривать не собирался. Он закрыл глаза и выдохнул с коротким кивком.

Юру разрывали эмоции, но он смог едва заметно, невесомо улыбнуться.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, и это слово казалось таким хрупким, ломким даже.

В выражении его лица словно чего-то не хватало; Отабек не думал об этом, но подсознательно чувствовал, будто чего-то ожидал.

И тогда Отабек понял, что вампиры физически не могут плакать.

Он обнял Юру, и тот легко поддался, выдохнув удивлённо.

Рука на его груди вжалась в грудь Отабека.

Юрины прядки гладили Отабеку щёку и щекотали ухо, и он прижимал Юру всё ближе к себе, пока и его не обхватили в ответ.

Биения его сердца было достаточно для них обоих; Юра, с его чутким слухом, наверное, мог почувствовать его суматошный грохот, если уже не чувствовал.

Они никогда просто не… обнимались.

Просто держать Юру в объятиях, не думая о секундах, с которыми утекает собственная жизнь.

Он бы сразился с чем угодно, лишь бы это стало возможным.

Когда несколькими часами позже они лежали рядом в темноте, и Отабек почти засыпал, Юра прошептал:

— Тебе достаточно того, что я есть.

Он повторил слова Отабека, словно всё ещё не мог в них поверить.

Отабек сжал в руках его ладони и поцеловал пальцы.

— Да.

— Ты любишь во мне всё, — повторил и это Юра. Отабек открыл глаза. Он едва мог различить силуэт лежащего рядом с ним тела. – Это значит… ты любишь меня?

Он стиснул Юрины руки ещё крепче, словно хотел впечатать в его ладони свою правду.

— Я люблю тебя.

Юра прижал руку Отабека к груди, давая почувствовать один из редких и слабых ударов своего сердца.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.


	13. Chapter 13

Госпожа Нишигори, улыбаясь, стояла в дверях.

— Добрый день, Отабек!

— А, госпожа Нишигори, здравствуйте, — он посмотрел ей за спину, но она была одна. Странно, что квартирная хозяйка вдруг решила навестить его. Возможно, она заметила его отсутствие и просто хотела убедиться, что он все еще жив.

— Знаете, — она неуверенно рассмеялась, — вы можете звать меня просто Юко. — Она кашлянула. — Как бы там ни было, у меня есть для вас сообщение. Мне сказали не приходить до обеда, так что я пришла сейчас.

— Сообщение?

Она кивнула.

— От господина Кацуки. Он просил вас прийти на работу сегодня через час после заката. И велел передать, что вы можете прийти “оба”, — она попыталась заглянуть ему через плечо.

Отабек подавил желание заступить ей дорогу. Юра спал; она все равно ничего бы не увидела.

— Спасибо, что зашли сообщить мне об этом, — он, помедлив, улыбнулся. — Юко.

Это ее, кажется, удовлетворило, и она помахала на прощание, прежде чем Отабек закрыл дверь.

Он почувствовал какую-то тяжесть от вторжения внешнего мира, хотя они с Юрой оба знали, что с этим придется столкнуться — и скорее рано, чем поздно.

Неделя была хорошая; мысль о том, что им все-таки придется поговорить с охотниками, в конечном итоге не исчезла, но словно рассосалась по темным углам, откуда не могла их достать.

Странно, сколько нового способно открыть перед тобой принятие собственных чувств. Возможно, это было преувеличением — возможно, — но Отабеку казалось, что за последние пару дней он узнал о Юре больше, чем за все время их знакомства.

Рухнувшая защита словно уложила все загадки к его ногам целыми пластами историй, истин, чувств. Отабек мог собрать их, прочесть их, понять и вернуться к Юре с теми словами или действиями, которые были так нужны.

Как бы там ни было, его лодыжка почти прошла, и Юре стало лучше — намного лучше.

Его сон нормализовался, и то, что они наконец просто поговорили о кошмарах, мучающих его весь последний год, казалось, сотворило чудеса. Иногда его глаза снова заволакивало тьмой, и Отабек мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как его сознание уплывает. Но в такие моменты он обнимал Юру и повторял, что все закончилось и никогда, никогда не повторится.

Что до Отабека, то он никогда и не подозревал, что можно стать кому-то настолько близким. Раньше он думал, что у них с Юрой было что-то особенное. Но после того, как он признался Юре в том, что чувствовал все это время... после того, как они оба признались, проследив всю цепочку… это ощущалось потрясающе.

Иногда быть настолько откровенным было все еще сложно.

Но ему нравилась эта новая жизнь, хоть она и длилась пока всего несколько дней.

...Наверно.

Потому что он все еще понятия не имел, чего ждать от встречи с другими охотниками.

***

Когда последние лучи солнца погасли, Отабек коснулся губами Юриной шеи.

Юра распахнул глаза и почти сел, увидев его, но Отабек уложил его обратно.

— Добрый вечер, — он поцеловал Юру.

Юра пробормотал ему в рот что-то неразборчивое и улыбнулся, обняв Отабека и притягивая его ближе.

Отабеку порой казалось, что его разорвёт от чувств. Слова “любовь” было просто недостаточно. Он ощущал, как какая-то сила, исходящая от Юры, притягивает самую его душу, и теперь, когда он дал чувствам волю, он чуял и то, как Юру с той же силой тянет к нему. В каждом прикосновении и взгляде: вперед-назад.

Хотелось, чтобы Юра не просто хотел его. Если б был способ сплавить их сердца воедино, чтобы они оба при этом остались живы, он бы им воспользовался.

Юра вдруг перевернул их, нависнув над Отабеком. От его силы сносило крышу.

Как всегда. Но теперь он принимал ее, и скорее играл с ней, забыв про лёгкую вину, которую ощущал прежде.

Он взял Юру за руки, переплел их пальцы, опрокидывая его на себя.

Юра чуть подался вперед, упираясь в их ладони и прижимаясь еще ближе.

Отабек не планировал этого — конкретно _этого_ по крайней мере, — но был не против. Он все же нервничал из-за сегодняшней встречи, его не отпускала проклятая мысль, что что-то может пойти ужасно, фатально не так. Конечно, он бы боролся, что бы это ни было. Они оба боролись бы.

Но он хотел позволить Юре оставаться в счастливом неведении так долго, насколько только возможно.

Юра расплел их ладони и, переместившись ниже, скользнул губами по его шее, и Отабек запрокинул голову, стиснув зубы, сжал пальцы у Юры на боках.

Юра длинно провел языком ему по горлу — это всегда сводило Отабека с ума, даже сейчас, когда они признались друг другу, Отабек все еще испытывал трепет от этого предчувствия опасности. Мысль о том, что Юра, так близко к нему, борется с пьянящими муками собственных желаний, запускала волну мурашек по всему телу.

Он хотел бы, чтобы Юра мог его укусить. Черт, как много раз он этого хотел. Почувствовать Юрину дрожь, когда он настолько близко к желаемому. Почувствовать, как собственное сердцебиение перекрывает все прочие звуки, заводя Юру еще больше.

— У тебя сердце так бьется, — прошептал Юра ему на ухо, чуть отстранился, ухмыльнувшись. — О чем ты думаешь?

Он откинулся назад, потираясь бедрами об Отабека. Идеальная поза, чтобы свести его с ума.

— Чего-то хочешь?

— Юра, — выдохнул Отабек, прикрыв глаза ладонью и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Эй, — в голосе Юры мелькнула улыбка. Он ухватил Отабека за запястья, заставляя сесть. — Я когда-нибудь говорил, насколько меня заводит трахаться с тобой, когда ты вообще-то должен меня убивать?

Его слова, словно наркотик, разлились по венам, выкручивая температуру до максимума.

Юра провел пальцами по его ключицам.

— Мне нравилось думать о том, как ты хотел сопротивляться, как так хотел быть правильным, но не мог перестать думать обо мне.

Он сгреб Отабека за ворот рубашки, дергая на себя, снова двигая бедрами.

— И когда ты трахал меня — знаешь, я представлял то же самое.

Отабек ничего на это не ответил, просто смял снова его губы своими и утянул вниз.

***

Отабек скучал по синякам и меткам, которые оставлял на нем Юра; он окунулся в густую дымку воспоминаний о том, как Юра был внутри совсем недавно, и захлебнулся от того, как все еще частило сердце.

Юра лежал рядом, опираясь на одну руку, а второй обхватив голову Отабека, перебирая его волосы. И выглядел самодовольным сверх всякой меры.

— Тебе идет творческий беспорядок.

Отабек закатил глаза, но внутри потеплело.

Они еще немного полежали в блаженной тишине.

Но время подгоняло. Юри сказал, через час после заката, и он приближался непозволительно быстро. Они, без сомнения, опоздают. Но придут же.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Нас попросили встретиться с остальными.

— Мм, — Юра провел прохладными пальцами по его шее, по плечу. Отабек повел лопатками. — Когда?

— Сегодня.

Пальцы Юры остановились.

— Сегодня — это типа сейчас?

— ...да.

— Почему ты не?.. — но Юра, кажется, сам нашел ответ на свой вопрос. Он потряс головой, вздыхая. — Как думаешь, что они будут делать?

— Я правда не знаю.

— И они попросили меня тоже прийти?

Отабек уловил сомнение в его голосе. Не то чтобы он не сомневался.

— Да. Но сообщение передали именно от Юри, что дает повод думать, что нам не о чем беспокоиться. — По крайней мере, пока они будут сотрудничать в том, что им хотят предложить. Несмотря на всю свою возможную мягкость и чувствительность, Юри еще был и практичным.

Он надеялся, что остальные не предполагали, будто они тут проводили время, пытаясь придумать, как разойтись подальше, и придут сегодня засвидетельствовать сие торжественно перед всеми. Юри знал больше остальных, и Отабек мог только рассчитывать, что он попытался защитить их по мере сил.

— Так что, думаешь, стоит пойти?

Отабек потянул и опрокинул его на себя.

— Они могут подождать еще немного.

***

За последние годы Отабек исходил эти улицы и тени вдоль и поперек; видеть их такими обычными и неизменными, в то время как он чувствовал себя совершенно другим, было странно. Его мир изменился, но эти изменения были лишь внутри. Остальной мир продолжал жить своей жизнью.

Он шел рядом с Юрой и чувствовал, что он тоже ощущает это изменение. Он смотрел вокруг неподвижным, внимательным взглядом. Возможно, он также видел эту мировую инертность.

Животное словно уходило из Юры день ото дня. Отабек заметил эти перемены уже давно, но привязывал это к тому, что Юра пытался вписаться в жизнь рядом с ним.

Теперь же Отабек думал, что, возможно, было что-то еще. Он вспомнил те слова, произнесенные в темноте: “Я не обычный вампир”, — и что они, казалось, ознаменовали то, что Отабек наконец, после месяцев упорных поисков, подобрался к краю той стены, которую Юра выстроил вокруг себя. Юра словно вырезал в этой стене пробоины, позволяя Отабеку заглянуть за нее, но было еще так много всего, что он хотел бы узнать.

Не мог дождаться, чтобы узнать, если Вселенной будет угодно.

Они так часто ходили по этим улицам вместе, что Отабек больше не мог отделить воспоминания одно от другого. Они проросли друг в друга мешаниной чувств, появившихся и развившихся со временем — и их призраки рассеялись по этим булыжникам и внутри зданий, везде, где они оставили свой след.

У Отабека в груди все сжималось от смеси восторга и нервозности. Он хотел позволить себе наконец просто быть счастливым из-за Юры, но каждый шаг приближал их к штаб-квартире, где ждали остальные со своим вердиктом.

Юра рядом с ним сохранял молчание — хоть и старался держаться поближе к Отабеку, когда они вывернули из-за угла и увидели штаб-квартиру.

На секунду Отабек подумал протянуть ладонь и взять Юру за руку, но сдержался.

— Все будет хорошо, — только сказал он.

— Я не думаю, что Юри там, — прошептал Юра.

Отабек почувствовал, словно камень проглотил, воздух вокруг заледенел. Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Это ничего.

Хотя он и сам понимал, что прозвучало неубедительно. Он подумал спросить Юру, а кто тогда был внутри, но они уже были у дверей.

Он вошел первым, игнорируя повисшее в комнате молчание, как когда разговор смолк лишь секунду назад.

Комната была тускло освещена лампой в углу; Минако сидела на краю стола, а Мила и Сара расположились на диване. Не та компания, которую ожидал Отабек.

Взгляд Минако задержался на Юре, и Отабек снова подавил порыв схватить его за руку. Хотелось затолкать его себе за спину, закрыть своим телом от посторонних глаз людей, которые еще не понимали.

Однако, атмосферу нельзя было назвать мрачной. Мила качнулась вперед, протягивая руку.

— Привет! Жаль, что нам раньше не довелось встретиться должным образом. Я Мила.

Как и Отабек, Юра лишь таращился на нее удивленно. Мила все держала руку, улыбаясь так, как будто все было нормально, и Юра, кажется, бессознательно протянул руку в ответ. Она уверенно ее пожала и со всем энтузиазмом чуть не утянула Юру за собой.

— Это моя подруга — в бою и в жизни, — Сара.

Сара поднялась с дивана, и Мила практически вложила Юрину ладонь в ладонь Сары.

— Привет, Юра, — сказала Сара. — Я так рада видеть, что с тобой все в порядке.

Минако прервала их:

— Отабек, тебе лучше? — она бросила взгляд на его лодыжку.

Прозвучало куда менее угрюмо, чем он ожидал.

— Почти в порядке. — Он огляделся, но кроме них троих, очевидно, никого не было. — Где Юри? Виктор?

Ее взгляд потемнел, но она быстро сморгнула, и наваждение исчезло.

— Скоро узнаешь. Но для начала — ты будешь рад узнать, что Сара с Милой достали кое-какую интересную информацию о Селлоу.

Она не дала Отабеку времени отреагировать на то, как неожиданно это прозвучало и насколько не связанным казалось с ним и с Юрой, а только кивнула Миле и Саре, чтобы те объяснили.

— Ага, — начала Сара. — Но прежде всего — как вы с Юрой себя чувствуете?

Они с Юрой переглянулись.

— Эм, хорошо? — Отабек не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как вопрос, но оно почему-то прозвучало.

— Хорошо — в смысле, правда хорошо? — спросила Мила. — Это важно.

— ...Да. Вроде.

Девушки обменялись почти легкомысленными улыбками.

Сара продолжила:

— Мы хранили это в секрете, потому что боялись, что Холлоу оборвет с нами все контакты. — Она посмотрела прямо на Юру. — Юра, ты помнишь свое прошлое. Что еще ты заметил? Что-то еще, что делает тебя особенным?

Юра отшатнулся от нее.

— О чем ты?

Она рассмеялась.

— Ну, ты не единственный, кто помнит кое-что, или чувствует.

— Что? — огрызнулся Юра.

Она кивнула, и ее губы расплылись в широкой улыбке, как будто она не могла дождаться, чтобы рассказать ему все.

— Видишь ли, мы изучали это с тех пор, как был обращен один из наших охотников. Он помнил, кем был, или, по крайней мере, некоторые ключевые точки. Он немедленно пришел к нам. Это был беспрецедентный случай, неслыханный по тем временам.

— Кажется, его довольно… болезненное превращение заставило его вспомнить. Со временем мы вернули еще некоторые воспоминания. И мы смогли повторить это с другими вампирами. У нас есть теория, что практически любой вампир может вспомнить свою жизнь, если дать ему время — и доверие.

— Но не все хотят, — добавила Мила. — Многие не хотят.

— Правда, — Сара слегка нахмурилась. — Но это меняет их. Делает более устойчивыми. И у нас лишь недавно появился психолог, который помог бы понять разум вампира.

— Что вы пытаетесь мне сказать?

— Мы организовали исследовательский центр. С… с докторами и волонтерами, которые сделали возможным для вампиров жить, не принося никому вреда.

— Надеюсь, тебя это не обидит, но вампиризм — это вирус, который перепрошивает мозг. В смысле, это же очевидно, да?

— Но, — подхватила Мила, — хотя мы не можем это… отменить, я не хочу говорить “вылечить” — потому что ты такой, какой есть — можно кое-что сделать, чтобы свести изменения исключительно к физическим, не затрагивая эмоциональные и когнитивные.

— Вам обоим понравится наша лаборатория, — продолжила Сара. — Мы почти закончили разрабатывать автоматические окна, которые закрываются при солнечном свете, и… ладно, я могу рассказывать об этом бесконечно.

Она усмехнулась. Они говорили хаотично, как будто им было недостаточно простой идеи “эй, ребят, тут есть место для вас”, чтобы им это уже понравилось.

Мила кивнула.

— Мы недавно нашли нескольких реально неуправляемых вампиров в Селлоу. И после прихода сюда мы, думаю, знаем, что влияние Сэла могло дойти и до нас. Нам бы пригодились ваша помощь и ваш опыт. Даже без учета твоего положения, Юра, наш город мог бы представлять для тебя интерес.

Мысли Отабека двигались медленно. Вся эта информация… он и в своем воображении такого не представлял. Юра рядом застыл неподвижно, тоже шокированный.

Но… внутренности словно узлом скрутило.

— Кто из охотников был обращен?

Сара поджала губы, опустив глаза.

— Я сожалею. Пхичит.

— О.

О.

— Юри пошел увидеться с ним?

Минако серьезно кивнула.

— Виктор с ним. Но с Пхичитом все будет в порядке.

— Я знал, — прошептал Юра. Потом добавил, уже громче: — Я знал, что что-то происходит. Такое чувство, что я распутываю это все, но… не для того, чтобы стать тем, кем я был, а кем-то другим. Кем-то… кем я хочу. И я знал, что мы с Сэлом не можем быть единственными.

Он решительно сжал кулак и повернулся к Отабеку. Он улыбался.

Черт возьми, улыбался — так чисто, так по-настоящему счастливо, с облегчением, что Отабек почувствовал, как глаза обожгло.

— Отабек, — позвала Минако.

Он едва слышал ее, но все же скосил глаза в ее сторону.

— Штаб-квартира могла бы поселить вас в Селлоу. Как насчет квартирки с окнами не на восток?

***

Его пустая квартира была тем еще зрелищем. Он не считал, что у него много вещей, но, кажется, их было достаточно, чтобы занимать голые теперь стены, пустые полки и столы, которые таращились на него глухим эхом воспоминаний о тех вещах, которые там когда-то находились.

Он окинул помещение взглядом напоследок, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл. Юра занимался тем же самым в спальне.

Сара с Милой расстарались и за неделю, пока Отабек с Юрой паковали вещи и приводили в порядок прежнее жилье, нашли им квартиру.

Солнце село всего час назад — впереди была долгая ночь и транспортировка вещей на новое место, но… это было _их_ новое место.

Отабек все еще старался свыкнуться с этим осознанием и с трепетом в груди, который оно вызывало.

Шторы уже сняли с окна. Юра не стал включать свет, и единственным источником света были скудные лунные лучи, освещавшие Холлоу.

Юра стоял, окутанный слабым светом, спиной к Отабеку.

Он смотрел в окно.

Отабек решил не прерывать его, а понять, на что он смотрит, проследив взглядом дальше.

Горы вдалеке были бледно-сизыми в это время ночи. Их очертания виднелись бледными призраками на фоне черного неба.

Их склоны перетекали в холмы, примыкавшие к городу, и между ними было огромное пространство, которое Отабек никогда не думал преодолеть.

До нынешнего момента. Он бы поехал куда угодно с Юрой.

— Привет, — произнес Юра, повернувшись к нему в полоборота.

— Привет.

— Странно, если я буду скучать по тем временам, когда пробирался в дом через это окно?

Отабек улыбнулся. Этому и тому, что перед ним на фоне ярко подсвеченных гор и бесконечного неба стояло красивейшее и загадочнейшее существо.

Он был здесь, и после всего, через что они прошли — от попыток убить друг друга до попыток спасти, — говорил, что будет скучать по залезанию через это чертово окно.

Впрочем… Отабек тоже будет скучать.

Он окинул Юру взглядом с головы до ног, просто чтобы немного угомонить мешанину чувств, бурлящих в груди.

Юра смотрел на него с едва заметной улыбкой.

Было кое-что, что всегда вертелось где-то на задворках сознания, хотя раньше он и не позволял этой мысли оформиться. Но она оформилась сейчас: Юре всегда шел лунный свет.

Вместо ответа он протянул руку.

— Ты идешь или нет? — спросил он, ухмыльнувшись.

Юра протянул руку в ответ с улыбкой, которая могла бы стать единственным солнцем, в котором он нуждался.


End file.
